The Phoenix of Cao Wei
by IgNighted
Summary: The story and life of a young lord, the child of one of the most ruthless warlords of the time. Follow Cao Pi as he struggles to unite the land of the decadent Three Kingdoms under his rule in the face of betrayal, murder, love, and war.
1. Prologue: The Flames of War

Prologue: The Flames of War

"My lord, what shall we do with the body?" a voice asked.

Cao Pi was startled out of his daze at the question. 'My lord' was a title he was not used to having. His father's appointment to Duke of Wei was unexpected and bold, yet no one in the court fought against the appointment. With his father's new title that made him nobility as well, something he was not quite used to given his humble beginnings.

"Give the man a funeral. Bury him beside the river and mention this to no one," Cao Pi said quietly. He stared down at the body of the innocent man who had the misfortune of running into local bandits. The blood slowly trickling off him unsettled the young lord, who was reminded of his first encounter with the substance known as blood…

_The room was dark and cold. The window was open and the room seemingly empty. He snuck down into the room, terrified of the darkness, looking for the scroll he had left. His father's poems were contained in there and he would receive a thrashing for losing it. As he desperately stumbled around the room, his foot caught something on the floor. He tripped and fell into what seemed like a puddle. But this sticky liquid could not be water not wine judging from its thickness. He peered under the table whereupon he gazed at the most horrifying sight a child could behold. It was a corpse. The corpse of a woman, with blood_ _drying around the various wounds that_ _had been inflicted upon her, and her eyes sightlessly staring up at him from under the desk. His lungs filled with air and his voice was starting to rise into a scream when a pair of rough hands covered his mouth and dragged him into the next room. It was his father, who was shaking with rage. He roughly pulled him farther away from the scene and threw him into the arms of his mother. He expected comfort but was met with a sound beating. But as blows were rained down upon his back he could not forget the terror in the woman's sightless eyes not the blood surrounding her and enveloping his senses…_

The woman was a maid, killed for spurning his father's advances as he found out later. It was the first corpse he had ever seen and his frailty and shock that followed him the days after did nothing to please his father. He was called weak. Weak because, unlike his brothers who could kill the animals their father gifted them at times of sickness, he could only run. Weak, because he cried when left alone in darkened rooms. Weak, because he could not stare at a lifeless corpse with indifference despite being the son of a warlord, of a man who killed and would one day trust his sons to do the same. His weakness was what brought him here, to a supply camp down the river from Chibi. He was made commander of the supply and reserve troops. Troops only to be called in if his father's invasion force was to meet staunch resistance. However, with the invasion force's sheer size, this seemed unlikely to him and therefore the position was deemed ceremonial in his own head. He was the eldest of his brothers now and was one of the prime candidates to become the heir to his father's dukedom. Having military experience was absolutely vital, as he would need to prove himself as an able heir to his father's armies. He had never been directly involved in a conflict like this. His new responsibility scared him stiff, but for the sake of his dream, he knew in his mind that he must persevere.

_I'm there. I will not fail you._

The sound of a pained scream brought himself back to his senses. He looked around panicked. As he ran back to his base camp, he struggled to remain calm. _Was there an invasion? Could the enemy have pierced there camp? _However, when he past the camps wooden walls all seemed peaceful and quiet in the encampment. There did not seem to be any disturbance. However, just as the young lord turned away, another scream jerked him back around. It came from the prisoner's hut. _But we had no prisoners. Father kept them with uncle Cao Ren at the supply depot. _He pushed open the hut doors and strode inside. He was treated to an unexpected and horrible sight. Strung up by ropes to the roof of the hut, unconscious, and bleeding profusely from several places on his body was a strategist he knew as Pang Tong. The man who had helped devise the invasion plan. Standing a few feet from him, panting, was the general Li Dian. He was clutching a long leather strap in his hand with bloodstains all along it. Confusion filled Cao Pi's mind, as he was unable to comprehend the events occurring around him.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny, Li Dian? Why are torturing our lords trusted ally and strategist?" The young lord shouted. Li Dian took a step back and bowed his head.

"My lord this man has been discovered relaying our plans to enemy spies! We have begun interrogating him in order to discover the nature of what he revealed as well as the enemies tactics," Li Dian replied.

"How did you come across such evidence, and even if this is true, why was I, leader of this encampment, not informed of the situation!" Cao Pi yelled. Li Dian took another bow and replied,

"My lord, we had thought that is we managed to pry out the information ourselves, then your lordship would need not be involved this process."

"I am the head of this encampment and therefor all reserve troops in the absence of my father. I must be consulted in all military decisions. I have noticed that you did not answer my first question either. How did you come across such information?" Cao Pi asked.

"My lord, he was discovered with several enemy spies just a few hours ago." The general replied.

"All this time and I was not informed. Never mind, if what you say is true, then what happened to the spies?" Cao Pi asked.

"My lord, they were all killed in the ambush," one of the aides replied.

"My lord, we have managed to pry valuable information out of him. He mentioned before he passed out that the allied forces against us would use the linking of the ships to their advantage. He mentioned some kind of counterstrike!" The general said.

"Pang Tong was the man who suggested the linkage of the ships together. Are you telling me he suggested this in order to aid Zhou Yu's forces?" Cao Pi questioned.

"That is exactly it my lord. Though I do not know how the enemy intend to take advantage of this, given out sheer numbers," Li Dian said. A number of military aides beside him nodded.

Cao Pi pondered to himself. _Li Dian is highly trusted. His interrogation cannot possibly be false. But what does the enemy intend to gain from something that was meant for out advantage. And more, what do I do know?_

"Li Dian, as ranking general, what do you suggest?" Cao Pi asked.

"My lord, I recommend we send a messenger to our lords troops. Perhaps General Jia Xu will be able to decipher the enemies ploy," the general said with a bow. Cao Pi nodded.

"Send the messenger right away. It should be a few hours journey by boat. Our lord's attack should not begin till dusk." Cao Pi said. As Li Dian dispatched the messenger, Cao Pi could not shake the feelings of uneasiness in his body. This enemy plot was starting to unnerve him. Pang Tong had fallen into a deep unconsciousness due to the interrogation and was unable to be further questioned. _What would father do? How would react to this situation, given the lack of information?_ Cao Pi pondered to himself. Wu fought with the ferocity of tigers his father had said to him once. Yet despite this, both he and his father knew that they were not simply animals that would charge into battle regardless the odds. Zhou Yu and his aide Lu Su were said to possess renowned intelligence and remarkable strategies. Due to the sudden shift in the winds, Cao Pi sat near the fire in the centre of the camp and thought to himself. _How do they intend to escape this situation? _But, try as he might, nothing came to his mind. He was new to military affairs after all, and studying could only help so much. His tutors had not prepared him for situations with the unknown. Frustrated with himself, Cao Pi angrily poked the hungry flames with his stick. Cao Pi watched as the flames devoured the end of his stick, spreading to the upper regions, charring the wood badly…

Cao Pi gasped. Suddenly it came to him. The hooking of the ships, the sudden change in the winds, it made sense know! Wu intended to scorch the life out of the Wei fleet. They would bring to life the flames of war and use them to devour his father's fleet. Cao Pi stood up.

"To arms men! Ready the ships by the river bank!" he yelled. Li Dain and other commanders and captains hurried towards him as the camp sprang to life.

"My lord, what are doing? The messenger has only just left-" but Li Dain was cut off by Cao Pi who slung a bow over his shoulder and tied his sheathed blade to his waist.

"Our lord will require more than just a messenger, general. I have formulated a theory to our enemy's plan, but for know we must get ready. I will explain on our way to meet up with the rest of the fleet," Cao Pi said before charging off. As he ran towards the docks with his men, Cao Pi thought of the woman dead on the floor, the harsh beating his mother had given him, and most of all, his father's disappointment.

_Father, I am coming for you. I will prove myself capable of leading these men. Watch me._


	2. Bloodied Cliffs

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dynasty Warriors. It Is Property of Koei.**

Bloodied Cliffs

_Something is wrong,_ Cao Pi thought to himself. On his large ship sailing down the river, surrounded by the ships of the reserve army, Cao Pi looked at the surrounding mountains and forests. The forest seemed almost disturbed to him. All was silent, and yet he could sense a form of unrest. Down the river, he could see bright flashes, and yet could hear nothing and was able to visually discern less than he could hear. He had discovered the enemy's plot, which could very well spell the doom of his father's fleet. The plan to link the ships together through the use of a spy, and then spread fire throughout the fleet, utterly destroying all the invaders attacking capabilities. _All so cunning, so devious. What mind could possibly plan all that? _

"My lord, our scouts have reported sighting our allies fleet. They report that they are currently engaged in combat with the enemy forces," the general Li Dian reported. Cao Pi turned to face the man standing behind him.

"Have the scouts reported a fire among the ships?" Cao Pi asked. Li Dian responded quizzically.

"No my lord. The fleet seems to be in good condition," the Li Dian replied. Cao Pi breathed in relief. They had arrived in time, before Wu could carry out their dastardly plot. Of course there was the chance that he was wrong, and the intelligence Pang Tong had provided them with was false. In that situation Cao Pi realized that he would most likely be punished severely for leaving his post. Just then, Cao Pi heard the sounds of shouting. Panicked shouts. He turned and leaned over the ship's rails, attempting to gaze through the mists and darkness that clouded his vision. Just as his gaze shifted, Cao Pi saw something through the darkness. _The back of the fleet, we've arrived in time. _However, the temporary euphoria that filled the young lord was soon replaced with dread. In the distance, he saw a faint glow. _Lamps? No, the ships would not want to be sighted; they would not leave lamps lit during an invasion. That means…_ Cao Pi stood upright, leaning away from the rails. He had arrived to late. The scouts had only seen the back of the fleet and reported it's good condition. They would not find reason to investigate any further. The enemy must have initiated their plan. The front of his father's fleet was most likely in flames.

"All men prepare arms. Be ready for combat and boarding our ally's vessels," Cao Pi shouted. As the men scrambled to ready themselves, Cao Pi and Li Dian ran to the side of the ship. They were passing his father's vessels. All along the ships, men were shouting in panic and fear. They had most probably heard of the assault on the frontal ships. The linkage of the vessels made it impossible to sail between each ship. They were temporarily halted. Cao Pi charged to the front.

"This is Cao Pi, son of the Duke of Wei, speaking! All vessels must unhook their ships from each other! The enemy is using a fire attack to set the fleet ablaze!" Cao Pi shouted. From the ships in front of him and to his side, Cao Pi heard groans and shouts of dismay. Cao Pi clenched his fists. _There dithering may result in more deaths!_ However, as he was thinking, a man peered from one of the greater vessels down at them.

"Lord Cao Pi! It's you! What news do you bring?" the man yelled down. Cao Pi looked up into the grizzled face of the veteran general Xiahou Dun. His father must have left him in charge of the rear guard.

"Master, we have discovered a spy in our camp. Our lord is in grave danger!" Cao Pi shouted up. Xiahou Dun looked panicked.

"What kind of danger! What did the spy tell you?" the general shouted back.

"General, lord Cao Pi has deduced that the enemy may be planning a fire attack on our fleet," Li Dian shouted.

"They are going to use the linkage of the ships to spread the flames! Master, we must warn our lord! I fear he may have already fallen prey to the plot!" Cao Pi yelled desperately. Xiahou Dun peered down for a second more before standing tall and straight and addressing his men on all ships.

"Dispatch a messenger to our lord! Warn him about this supposed plot! And unlock the ships from each other right away!" the veteran ordered. "Lord Cao Pi, you will reach the front quicker by ship. Your sails will be shielded from these changing winds if you sail between our fleet. Good luck."

"Thank you master! We will reach our lord as fast as we can!" Cao Pi yelled. "Men sail between our ally's ships. Keep sailing straight and we should reach the front." As Cao Pi finished, the sailors immediately rushed to fulfill their duties. Cao Pi withdrew to the interior cabin, sighing. He massaged his temples and lent back on a chair. _Father, did you have to lead this charge yourself? Do you not understand how integral you are to this still young kingdom? Without you, we will all perish._ Cao Pi stood up and vented his frustration on the chair, slicing it with his sword. Falling back on his bed, seething, the young lord lay down on his bed, the water sickness getting the better him. Like all men of the north, Cao Pi had a weak stomach, which was why the ships were linked together. Without the linkage the ships would become wobbly, but at least they could evade the flames. The flames that Wu would try to unleash upon the men of Wei. If he managed to intercede his father before the attack took place, then he would still have to fight to escape. _It's been a long time since I drew my blade in combat. I am nowhere near the skill of my brothers._ Cao Pi checked his straight and finely made blade by drawing it from its carved stone sheath. His brothers claimed superiority in the field of physical combat, something that he had never managed to get the hang of. However, he had Li Dian by his side, someone who Cao Pi trusted both as an aide and as an extremely capable warrior.

"Lord Cao Pi, the main ship is in sight! Just ahead of the next wave of ships!" one of the Wei scouts yelled from the masts of the ships. Cao Pi peered over the front of the ship and saw the grand ship of his father just ahead. The tall masts, the wide sails, and the mighty hull, made from the strongest of woods, were now in flames. The once mighty ship was scorched from the sails and the flames were rushing down rapidly. Cao Pi could only register panic and terror. Around the ship several Wu vessels were attempting to board their sailors upon the Wei ship. Cao Pi turned around and bellowed at his men, his voice full of command and a hint of fear.

"Prepare to board the enemy vessel! My father's safety is to be placed above all! Join me men and we will slay our enemies with the might and pride of the men of Wei!" The soldiers and officers were momentarily stunned. Gone was the rushing, reckless, and uncertain lord who couldn't manage his way around a sword or a ship. In his place stood a warrior filled with calm and determination. Such was the strength of their lord's voice that the men unhesitant drew their weapons and let out a chilling cry. They would save their lord, the Duke of Wei. The reserve troops would turn the tide of the battle that seemed all but lost.

The enemy ships surrounding Cao Cao's main ship were thrown into a state of panic. The unexpected arrival of reinforcements, and the sudden disconnection between the ships of Wei proved that someone had seen through their plan. The sheer number of reinforcements threatened to fill the river. The Wu troops could only attempt to finish the enemy off as soon as possible or face certain defeat.

"Charge men!" Li Dian shouted at the top of his lungs, as the very ship he was standing upon smashed into the nearest Wu assault vessel. As the soldiers of Wu were thrown into a panic, the warriors of Wei threw themselves into the battle with the strength and glorious determination of the warriors of old. They fought with renewed vigor, with daring and with boldness. They weren't there to take prisoners, only to rescue and inflict as many casualties as possible to the enemy. The soldiers of Wei hacked down all that stood in their path. As enemy after enemy was felled, Cao Pi jumped of his own vessel with his sword drawn and grim determination in his eyes, and shouted out to his men,

"Find my father! Find the Duke of Wei! Break the enemy siege!" The young lord himself led the charge with his men, alongside the fierce veteran Li Dian and surrounded by officers and the most experienced of troops. Cao Pi blocked the blow aimed to his head by an enemy pike man and stabbed him with his long Jian. The fighting was fast and confusing. The soldiers of Wu had regained their wits and were putting up a stern resistance. In front of Cao Pi, his enemies fell and alongside him his allies fell. The ships around him became overloaded with some lifeless and some struggling bodies. He stayed beside Li Dian, who fought with his spear with extreme expertise. Cao Pi and the mighty general cut a path through the enemy troops and came to the bridges connecting the Wu vessel to the main ship. Across the bridge the enemy was locked in heavy combat with the enemy. There was still a chance that his father was alive. _Reinforcements are on the way, and father's rescue is close at hand. Victory is within our grasp._ Cao Pi could feel nothing but elation. The fears, the misconceptions, the horror and fear he had once felt now evaporated, as he tasted the flesh of battle. The blood that had previously frightened him, that had intimidated him was now replaced with a strange urge in his body and soul. He could only keep hacking at his enemies, felling many and receiving several blows himself, but his strange new euphoria shielded him from the pain. He was close; the rescue of his father was near. As he and his men charged the enemy ranks even across the bridge onto the main ship, Cao Pi and a small unit of men, including Li Dian, managed to reach the cabin doors. His father would be inside. _Now I will be acknowledged. Now at last I can prove to her that I am no failure._

As the fighting continued, Cao Pi and his small team entered the cabins leading below. It was dark and quiet inside the ship, a complete contrast to the chaos and madness of the atmosphere above them. It was eerily quiet in fact. The only sounds came from the creaking of the wooden boards as the ship swayed. Cao Pi and the other continued deeper in. The main cabin would be just a bit further.

"Aaaahhhh!" Before anyone could react, from the dark and the barrels kept below sprung Wu troops, who let out a bloodcurdling scream before leaping upon their enemies. Cao Pi fell over a thin soldier pinned him down and reached for his dagger. Cao Pi grabbed his wrist to prevent the possible killing blow and quickly surveyed his surroundings. The men holding the torches had fallen over and Cao Pi could only hear grunts coming from the dark. The man on top of him was vicious but had very little strength. He was most probably a conscript, hired or force to fight. Cao Pi, who was always well fed and tended was easily able to overpower the man, before giving him a jarring blow to the head. The man fell unconscious and Cao Pi lifted a torch. From the shadows emerged Li Dian and a few other men who had won their encounters with the enemy. Cao Pi decided to stop wasting time, as the flames were now threatening to consume the ship. Cao Pi slid open the doors of his fathers main room, the room were on board feasts and strategic meetings were held. Cao Pi peered into the dark room and saw much of it damaged but apparently deserted. Before he turned however, Cao Pi heard a groan. A groan that nearly stopped his heart. And as Cao Pi peered further into the darkness, he saw to his horror, the sight of his father lying bleeding on the ground. And Cao Pi once again felt like that fearful boy standing in a pool of blood.


	3. Inheritance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

Inheritance

Disbelief, horror, shock. These were the only emotions and feelings Cao Pi was able to comprehend as he looked down on the man that was his father. Lying in a pool of blood, gasping and groaning, with several wounds in his chest and stomach. All of his life Cao Pi had never seen his father weak. He seemed like fortress to him as a child, a type of tower or stronghold that could never be conquered, no matter what the odds. Seeing that mighty and once invincible man lie on the floor dying was a sight he was unable to fully acknowledge.

"My lord! Are you all right!" Li Dain said from behind him. The general ran towards to his fallen lord and immediately pressed his hands against the wound in a futile effort to staunch the bleeding. Cao Pi, who had been standing thunder-struck, also sat by his father's fallen form.

"My lord, we must escape quickly and get help!" Came the voice of a lieutenant.

"No if we move him, he will lose more blood. Someone else must go and bring aid.!" Said Li Dian.

"The ship will sink soon. The flames are spreading below, we must leave soon!" said the lieutenant.

"Cao… Pi, come clos-closer." Cao Cao rasped. Cao Pi looked down in surprise. He had thought that his father was unconscious. Quickly obeying his order, Cao Pi lowered his head and came closer to Cao Cao's mouth.

"My son. I somehow thought that it world be you., you who would hold me in my final moments. I have very little time left. I must tell you something." The Duke of Wei said quietly. Cao Pi looked down in dismay. This couldn't be happening. His father, dying? He had thought about it but never thought it would happen anytime soon. Not while both were so young.

"Father don't speak, we will move you off this vessel and get you help. You'll be okay," Cao Pi said desperately. Cao Cao smirked at his son and looked at him in pity.

"Even now, you still utter foolish things. I know my own fate, so keep quiet while I speak you stupid boy," the lord said. Cao Pi stopped attempting to fix his hands under his father's body in order to lift him. His arms drew back slowly. He looked down at his father's face.

"Zhihuan, of all my sons, it was you who I treated harshest. You above all the others who stood out to me in both your youth and your adulthood. You hid behind your brothers and behind your mother from an early age. You frequently proved yourself hopeless in combat and far to gentle to be a lord. Yes Cao Pi, in almost all regards you seemed like a complete failure to me," the lord said ruthlessly. Cao Pi averted his gaze from his father steely one. _So, even as you die, you refuse to acknowledge me as a son worthy of praise?_ All that his father wanted was to further ruin his own life before passing on. But now, depressed and as shaken up as the young lord had felt, right now he brought his gaze back to his father and stared at him in the eye. He would have his last chance to prove himself.

Cao Cao noticed his son's gaze on him and the calm, emotionless look he had in his eyes. _Yes, all along he was the one._

"Even as I say these things to you son, I realize more and more of your strengths. The quiet pride you carry, the caring you show to your younger brothers and sisters, and the determination that you have possessed all your life. My son, y-you will be the o-o-one to succeed my position and my place in Wei. You will inherit my lands from me. You will find courage and strength of will eventually. Defend your family and cherish them," Cao Cao said before breaking into a coughing fit. Cao Pi cold only sit in shock. _Inherit my father's lands? Take his position in the great state of Wei? _The now future successor was stunned beyond belief. A world without his father's presence was something he could not possibly imagine. To go forth without him, for him to be dead was unthinkable. Cao Cao managed to regain a small measure of control over his cough and spoke again.

"Zhihuan, carry on my dream for this world. Our family was blessed by the heavens and tasked to unite this land. We are the Cao's, the chosen ones destined for greatness. All that is before us is ours for the taking," And with this last statement, the mighty Duke of Wei gave out his last breath peacefully and quietly. Li Dian let out a moan of disbelief, the lieutenants bowed their heads, but Cao Pi could only stare in shock over what had transpired.

"My lord, we must take the body and leave now. The flames are spreading, this ship will sink soon!" came the shaky voice of a visibly upset Li Dian. Cao Pi slowly got to his feet and watched as Li Dian lifted the fallen corpse of the might conquer and draped him over his shoulders. Slowly Cao Pi began to walk and broke into a run when shoved forward by Li Dian. The flames were spreading, but for all their heat and glow, Cao Pi barely acknowledged them. He felt dizzy from shock, not from the fumes and gases. The group broke through the cabin doors and arrived on the deck of the ship. The fighting on the ship was slowing due to the spreading fire and the arrival of Wei reinforcements. Cao Pi's early warning and charge against the enemy had put a wedge in their plans, but the damage done by the fire assault could not overshadowed by this. Many surrounding vessels had sunk and only the reinforcements kept the Wei defenses in tact. Li Dian led the way through the fighting soldiers, with his personal guards cutting down all who got in the units way.

"My lord, this way! Over here!" came the voice of Cao Pi's uncle Xiahou Dun. He had come to the front with his own personal vessel filled with archers. The new arrivals caused a great disturbance in the enemy ranks. As the archers kept the enemy at bay, Xiahou Dun brought his ship as close to the main ship as possible. Li Dian jumped across, and Cao Pi marveled at the man's strength. He too leapt across, and though he was no warrior, he was still fit enough to jump the entire distance. As Cao Pi landed with a heavy thud, he saw his uncle and many other officers crowd around the corpse of his father. They would find out soon enough the fate of their leader. Cao Pi stumbled away from the mourners and walked to the other end of the ship.

His uncle had closed all the sails so as to minimize the damage done by the fire and to stop the spread. Rowers were moving the ship away from the battle sight. As they travelled down the river further, Cao Pi reflected on his father's words. _After all those beatings and all those lectures and harsh punishments I faced for my weaknesses, father still loved me? Why did he choose me? He always made it known that I was a disappointment. Was it because I was the only one there? More importantly, what do I do know? We have sustained heavy casualties, we are separated in the dark and men are losing moral fast. _However, before Cao Pi could answer himself, he heard approaching foot steps. He turned to see his uncle Xiahou Dun.

"My lord, are you all right?" his uncle asked him. Cao Pi looked at him, holding back the tears.

"I assume that you have seen my father's fate," Cao Pi said. "What did Li Dian tell you?"

"He told me that you were named successor to our lord. That it was his final wish," Xiahou Dun said. What amazed Cao Pi was how a man so close to his father could keep calm even in the face of his death while he, who spent little time with his father and had a less than friendly relationship with him could be reduced to tears. But he would not let them spill. He would allow himself to cry, not without proper reason.

"Do you believe Li Dian? We could have easily made this up. Why do you trust him and I and believe our words?" Cao Pi said, mostly to divert attention and to satisfy his own curiosity. His uncle long served as his father's right hand man. He should be suspicious over his death, not accepting.

"Li Dian is a good and honest soldier. I trust his word, for he greatly loved and admired our lord. As for you, your manner right now and your reaction to your father's death speaks for itself. I have no need to doubt you, not now, while we are in such a state of affairs."

"What have you ordered? After my father, the command of the army falls to you" Cao Pi said.

"I took the liberty of ordering a general retreat. While the chain of command should technically fall to you, I decided that it would be best to begin preparations," the one-eyed general replied. Cao Pi looked at him gratefully. He didn't think of anything else other than to retreat. However, he believed that such words would seem foolish and cowardly. Luckily other agreed and had already begun the process.

"Thank you maste-uncle. Relay that to all the men," Cao Pi said.

"I have given the order already my lord," Xiahou Dun replied. Cao Pi nodded and once again looked down the edge of the ship. Xiahou Dun noticed his expression and looked at the young man with gruff sympathy.

"You know that he would not have chosen you unless he had absolute faith in you. Despite the relationship you and your father shared, he did greatly love you," Xiahou Dun. "You are very different from your brothers. He didn't know how to show his love for you in particular. It's okay to feel sad. In these circumstances, nobody would blame you. To cry in private is nothing to be ashamed of. You do not show the men your uncertainty, yet you still possess the emotion and caring of a true lord," Xiahou Dun finished.

He looked at the still frame of his nephew. With those words, the young man let tears stream down his face. There was no sobbing or sniffling, just pure emotion driven by the feeling of surprise, uncertainty, and grief. Never, did Cao Pi think he would feel this way, not over his father's unpredicted death. He wasn't moved to tears because of the bond he lost with his father he was moved to tears by the sheer impossibility of the event and by the questions in his head. _Why? That's my only question. Why did it end like this? Why did my father make it happen like this?_ Cao Pi could only look at the smoke filled sky with wonderment and shock. The heavens worked in cruel and mysterious ways. Fate was not always kind. Shaking his head and wiping his face, Cao Pi walked towards the main deck to meet up with the others. He would rely on their guidance to get out of this situation. However, as he headed back, a tremendous force rocked the ship. Cao Pi looked over the edge and gasped. Even in the dark he could see the enemy ship that had pierced the hull of the vessel and had sent men aboard their own vessel. Cao Pi drew his blade and ran through the darkness. He crashed into a body and fell to the ground. He looked up into the eyes of a soldier of Liu Bei. The man pulled his spear back and thrusted forward to pierce the heart of the young lord, but Cao Pi managed to dodge out of the way and stab the man through the leg with his blade. As the man fell over in pain, Cao Pi stood up and shoved the man overboard. That feeling was returning, that strange battle lust that he had felt just earlier. Was this the same for everyman's first battle, this strange feeling of control and power? Cao Pi didn't have long to think before another man jumped out of the shadows. Cao Pi didn't have time to move. He managed to disarm the man's weapon, but he was tackled by the assailant and fell overboard with his attacker. The last things he saw before the water overcame his senses were his uncle Xiahou Dun yelling after him. As Cao Pi plunged into the violently flowing river, he had a fleeting image of his father. _Father, will it end like this for the both of us? Is it over?_

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Leave a review if it suddenly takes your fancy. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter; ZhiZhu, Shenhu, and Kayladw7. Thank you very much. This is my first story to be published on this net so I'm pleased some people took the time to read it. Just to clarify some things. This fiction will be closer to actual history in terms of character personality and setting, so not too much of the game series will be transferred over. This will mean some people will act like their historical selves and not like the way they are in the games. So Cao Pi might seem OC a bit in the beginning, as no many people are born as assholes, but he will change into the asshole we all love after some time. If you have questions on some historical events or on some characters then I will be happy to respond. Also, please point out any mistakes that I might have made in this story. Thank you all again!**

**IgNighted out, bitches.**


	4. Alone in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

Alone in the Darkness

Water filled his mouth. His eyes shut tight as the liquid surged around his body, his armour dragging him deeper in. Water closed in on all sides and Cao Pi could hardly breath. He let out his last breath and the air escaped him leaving him breathless and slowly suffocating in the dark. He would drown, here in the darkness, alone and lost, unable to fulfill his father's dreams. He would never see her again… he would be all alone before the end.

Cao Pi woke up with a gasp. His head was hurting and his body was strangely warm. He looked around at to his astonishment, he found himself in a Wei military tent. He had been tucked into bed with many blankets covering him to keep him warm. _What happened? How did I survive?_

"Ah, my lord, you have finally awoken. We were beginning to worry," came the voice of his uncle, Xiahou Dun. Cao Pi looked at him in astonishment.

"Uncle, it was you who rescued me from drowning?" Cao Pi asked. The one-eyed veteran nodded.

"I had seen you fall overboard during the skirmish. I dived in to find you, but in the dark it was difficult. Luckily, one of the men saw your floating form. We were certain you had drowned," Xiahou Dun replied. Cao Pi grimaced and grunted as he sat up.

"Well, luckily that didn't happen. Thank you uncle for saving me. But please tell me of the situation right now. What has happened, have the alliance broken through? Were we defeated?" Cao Pi asked urgently.

"Calm down my lord. The battle was inconclusive. Thanks to your warning, we were able to avoid total annihilation but we still incurred a large number of causilties. Over a quarter of the men," Xiahou Dun said. Cao Pi sighed in relief. _We survived at least. And we have enough men to muster a counterattack. _Cao Pi attempted to stand up but gave up and lay back down.

"So what is the next course of action? What has father said about the situati-," Cao Pi stopped short. Xiahou Dun looked away. Cao Pi looked down. _I had forgotten. I had hoped this was some strange dream._ But the harsh reality was that it was not a dream at all. It was a waking nightmare for the young lord.

"Uncle, please leave me to rest. If we are not in any immediate danger and no decisions need to be made, than I will recover in bed. Please decide amongst yourselves on the best course of action, I am tired and need sleep," Cao Pi said quietly. Xiahou Dun looked as if he was about to argue, before bowing and leaving the room. Cao Pi watched him go.

Jia Xu was alongside Zhang Liao and Li Dian, arguing over the next decision to make. Why could the warriors not leave tactical matters to him and handle the execution of his plans without disturbing him? He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Xiahou Dun walk towards them. Most probably carrying orders from the new lord.

"Well, general, what orders has his lordship asked us to carry out?" Jia Xu asked when Xiahou Dun finally reached them. Xiahou Dun averted the other men's eyes before replying.

"None, I am afraid. He asked to sleep and refused to give out his own orders. He asked us to carry out the plan by ourselves."

Zhang Liao and Li Dian looked at him in surprise while Jia Xu looked shocked.

"Our lord falls into a river, and uses that as an excuse to avoid confronting his new responsibilities? He should be out here, with us, helping our army pull through this catastrophe," Jia Xu said angrily. Xiahou turned toward him.

"Nonetheless, an order is an order. We must ready ourselves for an attack. Our army far out numbers the combined alliance forces, yet we have few provisions and our enemy knows this land better than any of us," Xiahou Dun said. Zhang Liao nodded.

"General Cao Ren is stationed not far from here. Our forces will be in serious danger if we stay out in the open. We could meet up with him at Jiangling city. We could restock on provisions and strengthen the garrison there. The enemy attack on that location will be inevitable now that we have retreated," Zhang Liao said. Li Dian and Jia Xu both agreed, and Zhang Liao and Jia Xu left the strategy tent, while Li Dian and Xiahou Dun remained.

"My lord, I find it hard to believe that our lord is sitting idly by while this occurs," Li Dian said.

"Li Dian, understand that my nephew is still quite young. His father's death came very unexpectedly. We cannot hope to have him fill in his father's shoes so quickly," Xiahou Dun responded.

"I agree my lord, and I hope what you say is true. But earlier yesterday when we found out about the attack, our lord was quite different from the way he usually was. He has filled with spirit and charisma. He's not a natural warrior and yet he threw himself into the battle to rescue his father. I find it strange that now he would act so relaxed," Li Dian said. Xiahou Dun sighed.

"The full weight of what transpired last night has finally taken effect on our lord. He will need time. On the spur of the moment, doubtless he acted fearless, but now that all is done and considered, we must be patient with his lordship," Xiahou Dun said. Li Dian nodded, bowed, and left the tent. Xiahou Dun put his head in his hands and sat down on the chairs surrounding the strategy table. _Keeping the men loyal to his lordship will be difficult if Cao Pi doesn't start acting like a leader soon. _Xiahou Dun groaned, thinking of how to convince the young and timid lord.

"Need help?" a voice offered. Xiahou Dun turned and saw to his surprise Jia Xu standing by the tent entrance. The strategist walked into the tent and sat by the esteemed general.

"Need help doing what?" Xiahou Dun asked the minister. Jia Xu looked at Xiahou Dun pityingly.

"For a general you are not a very good liar. I had assumed that you would want help to convince our lord to take charge," Jia Xu replied. The general sighed and then nodded.

"Regardless of the sudden circumstances, if he does not take charge of the situation then the men will lose faith in the Cao family and the imperial court will as well. Our lord Cao Cao appointed him as our leader and the inheritor of his title. He must have had a reason and therefore I must have faith in him," Xiahou Dun said.

"Regardless of his inheritance, Cao Pi cannot earn any respect or hope to wield any power unless he is willing to step into his father's place. If he lacks the vision and charisma of his father then he is doomed. He will be a noble without any influence, easy fodder for the imperial court and the Han loyalists," Jia Xu responded. Xiahou Dun glared at his last words.

"Fodder for those fools in the court? Our lord would not have entrusted such a task if he thought that my nephew would not be up to it!" Xiahou Dun said angrily.

"Calm yourself, general. I too agree. Our late lord was a man of great vision and had an eye for talent. His son must have hidden strength. His age does not come into consideration. I believe that the southlander lord Sun Quan was only nineteen when he took over from his brother," Jia Xu said while stroking his beard. "But regardless of his age and whatever our late lord's intentions were, we must live in the present. What can be done to spur our current lord into action?" Jia Xu asked.

"This sudden rush of new duties must surely be a great burden to one who is so inexperienced in politics as he is. Only with our guidance can he advance to take his father's place," Xiahou Dun replied. Jia Xu however, seemed to scoff at the idea and frowned.

"At the same time, it must look as though we seek to take control and influence him due to his inexperience and age. He must advance into his father's place alone," Jia Xu countered. _Hmmm, this situation is becoming more troublesome already._ As the minister and general pondered their thoughts they walked out of the tent toward the hills. Guards and watchmen were posted there to scout for enemy forces. Small, hidden tents were dotted along the hills around trees and bushes so as to hide them from sight. Jia Xu and Xiahou Dun inspected the next guards before dismissing them. When the two were alone again they spoke.

"While the ramifications can be severe and appear dishonest or greedy, we must take his lordship under our guidance and protection. Without us he will be at the mercy of the court. He can only be appointed duke at the order of the emperor himself, despite his father's last wishes," Xiahou Dun said. Jia Xu nodded after a short pause.

"I have come to agree with this. We must train him fast. He must consolidate as much power as he can if he hopes to retain the control his father worked to gain. There may also be opposition from his family, most likely his brothers, and many generals in the court will doubtless feel angered that someone so young ad with very little experience is taking control of the land," Jia Xu said.

"Then we must find as many loyal officers as possible. Li Dian is to be trusted, as can Zhang Liao I think. Cao Ren is his kin and Xu Huang is his father's old friend. Yuan will join him as well I believe. He was fiercely loyal to his lordship," Xiahou Dun said. "However, there are opportunists in the court and Han loyalists who will attempt to weaken the hold our lord had exerted and the court," Xiahou Dun finished. Jia Xu sat down and rubbed his legs, tired from the walking_. Han loyalists, relatives, imperial ministers, and foreign attackers all at once, will make his road to ascension exceedingly difficult. _

"Then we must gather our allies and stand behind lord Cao Pi. Many of us will lose favour in the court and be persecuted without his protection. Convincing him is the first step however, and as the man that knows him best as well as a man that he respects, you should be the one to convince him," Jia Xu said. Nodding slowly, Xiahou Dun stood up and walked towards the tent entrance.

"He is a strong young man, despite what others and what you may think. He will see reason and face his duties soon enough," Xiahou Dun said. Jia Xu smirked.

"You best hope so, for all our sakes."

Cao Pi didn't know how long he spent resting. Hour's maybe, or perhaps more, for it was midday when he had awoken and it was now nearing the twilight hour. He hadn't left once and had spoken to no one since his uncle had visited in the morning. Cao Pi shifted in his soft bed, trying to get more comfortable. He hadn't issued a single order or had come out to aid in the strategic and tactical planning. He was shaping up to be a pathetic leader already, but Cao Pi couldn't understand what was holding him back. His father's death, while shocking was not devastating as his uncle had thought. He and his father were never close, even when Cao Pi was young. If it was not his father's death then what could possibly have him frightened into cowardly avoiding his duty. Cao Pi felt sick in his stomach, from the pressure and his lungs had again begun to pain him. _On top of all my worries, I get an attack now. _Cao Pi groaned and applied pressure to his chest. He cringed and contracted close together as another wave of pain took over his senses. However, before the pain reached an unbearable level, the tent flaps opened and Cao Pi immediately sat up. The man who appeared through them was his uncle, who bowed low. Cao Pi flinched at the treatment.

"Please uncle, that is not necessary between us. Stand straight or sit down please," Cao Pi asked of him. Xiahou Dun straightened himself before sitting on a small stool next to his lord's bed. Cao Pi sighed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Uncle, I know what you are going to say, and it pains me to disappoint you, but I cannot possibly lead you or any other man," Cao Pi said to his uncle, who paused, considering Cao Pi's words.

"You are very much like your father right now. He too didn't listen or reason when he was a child, and he became one of the greatest men I had ever known. Cao Pi, your father and I had known each other for a very long time. We were small and our families weak back then. Your father's more so than mine. However, that never stopped him from making his own vision of the land. When he raised the call to arms against Dong Zhuo all those years ago, I knew it was your father's time,"

Xiahou Dun said. The bed sheets crinkled once again as Cao Pi lay back down.

"What exactly is the point uncle, of your little anecdote?" Cao Pi asked.

"My point is, that from an early age we all knew are place in each others lives. We could almost feel what our destinies, what our paths were. From then on, your father and I shared different responsibilities but each gained our strength from each other and from believing in our own will. Your father would be disgraced to see you like this!" Xiahou Dun said. Cao Pi suddenly sat upwards, disbelief, anger, and sadness in his glare. "He, who believed that you could carry on his dream, would be ashamed to see the child he trusted to lead act in such a manner. I know life can move fast, or can be vey unpredictable. But we, as the leaders of your father's lands and the keeper of the emperor's peace and will have a duty we must fulfill. Set aside your worries Cao Pi. The future will not wait forever. Overcome whatever fear that is holding you back and rejoin your people now, my lord," and with a final bow, Xiahou Dun walked out of the tent.

Cao Pi sat on the bed with mixed feelings plaguing his heart and mind._ Can I really lead on my own? My uncle is right, in that I must uphold my family's honour and prestige. My father, though we had our disagreements, passed on his will and his lands to me. I will do him proud. I must accept my fate, for the sake of those whom I love…_

The veteran general sighed. It had been a whole night and his new lord had not left his tent. Xiahou Dun mounted his horse as he prepared to lead the men to Jiangling. The moral amongst the men was low. The battle was considered a disaster even if their side avoided total annihilation. But the men were not aware of their lord's death. To them Cao Cao was alive, but injured. It was a secret that Jia Xu was adamant on keeping for the time being. Only the most elite generals knew the truth. But keeping their lord's death what might be causing his nephew to shy from his duties. Was this it for his cousin's dream? Was Cao Cao's vision to end here?

"Forward men! On to Jiangling!" Xiahou Dun ordered. If this was the end of such a glorious dream then the only thing that mattered now was the survival of his troops. However, Xiahou Dun's dispirited attitude changed as soon as he heard it, a murmur of surprise throughout the troops behind him. Generals Zhang Liao and Li Dian turned in surprise, even Jia Xu allowed himself to gaze at the source of the disturbance. All three men gasped in surprise as well as the troops behind them. Xiahou Dun turned and stared in as much surprise as the men he was leading. His lord Cao Pi was mounted upon his tall white stallion, full armour worn, covered by a set of elegant jackets and robes. His face was pale and he leaned of the front of the horse but the young lord rode swiftly to the front of the vanguard taking his place alongside Zhang Liao and his uncle. He didn't speak but simply rode forward, causing all men behind him to immediately follow his lead. Xiahou Dun drew his horse up next to his nephew's. Not a word was shared between them, but Cao Pi slowly turned his gaze to Xiahou Dun, and the one-eyed general saw everything in that one gaze, the sorrow, the pain, the confidence and the determination. _He's done it. He's found it within himself. _Xiahou Dun only smiled and turned away, pondering on the beginnings of a new age.


	5. Journey Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

Journey Home

The city of Jiangling was far from a magnificent sight. The small huts and wide farmlands were different from the more crowded and luxurious cities Cao Pi had lived in. The city walls were short and the homes were old and crumbling. Nonetheless the keep and the central buildings were intact and remained strong. Cao Pi had led his army though the city gates just a few hours earlier. He had been surprised at the greeting he had received. The activity within the city had stopped. Peasants rushed to the streets, and as he and his men rode past slowly, each peasant bowed, all at once. It was a nerve-racking experience to fully realize that he was now in charge of these people. That he would command many more people than these. Cao Pi, Xiahou Dun, Jia Xu and Li Dian left for the capital and the emperor's current residence of Xu Chang while Cao Ren, Wen Ping, and Yue Jin were left in charge of the garrison of Jiangling. Zhang Liao was sent with another force of one hundred thousand up to Hefei castle in order to check the growing momentum of the alliance. Xu Chang would take days to reach, and the long journey provided Cao Pi with the time to speak with his advisers, Xiahou Dun and Jia Xu.

"Our numerical superiority alone should be enough to guarantee our dominion over Jing province, even with the one hundred thousand both Zhang Liao and ourselves have taken," Xiahou Dun said. The carriage Cao Pi was currently travelling in was the same as his father's. It was large enough to have a small party of people sit inside comfortably. Jia Xu and Xiahou Dun sat side by side in front of him, both of them reviewing the situation in Jing province.

"In addition to our sheer numbers, the alliance between Liu Bei and Sun Quan will collapse soon enough. Liu Bei is a hungry and wild dog, just like your father had described. Soon enough he will desire his own land and his own dominion," Jia Xu said confidently. He leaned back as Cao I spoke out.

"And Jing province contains much fertile land and many farms. It would make an ideal piece of territory for Liu Bei to govern."

"Precisely my lord. We must simply wait for the alliance to crumble before we strike. With generals Cao Ren in charge of Jiangling, Yu Jin in charge of Xiangyang, and Zhang Liao in charge of Hefei, our control over the land will be secure, rest assured my lord," the minister spoke in his silky tones. "However, a more important issue to discuss is your meeting the emperor." Xiahou Dun moved forward and nodded.

"My lord, your meeting with the emperor and with the court might be one of the most pivotal moments in your life," the young lord's uncle said. Cao Pi was surprised.

"Why such importance on this issue? My father had no trouble controlling the emperor. I intend to do the same. I cannot leave the lands my father had won to that fool," Cao Pi with conviction. Jia Xu and Xiahou Dun glanced at each other before replying.

"My lord, in the imperial court there appears to be many Han loyalists who will seek to use the present situation to their own ends. That is, the restoration of the emperor on the imperial thrown and the Han's full governance of your father's lands," Xiahou Dun said. Jia Xu then spoke as he finished,

"Your lordship must realize that he is inexperienced compared to his father and therefore will not command the same respect your father did." When the minister finished Cao Pi glared at the man. _Inexperienced? I may not have the same persona that allowed my father to rule, but I have more than enough talent to deal with that fool and complete embarrassment of an emperor._

"Uncle, master Jia Xu, What I lack in experience will be made up with my resolve. I have stated it before and I will state it now. The land my father sacrificed so much to build will not fall into the incompetent hands of a long dead court whose days of glory have passed! The Han is finished. My father saw reason in preserving the imperial throne, but I see it no longer!" The young lord began to shout, at the end of his speech. However, after his speech, Cao Pi was surprised by the looks he received. Jia Xu looked disappointed while his uncle looked embarrassed.

"My lord, how can you possibly say that? The Han imperial court still wields power and commands respect among many in your lordships forces," Jia Xu began. Cao PI opened his mouth to interrupt but Jia Xu cut him off, "My lord, while the power your father wielded was immense, he never dared to depose the emperor. My lord, you are still young and have only just been appointed as your father's heir. You have neither his title nor his prestige, at least not yet," Jia Xu finished.

"Therefore my lord, I advise against taking action against the emperor so quickly. You have the support of many officers loyal to your father, yet you need to gain fame and respect in order to challenge the Han," Xiahou Dun said. Cao Pi looked at the pair bitterly, but fell silent. The journey continued for quite a while, with few stops in between. The trio remained silent for a long while until Cao Pi remembered something.

"Regardless of whether I challenge the emperor or not, when one is presented to the emperor for the first time it is custom to bring a gift," Cao Pi said. Jia Xu looked up, his face screwed up in thought.

"A gift from one such as you, my lord, must have both great meaning and great worth," Jia Xu said, continuing to ponder.

"We can worry about the gift itself when we arrive in Xu Chang. For now let us stop and rest. We will reach the capital be tomorrow at nightfall," Xiahou Dun said.

Xiahou Dun and Jia Xu both exited the carriage and supervised the men build huts and erect tents for sleeping. Cao Pi settled down in his large and comfortable carriage, which served as a living space or camp as well as a method of transport. Cao Pi ruminated of his thoughts as listened to the men outside finish the construction of a temporary home camp.

_So simple, those men outside, their thoughts on petty things such as the weather and food. My destiny is clearly greater than theirs. Proof that the heavens favour the Cao family over all others._

"I received a letter from my son. He says that my wife is looking forward to our return, brother-in-law," a voice outside said.

"Haha! Knowing her, she probably has a whole banquet prepared for us!" the other replied happily. Cao Pi frowned and looked at his collection of letters.

_ So perhaps there are things we do have in common after all. I too look forward to seeing my family._ Cao Pi glanced picked up his letters and looked through them. Letters wishing him luck on the battlefield sent by his friends Xiahou Ba, Xiahou Shang, and Xiahou Mao. His mother had sent him a letter, his sister Cao Jie, and much to his surprise his brothers Cao Xiong and Cao Chong had sent a joined letter together. His son too had attempted to write a letter in rather clumsy calligraphy, much to his own amusement. But of all the letters he received, not one had come from his wife, Zhen Ji. Cao Pi sighed and lay back. His relationship with his wife was difficult at best. From the moment he set eyes on her he developed a deep sense of connection and love for the woman. Her beauty sent him into many lust filled dreams he could never escape, and he had developed an almost unhealthy obsession with her. He had to have her, he must have her was what he thought to himself at the time. He had women thrown at him before but none had sent him into the lustful frenzy she had. When her husband died she was widowed, but Cao Pi had sworn that it was then that he had to make his move. He took her back to Xu Chang with him, and they had been wedded. Just a few short months later, his only son thus far, Cao Rui was born. Above all other things Cao Pi cherished his wife and son. But she always felt distant from him, as if she had left part of herself behind in the central plains. _Well, she will feel no such thing any longer. My new power gives myself her and her greater responsibilities than ever. We will be together, just as we were when Yuanzhong was born to us. We will be together again…_

Leaving his cabin, the young lord ventured about the dark and crowded campgrounds. He searched for the tent with the one man who could speak to him as father once did, with reason. After a short while of groping through the dark, he had found the tent. A light was still on inside, ensuring him that he would not be waking the man.

"Uncle are you in here?" Cao Pi said, looking through the tent flaps. Xiahou Dun quickly stood up and bowed, abandoning the letter he was writing.

"My lord, I did not think that you would still be awake, forgive me for not noticing your presence sooner. Please sit down," the general said worriedly.

"There is no need for formality from a man such as you uncle," Cao Pi said sitting down. "You were my father's kin and closest friend. I shall treat you as I always have done, as an uncle and senior, regardless of the rank the emperor bestows upon me."

"Thank you my lord. Your praise and recognition means much to me," Xiahou Dun said. He looked at the young lord curiously. "But my lord, may I ask why you have visited me at such an hour?"

"Address me as you would a nephew, uncle, please," Cao Pi tiredly. He looked at the letter his uncle was writing. "Who are you writing to uncle?"

Xiahou Dun looked surprised but replied, "I am writing to my son, Mao. He was most upset at being excluded by me from this invasion," The general said laughingly. Cao Pi smiled.

"You son is a good man and my close friend, as are your nephews. I hope my own son can grow up to be as skilled and loyal," Cao Pi said quietly. The lord's uncle frowned.

"I'm sure he will, my lor- nephew. Your son is young still, but has great potential. He must miss you," Xiahou Dun said. Cao Pi suddenly laughed.

"From what I could decipher from his letter, it seems he does," He said with a laugh. "He has not inherited either of his parents skill at calligraphy it seems." Cao Pi's smile faded and was replaced with a look of great tiredness. "It makes a difference does it not uncle, to have something to fight for and protect?"

"I suppose it does nephew. I follow my lord's will and vision, but I too have something to fight for," Xiahou Dun said slowly, pondering over his words. The general poured Cao Pi a glass of wine and handed it to him, who accepted it graciously.

"For the life of me, uncle, I could never tell what kept my father so strong for all these years. I could never tell what he fought for other than his own ambition," Cao Pi said, draining the cup he was given in one gulp. A frowning Xiahou Dun, who looked at him with curiosity in his eyes, poured him another.

"Nephew, what did you think of your father? What impression has he left on you, both as a father and a lord?" Xiahou Dun asked. Cao Pi drank another two cups before responding.

"He-he w-was cold. Cold and d-different from the o-other fathers I have seen. I had never heard him praise me e-ever. H-h-he was always so calm, even in the m-most t-tense of circumstances. Nothing ever made an impression on him, or nothing I did anyway," Cao Pi said. His voice was full of some emotion Xiahou Dun could not specify. Almost sorrow and dislike rolled into one. The young lord was clearly drunk. He could not hold his alcohol as well as his father or his young brothers. _He's different from the other Cao's, that's why, _Xiahou Dun thought to himself.

"Nephew, shall I escort you back to your chambers?" Xiahou Dun said, gently touching him. Cao Pi almost fell over and was caught by his uncle who lifted him bridal-style.

"Uncle, you're a g-g-good man. My f-father should have been m-more like you. I hope I can be l-like you when I raise my son, and when I protect my w-w-wife," Cao Pi said blearily. Xiahou Dun carried the drunken lord out of his tent and into the carriage. The young man didn't put up much of a fight, not trashing about as most drunks do. _He's different tonight. He speaks with sincerity that I never see in him normally. _Xiahou Dun sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed were he had lay his nephew down. The general looked down at the letters his nephew received. His mother, his younger brothers, his friends and Xiahou Dun's son and nephews all sent letters, but his other brothers, Zhang and Zhi as well as his own wife did not send letters. _His life with his father and family must have been far more difficult than I imagined him to suppress his own feelings. _Xiahou Dun drank down one last glass of wine that he had kept with him in his flask. _What must it be like, to be so young and yet so important to your country? To have nothing, not even family that cares, to think about in the dark of the night…_

Xu Chang was a welcome sight to Cao Pi after the run-down towns and villages he had crossed with his men on his way here. But even though he felt relief and comfort in the larger, more extravagant city, Cao Pi could not shake away the feelings of apprehension he was feeling. This would be his first audience in front of the emperor of the Han as well as his first time in the city as its ruler. As Cao Pi stared ahead of himself towards the grand palace that stood in the centre of the city, walled away from the peasantry, he heard foot steps come up from behind him. His uncle Xiahou Dun had come, holding a small ornate box.

"I believe that we discussed giving his highness a gift for your first official visit in front of the imperial court. I had little time, but this is the best Jia Xu and myself could come up with," his uncle said to him. Cao Pi removed the lid from the box and slowly lowered his hands inside and grasped the cool object within before slowly raising it out. Cao Pi held it up in the light and felt a twinge of surprise in him. It was a phoenix. A statue of a phoenix of course, carved form solid jade.

"A phoenix, uncle?" Cao Pi questioned. His uncle smiled.

"Jia Xu thought it would be bold, but fitting. Personally, I agree," Xiahou Dun said with a grin. Cao Pi smiled too. It was fitting in a way. The phoenix, the bird of life, death, and most commonly, rebirth. _Under my reign, it will be Wei that will be reborn from the ashes of our defeat. I am the one who will rule now. Only I can change the world…_

**Well, that's the end of another chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed and leave another if it takes your fancy. Just want to clarify some things. There will be a lot of historical references, mostly on matters of court and imperial conduct and imperial city life. So I will be leaving some notes to answer any questions and to explain some historical info just in case. **

**The emperor is commonly referred to as the Son of Heaven. The Imperial court is divided into many ranks but I will elaborate on those later. **

**When Dong Zhuo burned down Luoyang, the emperor was moved to Xu province capital, commonly called Xuchang. **

**Jade was a stone, which was a symbol of imperial and divine authority. **

**Cao Pi's brothers will feature in this story. He had twenty-five or so, I believe, but some were born late into Cao Cao's life, so not all will be mentioned. I can promise Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, Cao Xiong, Cao Chong, Cao Ju, and Cao Yun and most probably Cao Gun as well.**

**Well thanks again for the read. If you get confused feel free to message me. I will be leaving many notes at the end of my chapters.**

**Historical tidbit: Jiang Wei killed his wife and children himself when his rebellion failed. And people call Cao Pi bad…**


	6. The Son of Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

The Son of Heaven

Cao Pi was dressed in his finest of robes, the silk unmatched with blue and gold embroidery along the sleeves. He kneeled outside of the central palace, where the emperor sat and where the imperial court would be in session. He would be called in soon, to discuss his father's death and his succession. The court had called him so hurriedly that Cao Pi hadn't time to see his son or his wife. Cao Pi had friends and allies in the court, namely Jia Xu and his father's personal friend Xun Yu. With their support Cao Pi hoped that the court meeting would be swift, but until he entered the inner halls, he could not know. His audience with the emperor would decide his fate as well as the fate of the empire his father had built. _To think that one as low as the failure emperor of Han would be the one to decide the fate of the country and myself. How humiliating, and my father has yet to be laid to rest properly. _However, Cao Pi was interrupted from his thoughts by the voice of a minister of court.

"The divine son of heaven, his highness, the emperor Xian of Han demands the presence of Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao, Duke of Wei, in the imperial court," declared the minister. Cao Pi gritted his teeth and slowly strode forward. _Demanding my presence… huh, it's almost as if he expects to regain control. The emperor will regret his overconfidence. _Cao Pi walked up the steps and peered at the doors, which led into the imperial court. He had never entered the courtroom himself, but thanks to the advice of his uncles Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, he was able to quickly learn proper court etiquette. The doors opened and Cao Pi strode towards the doors, before pausing before them and kowtowing three times at the door, towards the throne of the emperor. This ritual was the same all individuals performed when summoned by the emperor. Three kowtows at the door, three at the middle of the hall, and finally, three at the front, right before the throne. As Cao Pi walked a short distance to the middle and once again kowtowed, he realized something. _My bowing before the emperor shows my obedience to the will of the Han. But the emperor and the court should not count their victories so soon. I will master this court just as my father did…_

Cao Pi finished Kowtowing in the centre of the court and moved to the front, near the throne of the emperor. As Cao Pi completed his bows, he quickly glanced upwards to see the emperor. He seemed to be on edge, almost wary of him. _He knows that I am my father's son. He will have his guard up. _Cao Pi completed his final bow and waited, his forehead pressed to the floor. The emperor hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Please rise lord Cao Pi, and report before the imperial court of the Han," Emperor Xian said. Cao Pi rose from his position on the ground and brushed his robes.

"I thank his imperial highness. I have brought a gift to bestow upon his divine majesty," Cao Pi said. He looked behind himself for a moment, seeing the encouraging faces of Jia Xu and his father's friend, Xun Yu. Cao Pi turned back and slowly walked to the emperor's throne with his head bowed. Kneeling before the emperor, Cao Pi presented the silver wood box that his uncle had prepared to the emperor, holding it out before him. Emperor Xian slowly reached forward and opened the box. Reaching inside, he gasped at the contents. He slowly pulled out a solid jade phoenix statue that Xiahou Dun had made by some of the finest craftsmen in Wei. However, Cao Pi knew that the statue held more meaning than just being an expensive yet mere gift. The phoenix was the bird of rebirth, of renewal. Perhaps the emperor, dim as he was in Cao Pi's mind also grasped the veiled meaning behind the gift. However, he placed the statue to the side of him and offered light praise to Cao Pi regarding its design. Finally, Cao Pi spoke, addressing the entire court.

"My dear comrades. Loyal defenders of the empire of Han, just months previous my father announced that he would deliver justice upon the traitors of the southlands, led by the corrupt Sun Quan, who seeks to overthrow your majesty's great dynasty and create one of his own" Cao Pi began before a member of court, a minister, interrupted him.

"We are all aware of this invasion, however, news of the invasion's result have yet to be disclosed before his majesty. Cao Pi, what is the meaning of this blatant disrespect to the emperor?" the minister asked. Cao Pi bowed to the man, gritting his teeth and responded.

"My honourable friend, the news of the invasion's result are to be discussed know, when the full details can be described," Cao Pi said. The minister bowed and resumed his position in line.

"The naval invasion of the southlands and of the province of Jing was unsuccessful in defeating and destroying the traitors led by Liu Bei and Sun Quan," Cao Pi spoke before the council. At this, the court broke into hurried and panicked discussion. Another minister stepped out of line and addressed Cao Pi.

"Defeat? How could that be possible? You father was given charge of over eight hundred thousand of our men! Loss was unacceptable" the man spoke boldly and angrily. Cao Pi flushed as another minister stepped forward.

"This defeat has jeopardized his majesty and placed his imperial highness in danger of retaliation by the rebel forces. The court and his divine majesty warned the prime minister. We told him that waging war against the southerners will only result in further chaos, yet he ignored all of us and now the forces that serve his highness have been defeated and the prestige of our court has been irreparably damaged," the man spoke angrily.

"What else could be expected from the grandson of an eunuch?" the voice of another man in the court came. Cao Pi flushed even further at this. _How dare they doubt the ability of my family and denounce my family name!_

"Good sirs of the court, your highness, please allow me to explain the situation," Jia Xu said, stepping forward form his position. Cao Pi looked at him in relief. "The invasion of Jing province was not an entire failure, but rather a partial success. While the force sent may have been damaged by tenacious enemy counterattacks, the province of Jing lies largely under the control of your highness. The plan was not a total waste," and with this the grand commandant stepped back.

"Be that as it may, were it not for the Chancellor's haste and poor judgment, this situation would never have arose!" a minister yelled out. At this time, when Cao Pi felt himself beginning to lose control, the emperor raised his hand and silence fell.

"What has happened to the Chancellor? Why does he send his son to defend himself in court?" the emperor asked. Cao Pi turned to face the emperor and bowed.

"Your highness, my father was killed in combat against the traitorous enemy," Cao Pi said. At these words there was an outbreak of yelling and questions amongst the court. The emperor looked dumbfounded, and almost relieved._ He obviously disliked my father, something which we both share._

"Then with the Chancellor's death a new Chancellor must be selected, so that he may carry out the emperor's will and enforce peace between the divided forces of the land," Hua Xin said. Cao Pi turned to him with an expression of dislike on his face. _Father was right about him, he is an opportunist with no loyalties to any one man._ Cao Pi spoke to the emperor in hurried tones.

"Your highness, the person chosen to succeed my father must command the same respect that he had among the peasantry and among the soldiers of your lands," Cao Pi spoke and bowed. The emperor bit his lip in consternation. However, Hua Xin spoke before the emperor could speak.

"Cao Pi, this entire court could not be more aware of your intentions. Like your father before you, you seek to enslave this court! But will his majesty really entrust such great responsibility to one as young as you. A youth descended from scum!" Hua Xin yelled spitefully. Cao Pi stood straight and tall as he faced him, his face hiding the enormous anger he felt at that moment. _I must have control, no matter the humiliation I endure, I must look toward the future. I cannot allow this to faze me._

"The honourable Hua Xin speaks true when he calls me young. However, my inexperience is made up for by my loyalty to his majesty's will. I possess nothing but pure and loyal intentions towards this court," Cao Pi said with conviction in his voice. "My father was a great man, regardless of his background. I share that background with pride, knowing that my father and his father and his father all possessed more talent and bravery than any of you!" he yelled, pointing to the court. "His bravery is what united this land underneath us, his courage and wisdom is what saved his imperial majesty's life!"

At his words, the court fell into a hushed silence, but it seemed that Cao Pi was still not finished. "I may lack the abilities that drove my father to greatness, but I am willing to share whatever talents I may posses with his imperial majesty. As all of you know, my father commanded great loyalty from his men. Many of these men know have accepted me as a replacement. That includes the one hundred thousand men I have stationed throughout Xu Chang," Cao Pi said, with a hint of a threat in his voice. The message and threat seemed to reach the council as they all looked around, dismayed and the emperor visibly paled at this news. He shakily stood up.

"As emperor of this land, I bestow the rank of Chancellor upon the lord Cao Pi as well as the title, Duke of Wei!" the emperor proclaimed hurriedly. The court all bowed before him, therefore heads touching the ground. Some were defiant and others stubborn, but all fell to their knees regardless. Cao Pi smiled to himself. _So this is power? The feeling of greatness and accomplishment and control one feels when they see a sight such as this, the imperial court bowing before me. The phoenix statue is a premonition in more than one way. Like the phoenix, I shall revive this land. This world will be reborn anew, with me at its helm!_

Cao Pi walked away from the imperial courthouse with a smile on his face. _The emperor is under my control, for now at least. Just as father had done, I shall use the emperor's name to justify my conquest of the land. Everything will be done in his name._ Cao Pi laughed, as he walked down the steps of the courthouse. The sky was dark and save for the imperial guards stationed at the gates and doors of the courtyard in which he now moved, Cao Pi was alone. He laughed to the sky, his emotions leaking out and soon fresh tears ran down his cheeks. His laugh turned into a choke, but the new Chancellor stifled the noise. _After so long, it's finally happened. Father was wrong, I will never again be the failure of this family. I will guide this land my own way, without his meddling. _However, a man standing behind him interrupted Cao Pi from his thoughts.

"Chancellor, you have yet to leave the imperial courtyard. Is something disturbing you?" the voice came from Jia Xu, whose dark robes hid him from Cao Pi's line of sight. Cao Pi found it frightening how the man could appear without him noticing, but he brushed the thought away and wiped his face. Turning around, Cao Pi replied to the commandant.

"Master Jia Xu, I was just reflecting on what transpired within the imperial court," Cao pi said. Jia Xu smiled at him, some emotion behind his eyes.

"If you would like to, perhaps you would like to join me for a drink in my home, Chancellor?" Jia Xu asked. Cao Pi eyed him. _What could he want from me at this time? _

"I would be honoured master Jia Xu, please lead the way," Cao Pi said. The young man followed the imperial commandant to his mansion, located in the upper crust of the city, in a district of many multiple mansions. Jia Xu's was even grander than the others, large and grand on the outside, while warm and comfortable inside, which Cao Pi noticed when he first stepped inside. He had been to the man's house before and it always had him slightly confused as why such an eccentric and cold man could like such a warm house. However, Cao Pi took it as confirmation that Jia Xu was indeed human and not a spirit lord, with little worldly comforts. Cao Pi was seated in the smaller, more private dining area alongside Jia Xu as wine was served to them. _Grape wine. He knows me well. _

"The wine you have provided me is excellent. I am surprised that you noticed my partiality to grape wine, master," Cao Pi said. Jia Xu chuckled.

"I've had you father read enough of you poetry to me to know your preference in wine," Jia Xu responded. Looking surprised, Cao Pi sipped more of his wine before glancing up at the strategist.

"My father read you my poetry?" Cao Pi asked.

"Surprised? He would always take great pride in showing his sons talents to me, in fact it was a favorite past time of his I believe," Jia Xu said. He eyed the young Chancellor, who was staring into his cup of wine with a look of internal conflict on his face.

"My lord, forgive me for asking this, but it appears to me that the relationship between yourself and the former chancellor might not have been an ideal relationship between father and son. Is there any truth in that?" the commandant asked Cao Pi. Cao Pi looked up from his goblet and peered into the strategist's eyes. Sighing Cao Pi replied.

"I cannot hide that my father and I did not seem to get along as well as I hoped, or as well as others perceived. We were different people. From childhood I knew that fact. He was cold and focused, and he never considered me to be the same," Cao Pi said. Jia Xu looked at him, expressionless. Cao Pi never spoke of his relationship with his father to many people. But now that he was gone, it helped to share his feelings. _Interesting. He seems so cold and distant at times, as if he is detached from such matters, but then he shows this side of himself to others. Truly he is a curious one._

"However, I do not wish to discuss such matters any longer. That was all in the past, and now my father is dead. To bring up such grievances would only serve to unsettle his spirit. Instead, I propose a toast to the man. To my father, truly the hero of chaos," Cao Pi said raising his glass. Jia Xu did the same and both men drank until the late hours of the night. As Cao Pi was taken home in Jia Xu's personal carriage, the commandant reflected on what he had heard. Without even meaning to he began to speak out load.

"Hahaha, what a curious fellow he is. Lord Cao Pi, you claim to be different to your father. No, you want to be different, but only because deep down, you two are the same…"

**Well another chapter scratched out! Review and read or in another order is you wish. **

**Some side notes:**

**Chancellor or Prime Minister was the title Cao Cao held. You can call it either one but Chancellor is my preferred one. **

**Jia Xu is a court adviser and a strategist; he's not a general like they make him in the game. **

**Kowtow is to bow and kneel, touching your forehead to the floor.**

**Cao Pi loved grape wine. He wrote several poems on it and included such views in his essays. Saw a funny Youtube video called "Cao Pi's grapes" that pretty much sums it up.**

**In the **_**Dian Lun**_**, which is Cao Pi's scroll on literary criticism, he wrote a small autobiography. They say he was talented with the sword and with the bow and arrow and that his relationship with his father was good. I didn't include any of those.**

**I will be bringing in Sima Yi, Zhen Ji and some other generals, like Zhang He, in soon. The other kingdoms will be talked about and sometimes appear, but this will be sporadic and scheduled. **

**I am debating about adding any 'Jin' or Wei 2.0 characters. The only ones alive would be the newborn Sima Shi, Zhuge Dan in his teens, Deng Ai in his twenties, and Guo Huai, in his early twenties.**

**Hua Xin is a court official. He was noted for being underhanded.**

**Xun Yu was Cao Cao's chief adviser.**


	7. Reunion and Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors, it is property of Koei.**

Reunion and Farewell

This was the moment he most looked forward to and most dreaded. Cao Pi stood in his new, much larger chambers, the room once inhabited by his father, waiting for his wife and son. Months had passed since he last had an audience with them, and now Cao Pi was greatly looking forward to seeing them again. However, the chancellor feared this moment as well. His wife and he had never really gotten along, and his son was so young that in the few short months Cao Pi had been gone, the young boy might have forgotten him. His fears would have to be addressed now though, as Cao Pi could hear the approaching footsteps, signaling the arrival of his wife and son. At the doorway a servant entered the room.

"Chancellor, Lady Zhen and her son Cao Rui request an audience with the Chancellor of Wei," the servant declared. Cao Pi cleared his throat before waving his had. The servant got the message and ushered the pair into his new room. Cao Pi's breath caught in his throat. _Finally, face to face once again._

His son had grown, standing a few centimeters taller than before. His hair had grown out as well, Pi noticed. But as wonderful it was to see his son again, the person who really caught his eye was his wife. Called Zhen Ji by the servants and by his family, called Zhen Fu by himself personally. She stood over their son, wearing her some of her finest clothes, her hair done up intricately, rings of jade and amber worn around her delicate fingers. She was breathtaking to him, had been ever since he had seen her. His son's face lit up with happiness and he made to rush towards his father who had been absent for so long for the past months, but his mother stopped him. Holding her arm in front of the young boy, the new chancellor's wife bowed low to the floor, and after a brief moment of hesitation, his son also bowed low. Cao Pi stared at them for a long while. The full realization that his relationship with others would never be the same finally hit him. His son and wife never had those formalities around them before his new position. _Just another change I'll have to get used to. _

"Please rise my dear, there is no need for any such formality," Cao Pi said. Slowly, his wife and son rose up from their positions. His son, Cao Rui, quickly embraced him around the waist, chattering away.

"Father, I can't believe that you here! I started to think that you were going to die! That's what everyone else thought! I told that you wouldn't though! I said that you were going to come home!" his son spoke, speaking quickly and joyfully. Cao Pi had to smile at this sight. He never liked children much, and he was a man who hid behind false emotions constantly, however, his son was a person he could never falsify his affections for. Now that he had risen to the rank of chancellor his son was now of great import to his family and to the imperial court. However, something in his son's speech had displeased him.

"Rui, who was foolish enough to tell you that I was going to die?" Cao Pi asked his son quietly. The young boy opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Rui, you must go to bed now. It's late and your father is tired. Do not burden him with silly rumors," Zhen told her son. Rui looked frustrated and looked pleadingly at his father, who laughingly shook his head. With a sigh, his son left the room, escorted by a servant. The husband and wife were alone now in Cao Pi's new bedroom. The man turned to face his wife, who was watching the doorway were there son had disappeared through.

"I must confess my love, you do not seem as pleased to see me as I thought you would have been," the chancellor said questioningly. He had noticed it as soon as he saw her again. In a fashion completely opposite from their son, his wife's face seemed to register only tiredness and a sense or wariness.

"You are mistaken my lord. I have only feelings or great pleasure at seeing you, my love. I am pleased by your ascension to chancellor my lord, and grieve for the late chancellor, your father," Zhen replied. When Cao Pi looked into her eyes, he saw the feelings he had noticed before had vanished. She looked at him with pride and adoration. _Perhaps I am overthinking things. My mind is playing tricks with me. I am paranoid and tired after such an ordeal. _Cao Pi pulled his wife closer to him, until their bodies were pressed against each other.

"I see, forgive me for doubting you, my love. After all the ordeals I have faced so recently I forget my manners and trust," he said apologetically. His wife smiled up at him.

"Please my lord, such apologies are nor necessary. As my husband, you may place me under as much scrutiny as you like," she said to him. He smiled down at her, suddenly distracted by their closeness. Away for so long… the feeling of having a woman close to him was almost alien. _It has been a long time…_ Cao Pi pulled his wife down with him onto their new bed.

"I presume my lord has other ideas in mind, than just simple rest?" Zhen said to him with a tone that made his body tingle at it's sound. She always knew how to please him, how to arouse him. It was one of the many reasons that he had married her and took on no other. She could read his thoughts well to, he did have other things in mind. Despite his long journey, his five night vigil for his father, and the strain of constant running and riding as well as his new responsibilities and his stand-off with the imperial court, there were something's he could not put off. A man had needs, and he was lucky enough to have a wife who could respond to those needs. _In a most pleasing manner, as well. _His tiredness was forgotten as he was suddenly upon her. The night felt long to the both of them as Cao Pi relieved himself of stress and worry in the arms of the one he loved most. His need to sleep caught up with him eventually, and the young man fell into the pillows and cushions on his bed like a dead weight after the long hours he had spent intimately with his wife. Had he opened his eyes to peer at her before he slept, had he noticed her expressions before he fell off of her, he would have seen the tears slide down her face, and a look of sheer sadness cross her eyes.

Cao Pi awoke in the early hours of the next day, still exhausted, yet determined to stay conscious. He could not afford to sleep in, not the day after he received such important duties from the emperor. The court does not adjourn for quite some, so Pi spent most of his early morning praying to the heavens for his father's soul, which most court ministers would have approved of, in his family's altar, before practicing his calligraphy at his low desk in the chancellor's personal office. He was the type of man who would write for hours on end and enjoy it, consider it ideal, provided that he was not disturbed. However, such ideal thoughts were not appropriate for that particular morning, as Cao Pi heard a light knocking on the door.

"Enter please," Cao Pi said to the servant waiting at the door. The man moved quickly to find out who was the source of the disturbance for his lord and opened the door. The man came tottering back in.

"My lord, you mother and brothers are all requesting a presence with you," the servant declared. The chancellor stopped his writing, and sighed. _This was bound to happen eventually. _

"Send them in," Cao Pi said standing up to greet his family. The servant bowed low and left through the door, before reappearing with his family. His mother was at the head of the group, and his younger brothers Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi. Cao Xiong was not among them, most probably still resting in bed. The youngest of Lady Bian's sons was constantly sick, ruling him out as a potential heir to his father's rank and positions.

"Mother, third brother, fourth brother, how splendid to see you. I was expecting your arrival," Cao Pi said. His mother, eyes cold strode into the room, looking around, before throwing her eldest son a look of scorn.

"Zhihuan, you have usurped your father's position so soon after his death? Have you no shame at all! You never bothered to inform us, your family, nor did you discuss the matter of inheritance with your brothers!" his mother spoke quietly yet angrily at him. Cao Pi looked at his mother, expecting her response.

"Mother dear, this is what father decreed on his deathbed. The flames of the ship and wounds killed my beloved father, and he appointed me as his sole heir in his final moments. Would you have me disobey his orders?" he questioned. His mother visibly flushed and quieted down. Cao Zhi spoke up in his mother's stead.

"Second brother, regardless of your intentions, that does not excuse you from ignoring us. Father has passed on, and yet you only care about consolidating your power?" Zhi spoke angrily. Pi raised his eyebrows. His brother was being more direct and serious than he usually was. Zhi usually focused on writing his poetry, drinking, and womanizing. Yet Pi always knew to never take their father's favorite child lightly. However, before he could respond to his brother, his other brother interrupted.

"Mother, Zijian, second brother was surly looking out for all of our interests. He has never been greedy before this. We should trust him more," Cao Zhang said, causing Cao Pi to look at his third brother surprised. _Ziwen, to get support from you? This at least, comes as a surprise. _

"Third brother, elder brother has always held his own interests above all else. I thought you of all people would agree!" Cao Zhi said to his brother. This comment caused Cao Pi's blood to people. His brother Zhi was far more than just a mere pest. He always found a way to stand before him.

"Zijian, I am disappointed to hear you speak of me in this way. I have always had this family's best interests in heart. Have you stopped to think about my possible motives? No listen to me," Cao Pi cut off his brother before he could speak. "You never think these things through! You only question! But that's okay now. I have the power to change all this! I did not warn any of you of my ascension because time was of the utmost importance," Cao Pi said.

"Explain that, Zhihuan," his mother said. Cao Pi turned on her.

"Mother, I thought after years or being alongside father you would at least understand this situation. Our lands, our father's lands are in a highly precarious position. When father was still alive, the Han court and the generals of this land were kept in balance. The Han posed no threat to us. They had only the divine name and a decadent empire as a source of power. They were defenseless. Father was able to keep the court alive and strong but still under his control, and therefore they could not oppose us. But now, with father's death, all of this changes. The court and the emperor will use father's death to try to regain power. My swift action was the only plan master Jia Xu could think of in order for our family to retain power. Do you understand now mother? Brother?" Cao Pi questioned and finished his explanation. His mother looked at him, conflicted, while his brother still looked distrustful.

"Please, I no longer have time for idle talk such as this. Father's funeral will occur soon. You best prepare for it, mother, Ziwen, Zijian," Cao Pi said, dismissing them. His mother and brother Cao Zhang left without another word. His brother Zhi stayed back, looking as though he was going to speak.

"Yes brother? I told you, I have little time for idle chatter. Run along now," Cao Pi said almost tauntingly. Zhi's jaw tightened and he turned around swiftly and made for the door. Before he left, Cao Pi stopped him.

"Zijian, my dear brother, if you ever disrespect me in front of mother and brother again I will make things extremely unpleasant for you."

His brother looked at him, his face expressionless, but his eyes betraying a sense of fear. Satisfied, Cao Pi waved his hand signaling his dismissal. Zhi left the room and Pi's servant closed the door with a bow. When the doors finally closed, Cao Pi let out an exhausted sigh. The conversation had left him feeling very tired, more so than he previously. _Perhaps I shouldn't have spent the night with Zhen… _Stretching out his legs, Cao Pi rubbed his eyes and let out another tired sigh. He argued with his brother again. This time he went as far as to threaten him. In hindsight, it was probably a bad move on his part, but he really had no choice but to discipline his brother. He constantly infuriated him, even when the two of them were younger. Their father had protected Zhi back then, always sheltering his favorite son from the wrath of his elders, but now that his father was gone, Zhi had to get used to him being in charge. Pi needed absolute authority in order govern effectively. Having his brother second-guessing him and his claim was a bad start. _Jealous of me perhaps? He always liked the attention he received from father. His poetry ensured him many supporters and friends. _His brother was highly skilled and therefore as the son of an important and powerful warlord, he too was deemed important. His popularity might even exceed that of Cao Pi's. _I shall have someone keep and eye on him. As his brother and superior I must keep him close to me, so to ensure that his thoughts are on loyalty to me only. _

"My lord, another man has arrived to see you. He wishes to congratulate you on your promotion," his servant interrupted him from the privacy of his thoughts once again.

"Send him in," Cao Pi said again, now a little irritated. _Why am I suddenly being harassed by people right and left? _But at the sight of the man at the doorway, Cao Pi's face cracked into a small smile.

"Boren! I didn't expect to see you!" Cao Pi greeted his best friend, scrambling to his feet. At the doorway stood Cao Pi's distant cousin by marriage, and best friend he had since the two met. Xiahou Shang stood tall and proud and his face to broke into a smile at the sight of his friend. However, instead to walking forward to greet Cao Pi, the young man fell to his knees, and kowtowed to his friend.

"My lord, your humble servant Xiahou Shang bears gifts to bless your great promotion, most esteemed lord," Xiahou Shang spoke, his voice loud and highly official. Cao Pi stopped short of his friend and gazed at him with irritation. Trust Shang to joke about such serious matters. Like his uncle and Cao Pi's uncle, Xiahou Yuan, the young man was highly accomplished, but preferred to relax and joke, rather than take things seriously.

"Boren, rise this instant! Your false flattery insults my pride. There is no need for such formalities between us," Cao Pi said. Shang rose to his feet and gave a short bow towards Cao Pi before smiling and speaking.

"Zhihuan, it's been so long. There is much you must tell me, but for now, I have brought some wine for us to drink and contemplate over," he said casually. _Grape wine? He too, knows me very well._ Setting down the drink, Cao Pi watched at Shang poured the win into two cups, proffering one to Cao Pi before serving himself.

"The time we spend together right know will be short. The funeral is bound to start soon, isn't that right my lord?" Shang asked his friend.

"That is correct," Pi said with a sigh.

"I forgot to say, my great condolences for your father's death. It is a great loss," Shang said. Cao Pi frowned into his cup.

"I would rather not speak of that man right now. I will no doubt be forced to recount numerous tales of my father to those lords and general outside. In the time we have, let me tell you what has just transpired," Pi said. As Cao Pi recounted his morning, Xiahou Shang listened with interest, not stopping him.

"Lord Cao Zhang agreed with you? That is cause for concern. The two of you have never gotten along, ever," Shang said. Pi nodded. Before the two could speak anymore, there was another knock on the door, and a servant entered.

"My lords, the procession is waiting for you outside," he said. Cao Pi nodded and stood up. Without a word, the two men left the room and walked slowly towards the outdoors. As the servant had said, a large procession lay in wait for him, holding his father's coffin of jade and gold. As Cao Pi passed through the crowed, he received bows, pats on the back, brief hugs from those immensely close or else immensely strong enough to pull Cao Pi into their hold. He even saw a few kowtows at him. Cao Pi walked until he reached a small throne-like chair next to the patch of earth his father's casket would be buried in. Beside him stood his wife, his son, and his brothers and sisters, those younger and those older. Even his brothers in ill health, such as Cao Xiong and Cao Chong had arrived. The initial ceremony was quite normal, with added poems written by his father himself. The time came for Cao Pi to give his final speech to his father, before he sent him to the heavens. Cao Pi stepped forward, robed in all white and spoke.

"Father, throughout my life, I have always revered you. You appeared to me as one of the great warriors of old, greater than even the legendary Bai Qi! You displayed honour, courage, strength and care throughout your entire life. I have and will always respect you for the wisdom and vision that you had shown this most unworthy world!" and with this, Cao Pi fell to his knees and kowtowed towards his father's coffin. At this, all others present fell to their knees and did the same, genuine tears of sorrow falling down their cheeks. Cao Pi looked around at the crying procession. _Strangely enough, father touched the hearts of each of his men. I will this in genuine tones father, I have a long road ahead of me to match you… _As Cao Pi rose from his kowtow, he caught sight of the emperor, sitting on a throne. He alone did not kowtow towards the coffin, his face fearful and shocked. Catching Cao Pi's eye, he hastily lowered his gaze and did not look up again until the end of the ceremony. At this time, the emperor rose and left, not turning back. He did not speak at all, until he reached the altar of his ancestors, a room forbidden to all other men. Once he entered the room, he fell to his knees before the altar and began to sob. He spoke, his words angry and fearful at first, before they changed to tones of hate and malice.

"How dare that insolent wretch Cao Pi force me to attend the funeral of his cursed father. Ancestors, I am glad that he has finally died! This world should grieve for such a man, and yet before me today, I saw many bold warriors and clever minister shed tears and bow before this man's grave! And now his son has gained power! He seeks to use me too, just as his father did! Oh ancestors, I have spent much time looking for an answer. But now I see only one path for me! I will kill this Cao Pi and ring his family to ruin! Ancestors, the revival of the Han is near!

**Well, another chapter bites the dust of fanfiction. Thanks for reading everyone, please leave a review if that takes your fancy.**

**Cao Zhang and Cao Zhi and Cao Xiong were all brothers of Cao Pi, full brothers born of Lady Bian. **

**Cao Zhang is Ziwen.**

**Cao Zhi is Zijian.**

**Cao Xiong is really ill. **

**As with most families in ancient China or early China, brothers were viewed as rivals most of the time.**

**Xiahou Shang is Boren. He and Cao Pi were great friends in real life, though their relationship took a turn for the worse.**

**Emperor Xian normally doesn't attend funerals. That explains his outrage. **

**Many emperors would pray to their ancestors for guidance.**


	8. Blackest Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Blackest Night

Calligraphy, one of the few personal pleasures that Cao Pi indulged in and one of the few that his father had approved of. His focus on the arts, such as music, poetry, and writing seemed to please his father, once again; these were among the few things he managed to do that pleased his father. His brother Zhi had excelled in the same field, taking all the same tutoring that Cao Pi had taken and writing poetry in his own style. Cao Pi considered his own poetry to be quite superior to that of his brother, but he knew that many held disdain for his views. _Hah! The nerve of those obtuse fools, holding belief in the heavens and in immortals. Legends and nonsense, that's father expected me to fill my head with._ It was his own skepticism that made his poetry unpopular with some. While always excellently written, Cao Pi rarely hid his meanings behind metaphors. He was the type to address the situation, as it was, not the type to have double meanings. Zhi, the brother who had always clashed with and argued with about trivial matters and highly important matters. Never around his father of course, for Zhi was the favourite son while Cao Pi was often disdained for his supposed shallowness. It made him wonder on what was the possible reason that drove his father to make him his heir. Was it simply because he was the only one with him? Was he considered the only one old enough to stand a chance against the imperial court? Or was he simply fodder for the court to crush, while his brother would grow older and wiser? Such were the questions that Cao Pi lived with his entire life. His father was the type to make his children jump through loopholes in order to gain approval. Competition was very strong in his family, ever since he was old enough to know the meaning of the words inheritance and ruler. The young chancellor stretched folded his papers. It would do him little good to ponder on the motives of a man now deceased. He peered out the window of his room. Xu Chang was a magnificent city, and the palace and mansions he was now dwelling in were true beauties. His own room, previously occupied by his father, was located in White Horn tower, an area of great import, inhabited only by individuals of high social standing and rank. Just as Cao Pi was blowing out his lit candles to leave for that very tower, her heard a shout from outside. The chancellor turned to look at the door, which burst open, revealing a bedraggled and panting guardsmen.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Cao Pi said imperiously. The man shrank before him, but his eyes were wide with worry and urgency.

"M-my lord, there is t-trouble down near the courtyards of the mansions! Rebels have attacked and have began to slaughter many people! They are shouting… they are shouting," the servant drifted off. Cao Pi looked at him in panic.

"What are they shouting? Tell me now!" Cao Pi said, almost shouting himself.

"My lord, they are shouting 'Death to the traitor Cao Pi and the entire Cao clan!'" the servant said fearfully. Cao Pi turned pale.

"They mean to kill me, but if they are not outside this room then they must believe me to be in White Horn tower!" Cao Pi said aloud. _Zhen! Rui! _Cao Pi turned to the man.

"Find every able bodied man and wake the elite guard! Fetch me a horse and join me at the front gates. We ride for White Horn tower!" he said, drawing his ornate sword form it's sheath. The blood was starting to rush to his head, his anger and fury quickly rising. His wife and his son were in danger from a group of cowardly imbeciles. _They dare threaten to slay me? I will make them pay for their impudence. Those who question my rule will be slaughtered. _Cao Pi forced open the large and heavy doors separating him from the outside. Cool air whipped at his face, and in the air, the scent of rain or perhaps snow was thick. It was chilly, but hardly any of that registered to Cao Pi as he waited impatiently for the arrival of the guard. The longer he took, the more danger the tower was of collapsing. Aside from his wife and son, many important political figures lived and resided in the area. It was an area of luxury and wealth. His father only rewarded his most loyal officers and friends by housing them in that district. Any one of their deaths could severely weaken his hold on the court and diminish his allies to a small few. _The enemy is smart after all. This attack is almost certainly a rebel effort to supplant me. _At the sound of hooves beating against the ground, the chancellor turned to see his elite guard amassed together on their large mounts. Slinging up onto his own horse, Shadow Runner as his brother Ang had once named him, Cao Pi realized that this was another heirloom left to him from his father. Even better than the horse was the set of arrows and the sturdy bow hanging from the horses pouch. He sheathed his sword and pulled out the set. Zhihuan was not a swordsman. His father had embarrassedly realized as such, and Cao Pi spent a majority of his time practicing archery. Killing an enemy from afar, where he would not see their blood spill onto him nor be in danger from their strikes was something Cao Pi had found to be in his element. Wasting no more time, he shook his reigns and the horse was off. The elite Calvary guard behind him rode as well. Swift and bold, the group made great ground, swiftly closing in on the district under attack from rebel forces. Shadow Runner was an impressive steed. The chancellor was talented at riding, but this mount was in an entirely different range from what he was used to. _We are closing in. The enemy will pay for this!_

"My lord, the tower is within sight!" cried a lieutenant to his right. Zhihuan looked ahead of him and saw through the mass of other mansions and walls; the White Horn tower was visible. Cao Pi's blood ran cold. The tower itself was in flames, embers leaping off the building and smoke filling the already dark sky. The gates were open and the chancellor and his guard charges through. Cao Pi scanned the area and was surprised by what he saw. The rebel forces were locked in combat with another guard force. Atop his horse was Cao Zhang, who viciously hacked down his opponents beneath him. Cao Pi too had his men jump into the fray. The rebels numbered no more than a hundred, and with the reinforcements, the loyalists numbered almost twice that number. White Horn tower had been set ablaze from the top, but Zhihuan could clearly see the rebels attempting to break in, meaning that the inhabitants indoors had barricaded themselves inside. With a cry of fury, Cao Pi pulled out his bow and took aim. With the swift release of his hand, an arrow soared through the crowed nailing a rebel soldier in the back. He continued with this action, picking off enemies from the sidelines with the utmost precision. Suddenly, Cao Pi was glad to have asked his uncle for help in archery. He would be near useless in battle without it. The rebels began to realize that they had no chance of victory, however, this only increased their will to fight. It seemed that they would rather fight and die than surrender. Suddenly, Cao Pi felt his horse jerk beneath him and he was hurled from his mount. As the young lord gasped for air, the breath knocked out of his lungs, he noticed a group of rebels holding torches and pikes. The flames had obviously frightened the horse and caused him to be dismounted. His bow was crushed by the fall, leaving him defenseless before his opponents. Standing up, Cao Pi drew his blade, his arm trembling, but he managed to conceal that. His swordsmanship was nothing to brag about. His father and tutors called him hopeless with the weapon. Anger and desperation rather than talent fueled the strength he showed at Chibi, and now, with the breath knocked out of his lungs, his hands bruised and his mind clouded with worry for his family and life, Cao Pi could hardly concentrate on things like footwork and arm strength. His enemies recognized him as the chancellor and began to close in. He deflected the first shot with his sword and thrust out to counter another, but that outnumbered him easily. Cao Pi blocked and parried several more blows, before one of his enemies broke away from his position and charged him. Cao Pi lashed out blindly and felt his blade pierce him, but his sword stuck deep and left his hands as the enemy soldier fell to the floor. His guards occupied with driving away the enemy from the tower, and the darkness hiding him from view, he was alone and cornered by the rebel forces. The four men advanced on him and Cao Pi stumbled backwards. _Is my death to come so soon? Falling to enemies such as these? How sad. _This was his fate. To fall before he could ever realize his dreams and goals for this land. The lord closed his eyes, blocking from view the approaching rebels. He waited for the blow that would end his life, the blow that would crush his dreams. Instead he heard a gasp and a shout. Zhihuan opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. Before him stood his friend, one of his oldest and most trusted. Xiahou Mao dismounted from his horse and swung his pike and slamming it down onto his wounded enemy.

"Zilin! What are you doing here!" the chancellor questioned. His friend ran up to him before roughly grabbing his sleeve and pulling him towards his men.

"Sorry Zhihuan, there are more pressing matters at hand," his friend replied. Cao Pi looked around and noticed the majority of the fighting had finished. A few still resisted, but almost all had been subdued. Without hesitation, Zhihuan stepped forward.

"Open the doors to the tower! Release those inside!" he shouted out. His men quickly obeyed his orders. The doors burst open after some time of struggling with them. At the head of the group that streamed out, Cao Pi saw his wife and his son dangling from her arms. He stepped forward and swept them into his arms.

"Zhen! Zhen, are you all right? Are you okay? Is Rui okay?" he asked while the woman sobbed into his arms. Cao Pi noticed he was trembling, and he forced his body to calm down, slowing his heavy breathing. "Zhen its okay now. It's all over. Your safe now."

The elite guard brought forward multiple lords and nobles that had also been trapped inside the tower. As they recovered, the chancellor continued to hug his wife and son, both her were calming down slowly. Cao Pi kissed his wife on the cheek before looking over her shoulder. His men dragged forward a man bound in ropes and wounded in several places. Cao Pi recognized the man after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Geng Ji, you instigated this treacherous rebellion?" Cao Pi asked the kneeling and coughing man. Geng Ji looked up at the lord and spat on the ground.

"I am the one who has instigated treachery. You and the rest of the Cao clan are the greatest traitors of all! You, who use the noble Han emperor for your impure gains, disgust me more than anything!" the man yelled out passionately. But however impressive his speech was, Zhihuan looked at him with only contempt.

"You have your belief and I have mine. The duty of a vassal is to bottle those beliefs and adopt the ideals of your lord. You Geng Ji are the greatest failure and traitor tonight, regardless of what you say. You knew not your limitations and your actions have only served to strengthen my hate and scorn for those like you! Take this scoundrel away and cut his head off!" Cao Pi ordered. Geng Ji's eyes filled with fear, but as he was dragged away, he looked at the chancellor with eyes filled with hate.

"Long live the Han! Long live the Han! Eternal death and judgment to the Caos!" he shouted out to those around him. After a while, screams lessened and after a moment longer, they could no longer be heard at all. Cao Pi waited until his men brought back the head of the man. He ordered it to be thrown into the river, and began to inspect the damage done by the fire and by the attack. There were many casualties, as the rebels were of the elite guard and fought with great amounts of passion and vigor. He tower was in flames, but rain that he had predicted earlier fell, threatening to extinguish the last of the flames. Cao Pi approached his friend and cousin Xiahou Mao.

"Well Zilin, I have yet to hear how you knew this was happening and why you were here," Cao Pi said. His friend looked at him with eyes filled with concern and happiness.

"Father told me about our lord, the late chancellor. He thought you might need a friendly face and called me down from my home," he said. "I expected you to be here in this tower, but I found a rebellion waiting for me instead," Zilin joked.

"In any case, I am glad you showed up. I promise to discuss this with you later, with Shang, but for now, I have other matters to attend to," Cao Pi told his cousin. Mao nodded to him and bowed, before leaving through the gates of the district. Pi sighed. _A fight for my position so soon, and yet I have not to identified the one who arranged such a rebellion. _

"My lord, urgent news! Please follow us!" a guard spoke to him, kneeling before him. Confused, Cao Pi walked with the men towards the scorched tower. Walking through the doorway, Cao Pi looked about. There were no bodies left around, save for the ones that the soldiers were dragging down. And it was these ones that interested the chancellor. With one look at the latest body to be brought down, Zhihuan's breath caught in his throat and his heart nearly stopped. The guards had brought down the scorched and darkened body of Jia Xu.

**Well another chapter, another end. Leave a review if that takes your fancy.**

**Just to clarify some things, this story is aimed at being both inaccurate and accurate. Still follow? Many historical people in the games will be mentioned and brought in, and many who are not from the games will.**

**Xiahou Mao was Xiahou Dun's son. He was a rather incapable commander but he was Cao Pi's friend and a fierce warrior.**

**I have no idea if Geng Ji existed or not. **

**Also, there is no palace in Xuchang except for the one that the emperor lives in. Cao Pi and the others lived in large estates depending on your rank.**


	9. Hateful Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors.**

Hateful Love

"It's hard to lose an ally, but it's even harder to lose a friend. He was close to you, wasn't he?" Xiahou Shang asked his friend Cao Pi. The latter frowned at his friend and put down the scroll he was reading.

"Master Wenhe was not someone I would consider a friend, ever," he responded. Xiahou Mao looked up from his meal to look at his lord and friend.

"Don't worry, Zhihuan, Boren and I are hardly the jealous type. Having a friend other than us won't hurt us in the least, won't it Boren?" he said laughingly, adding to Cao Pi's mounting irritation. This frustration only furthered when Xiahou Shang joined in.

"Of course we don't mind, Zhihuan. Having one other friend is fine with us!" he said, snickering. The chancellor looked up from his parchments irritably.

"Stop that, the both of you. Have some shame, the man just died. And just so you know, my current attitude is brought on by suspicion rather than sadness," he said. Mao looked surprised.

"Suspicious of what? Geng Ji was caught and killed. Your family is fine, and master Wenhe was the only casualty of repute. A grave loss, and we did not mean any disrespect, but the whole affair has been solved right?" the young warrior asked. Cao Pi stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Geng Ji was nowhere near smart enough nor charismatic enough to muster up a force and attack such a crucial area," Zhihuan said. Boren nodded slowly.

"So your worried that there was another man, someone of greater skill that masterminded the attempted coup?" he asked to which Zhihuan nodded.

"Geng Ji was a man of limited ability. There was no way he could catch everyone by surprise with a move as bold as the one he played last week. He was a mere fool, a weak idiot who got ideas far above his station and paid the price. He was a man without courage, and yet he led that force bravely and as much as I hate to admit it, he showed bravery to the end, though I am sure that could be interpreted as stupidity," Cao Pi said to his friends who nodded back to him slowly.

"Uh, yes that seems about right. I suppose. Really Zhihuan, how is it you are able to remember details on every member of court, even one such as Geng Ji?" Mao said as Shang nodded. Cao Pi sighed, looking unimpressed at his friends.

"Really, you two are officers in the army of the glorious Wei? I wonder why I bother to spend my precious time the pair of you, much less wonder how you two survive in an environment as hostile as the military," Cao Pi said with a shake of his head. Zilin laughed while Boren responded.

"You may be the brainy one Zhihuan, and you always were, but Zilin saved your sorry behind that night, and as you were the one that called us there must be something that you can't get enough of when we are in the room," Boren said teasingly, causing his friend to smile begrudgingly.

"Hmmph, there is that, I suppose. I just realized that I have yet to name your reward Zilin. What will it be this time?" he asked. Before either of his friends could come up with a witty reply, Cao Pi and Xiahou Shang's uncle, and Xiahou Mao's father, Xiahou Dun strode into the room. Bowing first, the tall man turned his gaze upon Shang and Mao who quickly bowed back, lower than he had.

"My lord, you had called for me?" the great general said, with another bow.

Cao Pi smiled at his uncle and bowed as well.

"Uncle, there is little need for formality between us. As my uncle, my father's greatest friend and my most trusted aid, I insist you call me by my name in private," he said generously. Dun smiled, bowing once again.

"As you wish nephew. I must follow your orders I suppose," he said. Cao Pi beckoned him to seat himself next to Shang and Mao, which he did.

"Uncle I have come to ask for your advise in a matter of state. You must have heard about the rebel attack last week that culminated with the death of master Jia Xu. Wenhe was a great and shrewd adviser. Without him, my hold on the imperial court has been weakened. It was frail to start with, as evidenced by the failed rebellion, but now it has become even weaker. Please uncle, I need your guidance right now," he said to his uncle, who shook his head incredulously.

"Zhihuan, surely such a matter should be taken up with Xun Yu. He is far more versed in these laws and in the workings of the court than I am," Xiahou Dun said humbly. Cao Pi sighed but shook his head.

"Master Xun Yu is currently keeping an eye on the court for me. He will be my eyes on the inner workings of the imperial court," Cao Pi said. "However, uncle, you greatly undervalue your talent. My father trusted you with his life and sought your guidance constantly. I will do the same out of that trust he held for you. I beseech you uncle, to help me." Xiahou Dun slowly nodded and addressed his nephew and lord.

"My lord, your first order of business is to strengthen your hold on the court and in order to do so, many changes must be made in the current infrastructure of the court. Your father appointed a great number of talents, yet you have yet to win their loyalty," his uncle said. "Their loyalty to your father was shaky at best so what chance do you stand? The Nine Excellency's are posts of great power within the limits of the capital. Those loyal to you should be appointed to such ranks. A majority of the military is loyal to you my lord, however, promotions to certain lords should be conducted in order to consolidate your power," the general finished. Cao Pi smiled at him while Shang and Mao looked on impressed.

"Father was right to trust you with matters such as this uncle. If you were not such a splendid warrior, I would have offered you a great position in governance as soon as I gained power," Cao Pi said with a grin. "I have called in some old friends and relations as well. Perhaps they can turn the tide of this little spat we are having."

The days that followed were noted to be a busy time for the chancellor and surprisingly for the emperor as well. The chancellor made continuous visits to the Divine Son's chambers, often speaking only for a short period before leaving. The court remained confused by these actions but their questions were left unasked as the chancellor called for a meeting of the court.

"All hail the divine son of heaven and noble emperor of the Han!" Cao Pi declared in the imperial court as the meeting adjourned. The chancellor smiled as he saw the entire court speak the same words as him and bow low to him… and to the emperor of course. There was no grumble among the mass of ministers, unlike last time. _Well, my survival of the assassination attempt may have increased their fear of me. Excellent… _

"Noble ministers gathered here today. Bow before the emperor of the glorious Han as he addresses you!" the young chancellor declared loudly. The short man sitting upon the throne stood up and accepted a large pile of scrolls and edicts from a servant, which he set upon the edge of the throne and began to read one by one.

"After careful consideration and advice given to me by my noble chancellor, Cao Pi, I have decided to give out new edicts to promote those truly loyal to the Han to the offices they deserve!" the emperor declared loudly. Cao Pi smiled. _Here it comes. _"The position of Imperial Counselor shall be given to Xun Yu, loyal servant of the Han. The position of Minister of the Household shall be given to Xiahou Mao, loyal servant of the Han," the emperor continued. With each appointment, the court gasped with surprise, as did both of the newly promoted individuals. "The position of Minister of the Guards shall be given to Xiahou Ba, loyal servant of the Han. The position of Minister of the Imperial Clan shall go to Cao Hong, loyal servant of the Han. Finally, Xiahou Dun shall be promoted to Grand Commandant, Xiahou Yuan to Great General who conquers the West, Xu Huang to General who commands the Calvary, Cao Ren to General who Guards the South, Cao Zhen to Colonel who commands the Chariots, Cao Xiu to Commander to the Imperial Calvary, Li Dian to Commander of the Elite Calvary, and Zhang Liao to Great General of the Supreme Army," the emperor finished, his face sweaty and almost on the verge of tears. The chancellor stood up, and Cao Pi smiled to himself. Much of this was going exactly according to plan.

"Let us congratulate those promoted and honour the emperor for his great kindness," Cao Pi said. The court rose to their feet and began to hail and congratulate the newly appointed generals and officials. Shock and surprise was registering on the faces of those promoted. The chancellor hid his smile.

"Court had concluded. I thank all of those who have attended," he said before bowing to the emperor and leave the great hall. Cao Pi continued to walk, even when he knew he was being followed and continued until he reached his own bedroom. He turned and saw that Boren and Zilin had followed, as had the new arrival, Xiahou Ba and his uncle Xiahou Dun. The group entered the room and waited patiently as Zhihuan packed away a small amount of scrolls before sitting down.

"Well nephew I must convey my thanks to you, but that was not a move I had expected," Xiahou Dun said, wasting no time in getting to the point.

"I can understand why it should be a surprise. You are perhaps the most experienced and trusted general in the entire army. Your promotion will be readily excepted by the other officers in the Wei army," Zhihuan replied.

"But for me to occupy a post normally filled by one of the nine-Excellency's is okay? Even given my lineage, I'm far younger than most of the other possible candidates. Zhongquan is as well," Zilin asked.

"I need those loyal to me to occupy positions important within the city confines. Yours and Zhongquan's new ranks will allow you to be able to monitor the emperor and better protect me," Cao Pi replied.

"I'm fine and all with my new rank. I can handle anything and if I can't my father will sort it out for me. But you chose lord Cao Hong to fill the position of Minister of the Imperial Clan? I never thought you liked him, Zhihuan," Xiahou Ba said. Cao Pi grimaced.

"I never did like him. He's a useless drunk and no doubt it's through his influence that Zhi is starting to become addicted to the drink. Ideally I would have chosen uncle Cao Ren, but he is needed on the front lines and I would rather not send someone as incompetent as uncle Hong into the front against Sun Quan and Liu Bei. Besides this rank is more ceremonial than anything," his cousin replied.

"Besides, Zilian is a highly trusted general whom your late father had the utmost faith in. This rank will fit him perfectly and keep him out of trouble," his uncle said. "Now, Zhihuan, I must be going. With my new responsibilities there is no doubt that there will be some tasks for me to fulfill." And with that, the one-eyed general stood up and left the room.

"Father sure seems to be rather trusting at times," Zilin said.

"He follows protocol. Besides, uncle Cao Hong has never given him a reason to dislike him, apart from his carousing. It's natural that he would respect a relative of his friend and cousin lord Cao Cao," Xiahou Shang said.

"So, Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu are both coming down here? The Imperial Calvary and the Elite Calvary are both positioned within the city so they must be coming here if they are to accept their new posts," Xiahou Ba said. Cao Pi nodded at him.

"Zidan and Wenlie are both coming down here. While not true blood relatives of mine, they are both loyal and old friends of mine," Zhihuan said.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten that you knew both of them from your childhood. You met during the flight from Luoyang right? When Dong Zhuo was after your father?" Boren asked.

"That's right, we met during that time. It's been a while since then though. When Zidan meets uncle Hong, I will have to do my best to keep the peace between them," Cao Pi said amusedly.

"By the way Zhihuan, while Zilin and Zhongquan got high promotions as a sign of your trust in them, how come I was the only one left without rank?" Boren asked.

"For the same reason you voiced. Should I really trust you with a high imperial position?" Cao Pi said mockingly. Boren frowned before Cao Pi laughed at his own jest. "I reward those who serve and treat me well. You helped me with that situation with my father all those years ago. It's only right I reward you as well. I shall appoint you as the deputy Chancellor. Will that satisfy you?" he asked, teasingly.

"More than amply, my lord," Xiahou Shang shot back. Cao Pi stood up and stretched, before facing his friends.

"Enough time has been wasted with this small talk. I have explained my reasons and you have accepted your positions. Now all of you report to your stations immediately. Do not fail me!" he said commandingly.

"Of course, my lord."

"Yes, your excellency."

"I will not fail you my lord." With this, the chancellor's three friends left the room and walked down the hall swiftly. Cao Pi too walked out of his room. He continued down the hall for a while. It had been sometime since he had seen his wife. She was improving, towards him that was. He current attitude showed promise and Cao Pi allowed a small glimmer of hope to glow in his heart. He moved down the hall before turning and exiting to the courtyard. The leaves from the trees there had all but fallen off, a sign of the seasonal shift and of the coming winter. Cao Pi tucked his robes around himself more firmly as he continued towards the mansion that housed his family. It was getting dark anyway. He would normally attend a dinner with court officials and various generals, but right now what he wanted most was to be alone with the company of his family. Cao Pi reached his house but stopped just short of it when he heard voices in front of it.

"Luo, please, can't you just relax for once. Being so withdrawn and stressed like this can't be good for you and it's not like you. Or is it just my brother being back that has upset you?" Cao Pi heard the voice of his brother, Cao Zhi.

"Zijian, you are drunk. Please leave this place before my husband comes home and finds you," came the voice of his wife, Zhen Ji! Cao Pi's breathing became heavier as his heart rate suddenly increased and he waited for his brother's reply.

"Zhen Luo, your husband has truly rubbed off on you. You have become colder towards poor old me! Hah! The thought of Zhihuan being intimate with you and influencing you makes me sick. And to think, that just a few weeks ago you wished that your husband would meet an ill fate," Cao Zhi said. That was all Cao Pi needed to hear. Hiding no longer, the chancellor stepped out from behind his hiding spot and faced his wife and brother, who was being forcibly ejected from the mansion by Zhen Ji. Both turned to stare at him astonished. Surprise and fear registered on Zhen Ji's face while a look of complete horror marred Cao Zhi's good looks and his drunkenness only served to make him look even more stupid that he already was.

"Zijian, I did not expect you see you here. Don't you have some drinking function or poetry contest with that rabble you call your friends? I suggest you leave, if you know what's good for you, drunken oaf," the man's brother said viscously. Zijian nodded slowly and walked away, stumbling, with his personal guards in tow. Cao Pi turned to face his wife.

"Zhen, please tell the servants to prepare a hot water bath for me. And then have our meal readied. Hours at the court a far more taxing than I would have anticipated," Cao Pi said charmingly. His wife looked at him with surprise and still some fear in her eyes but she quickly hid this and smiled widely towards him.

"As you wish my lord. Do not take to long in the bath though, as dinner will be ready faster than usual," she said. She turned to leave and entered the mansion without looking back. Cao Pi stared after her. _I will have to clear this up myself._ Entering the mansion that he moved his family too after the burning of White Horn Tower, Zhihuan moved quickly towards the room at the far end of the hall, nearest to his and his wife's own room, at the top of the stairs. Cao Pi opened the door, revealing the short and smiling figure of his son Cao Rui.

"Father, your finally back! I never thought that court would take so long! It must be really boring and hard!" the boy said excitedly. Cao Pi smiled down at him before lifting the giggling boy into his arms.

"Hahaha! Well son, nothing is hard for your father! But you are right in saying that it is truly a boring affair. It is nowhere near as fun as staying home with you!" he said to his son.

"Then stop going father! You can stay here with me and we can paint and ride horses all day! We used to do that stuff all the time, but now you are too occu-occu-occu," the boy said.

"Occupied, my son. I know that lately things have been difficult and we see much less of each than we used to, but this is only for now, okay? Soon things will be back to the way they were. Even better than before actually," he said. Cao Pi smiled as he saw his son's eyes shine with his words. However, he began to frown and looked at his son. Speaking gently, he addressed the little boy.

"Rui, when I came back from battle, you told me that someone though I would die. Do you remember who that person was?" he said. Cao pi noticed his sons face fall slightly.

"I think mother said that father. When I asked her she said that it was only a joke, but I didn't think it was funny," his son replied. With those words, the tiny flame in Cao Pi's heart was extinguished. His eyes hardened, but he daren't show that in front of his son. He would not be like his father in that regard. Cao Pi sent his son downstairs while he bathed. He soon joined them and the family shared a cordial dinner. He wished his son a good night and went up the stairs with his wife and entered the room. His wife's eyes were full of foreboding; she knew what was going to happen. As she turned to face him, he struck her across the face with his hand. He didn't use his full force and his wife was strong, but it was enough of a blow to get his wife's attention. She cowered away from him, as his face was white with fury.

"Listen to me, Zhen my darling. I will only say this once. How dare you. How dare you!" his voice only rising slightly as he did not want to alert his son of the conflict occurring. "I take you in when the rest of your world had fallen apart. Your husband dead, your brother dead, your parents had forsaken you! Who was there for you? I was! I was! Because of me, you got the life that thousands would give anything to have. But this was not enough for you wasn't it? I suspected that this was happening, but truly wanted to believe that you still loved me. That you still cared enough to love me for the sake of our son. But now I realize that this is not possible. But no matter what the law would say, or what my father would have done, I am not like him! And I will not forsake you, for I still care, even if your heart is dead! Now, you will stay away from Zijian. Never go near him. You will come with me at all times. In return, Zhen, I will be as loving and as caring as I have always been. Alright?" he finished in a deadly voice. The frightened and shocked woman nodded hastily and Cao Pi cracked a smile. "Good, no come to bed Zhen and let us forget that this happened…"

"Your excellency, you do not seem very well, if I might be so bold to say," Xun Yu told his lord the day after. Cao Pi twitched irritably. The night had been long for him, and not particularly satisfying, despite his nocturnal activities.

"Nothing but a minor inconvenience. Now why did you request an audience with me, master?"

"My lord, with the death of Jia Xu, there has been a hole in Wei. You Excellency's court appointments have helped Wei maintain control over the imperial court, but most of those appointed to palace duty are still inexperienced in political matters. I would suggest another appointment, my lord," Xun Yu said.

"Who is there to appoint? I understand that Zilin, Boren, Zidan, Wenlie and Zhongquan are all still young, but I need to keep my most experienced officers on the fronts against Liu Bei and Sun Quan," Cao Pi said.

"I understand my lord, but another appointment will be good for Wei my lord. Someone to replace Jia Xu, who has understanding of the laws of our state," Xun Yu said.

"And who would you recommend?" Cao Pi asked.

"My lord, I have heard of a scholar of remarkable intellect. They say his sons are also unmatched in the ways of politics and combat. He has seven I believe and one of them I have in mind to recruit."

"Their names, master?" the chancellor asked.

"They are of the Sima family, my lord. And the man I wish to recruit is named Sima Yi."

**Well, that's another chapter finished. Thanks for reading for those of you who did, and try and leave a review if it suddenly takes your fancy. The chapters before and previous have been a bit slower paced, but this is to build up certain plot elements. Now for some historical info:**

**Minister of the Household: This was a position occupied by a highly ranked individual with military experience. The position included command over at least two thousand soldiers who would guard the emperor's chambers and the palace itself.**

**Minister of the Guards: A position similar to the one entailed above, but the duties were mainly maintenance of the palace walls and watch of the palace towers. More like patrolmen. Commanded at least one thousand men.**

**Minister of the Imperial Clan: A title of ceremony or grandeur that has little significance but nonetheless is still considered among the Nine Ministers. They would keep records of noble families and maintain order between members of the Imperial Clan. The person was usually a member of the Imperial family so for Cao Pi to appoint a member of his own family could hint at his future designs.**

**Style Names: Xiahou Ba is Zhongquan, Cao Zhen is Zidan and Cao Xiu is Wenlie.**

**Peoples: Cao Hong was a trusted general of Cao Cao and relation, but he was a drunk and womanizer. He was known to have a bad relationship with Cao P and Cao Zhen.**

**Cao Zhen was a distant cousin of Cao Pi who was adopted by Cao Cao after the death of his father. The same is said of Cao Xiu.**

**Special thanks to Shenhu, Salvation, Kayladw7, Silentninja, ZhiZhu, and xLadyxLionheartx!**


	10. The Lair of the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Mysterious Intentions

"Your excellency, the carriage has been prepared. Are you ready for departure?" Xun Yu asked his lord, Cao Pi. Said man was currently walking down the corridors of the imperial palace, dressed in fine silks and thickened fur robes and cloaks in order to combat the winter chill. Fires had been lit and all wore furs, yet the winter cold had a way of piercing even the thickest of clothes. The current chancellor of Wei and of the Han tightly wrapped the furs around his form. He was preparing to leave the city to the Wen district of the land. It was not to far from his current location, but far enough to warrant the use of a carriage. His journey, he hoped would prove fruitful for him. Cao Pi looked at the Imperial Counselor next to him.

"Is it really necessary for me to meet this man in person? I am chancellor of this land. Surely I can simply order him to the capital. He can't refuse, not matter how esteemed his family is," the chancellor said. Xun Yu however, shook his head.

"My lord, the man you are about to see is indeed a subject of yours, but he is also a man of great ability and talent. His family has served the Han emperors for many generations. His lineage tells us that he is one of loyalty towards the Han. As you control the emperor, he will not appreciate being summoned to the capital. If you go to meet this man however, he will be impressed by your humbleness. It is the best available plan to secure his services," the counselor replied. Cao Pi frowned at the man next to him.

"How did you hear about this man? Can he be trusted?" he asked. Xun Yu pondered on this for a short moment before responding.

"Your father had heard of him. He expressed desire in securing his loyalty to Wei. But unfortunately our lord passed on before he could do this," the older man explained. "His elder brother is also a subject of your highness. He too his a man of wisdom and talent, yet he declares himself talentless before his brother." The chancellor nodded, exiting the corridor and hallways into the outside and front of the palace. Snow was slowly falling from the sky and the air around him was thick with frost and fog. He moved towards the carriage readied for him, with an escort of one hundred soldiers. Before entering the carriage, he turned towards his father's friend and the Imperial Counselor.

"Xun Yu, you saw much of my father. You were with him during most of his interactions with me. He kept no secrets from you. You off all people should know that he and I never got along as well as he did with my other brothers. However, I shall trust him one last time, as my final tribute to him," he said to the man. Waving his hand to dismiss him, Cao Pi entered the carriage and closed the door. Giving the command to move out to his coachman, he peered through the opening in the carriage, seeing Xun Yu bow to him before turning away. Closing the opening, the young lord prepared for the journey to his destination, the destination housing the man he hoped would change the course of his reign.

"My lord, we have arrived," the coachman said to him. Cao Pi's eyes flew open and he shot up. _I fell asleep huh? I really am in bad condition. _Limbs stiff from the cold and from the constant sitting, the chancellor stretched before exiting the carriage. Sima Yi was obviously a man who preferred to keep away from others, as his house was alone in the snowy forest. The mansion was large, even for a country manor. There were small walls surrounding the mansion and many trees that must have carried fruits and flowers in warmer months, as they were desolate and bare now. As soon as Cao Pi exited his carriage, the gates leading to the manor opened, and he could see a short distance away, a group of people awaiting his arrival. The chancellor strode forward, with his honour guard slightly ahead of him and behind him, while his personal secretary, Xiahou Heng, the eldest son of his uncle Xiahou Yuan, walked alongside him. As he approached, Cao Pi took his time in sizing up his little welcoming party. At the front of the group was a young man, only about five to six years his senior, though this did not show. Behind him was a very young woman who Cao Pi suspected was the young man's wife. _So this is Sima Yi? He's younger than I expected. _Indeed this man before him was blessed with good looks and a young almost boyish face, not unlike that of Xiahou Ba. His wife was younger than Cao Pi was, with long black hair and a pretty face. However, her good looks were somewhat soured by an almost displeased or vicious expression, though she hid it well. His secretary stopped and addressed the two people before him.

"The Lord of this land and the chancellor of the Han honours you with his presence. Will the master of the house declare himself?" At this, the man before them stepped towards them and bowed.

"My name, my lords, is Sima Fu. I am not the lord of this house, but I am the present lord's younger brother," the man said. Cao Pi frowned at this.

"Is the present lord not in his residence at this present hour? What other reason is there for refusing to greet the imperial chancellor?" he said coldly. Sima Fu blanched but managed to reply.

"Your excellency, my brother is currently ill at this present time, he is unable to receive guests into his home due to this, much less meet them," he replied with a bow. The chancellor looked at him expressionlessly, before turning away from the man and speaking.

"I wish your brother a swift recovery. Tell him I will not trouble him any longer," he said, before walking away to the astonishment of his guards.

"My lord, why are we leaving? Was this journey not to convince the man to see you? We risk wasting a journey if we leave now," Xiahou Heng said urgently. Cao Pi waved his hand, stopping the man from speaking again.

""I know this type of man, Heng. I know the way they think. Continue walking with me, though slow your pace and do not glance back. This journey was not a waste," he said to the surprised man. The pair and their guards continued to walk towards the gat, but were suddenly stopped by a voice behind them.

"Wait my lord! Please wait!" a man yelled, running forward and bowing before him. "My master has awoken to tell me that he has greatly recovered and would be honoured by your company." The messenger gave another bow. Cao Pi smirked before speaking the panting man.

"You may tell your master that I too shall be honoured by his company." The man bowed once again and escorted them inside the house. Cao Pi had his guards wait within the front hall, while he and his elder cousin followed the man further inside. The man led them to a beautifully decorated room, with a small table set out with four cushions and a roaring fire lit just a few feet from the table. The room was warm and decorated with ornate weaponry and scrolls hanging from the wall and placed within the rows of shelves lining the room. Standing before them were two men. The first was Sima Fu, smiling nervously, and the other Cao Pi guessed, was Sima Yi. He was more of the picture of intellect and talent that Xun Yu had described than his brother. He was still young looking, not a wrinkle or age line in sight, and he was fairly short, but he held himself in a certain manner and wore a clever expression on his thin and pale face that suggested to Cao Pi that this man could indeed be a great asset to his regime. He obviously noticed the young chancellor sizing him up and allowed a smile to grace his handsome and pale face.

"Your Excellency, I am honoured to welcome you into the house of our ancestors," the man said with a bow and another smile. Cao Pi smiled back before sitting down on the cushion that Sima Yi gestured to, the one facing him. "I must ask your forgiveness in not welcoming you into my home myself, but I have recently been plagued with a highly unsightly illness. It was only recently that I recovered. Nonetheless I once again apologize. I trust my brother was competent enough to greet you with respect and pride?" Sima Yi said. Cao Pi noticed Sima Fu's face flush and took pity on the man. He had been in similar situations after all…

"Your brother was most apt in his reception to my cousin and myself. I also congratulate you in your recovery," Cao Pi replied.

"Thank you my lord, and I am glad to know my brother has learned enough from his elders to properly respect one such as you, your Excellency," Sima Yi replied. He gestured to the door and moments later the same young woman the chancellor had seen outside entered the room, holding a tray that held four cups of tea and a pot. She set it down on the table and made a show of making and preparing the tea, showing off her talent in using proper proportions of leaves and balancing it with boiled water. She elegantly poured the tea into the four cups and served each man at the table. She made to leave the room, but was stopped by Sima Yi, who introduced her to Cao Pi with a cold smile.

"Your Excellency, may I present my wife, Zhang Chunua. I married her just recently." The woman bowed to him, Cao Pi noticed, with a grimace on her face as she did so. He nodded in return. Sima Yi once again waved his hand, and she left the room reappearing with snacks for the men. _Married just recently? He is older than me and born into a noble family yet he marries now? He is a man of certain taste it would seem. _It did seem that way to Cao Pi. The husband and wife pair both seemed to share certain similarity traits, such as their cold eyes, their joyless smiles, and their deep understanding of each other, evidenced by the woman's ability to follow her husbands commands with just a wave of his hand. _Hmmm, an interesting pair. _As the snacks were laid, the group shared small talk for a while, asking about his journey and offering condolences to Cao Pi for his late father, Cao Cao. Throughout their small conversations with each other, Cao Pi noticed a kind of withdrawal from the man. He was polite, but seemed to think carefully about every word he spoke, giving the young chancellor the impression that his words were forced and false. When he spoke briefly about Cao Cao, Cao Pi could detect a kind of begrudging respect in his tone. _A most intriguing man, his attitude towards me is outwardly respectful, but after a lifetimes worth of lies, I can tell that he's toying with me. _Standing up, the chancellor addressed Sima Yi.

"You seem to sport a rather charming garden. Would it be an inconvenience for you to escort me about it?" he asked politely. Sima Yi's face barely registered surprise, and he seemed to understand what the young man was asking. He wished to speak alone, without the presence of others. Standing up carefully, he bowed towards Cao Pi and nodded.

"It would be an absolute honour my lord." Cao Pi also stood up and followed the lord of the house into the garden area. It was certainly beautiful, with snow covering and frosting the barren tree branches, giving them the appearance of being made of crystal. The two men walked along the path in the snow that would take them around the surrounding area. Cao Pi's two personal guards walked a respectful distance behind them.

"My lord, I hear you write splendid poetry. May I ask you give me a recital of one perhaps," Sima Yi asked him. Cao Pi thought for a brief moment before responding.

"I am afraid that my manner causes me to write rather displeasing poems, poems that would not reflect the thoughts of a man of your obvious artistic capabilities. I noticed your collection of scrolls and your paintings, you see," Cao Pi replied.

"Haha! My lord, you must judge one from material possessions. My tastes might be inclined towards what you write, for all you know. I am such a man that tends to be direct but also quite versatile in what I like. Will you recite for me my lord?" he asked once again.

"Perhaps you can hear me recite poetry in the capital." He said it. There was no point in hiding it, as it was all out. Sima Yi turned to look at him though kept walking.

"Your excellency, what are you suggesting?"

"You know very well what I am suggesting, Sima Yi. You have been aware of what I was here for as soon as you received a message that I would be visiting. You have hid it of course and you have avoided the subject," Cao Pi said.

"My lord, why would I bother inviting you into my home if I wished to avoid you?" the older man asked. Cao Pi smiled at him, and continued to follow him on their walk outside.

"Because you wished to test me. To see if I was a man worth serving. Obviously I have disappointed you or else you would not have attempted to hide behind small talk, such as your insistence for me to discuss poetry," Cao Pi said.

"Then why would I walk outside with you? I could have used my illness as an excuse once again to avoid this," Sima Yi replied.

"Maybe you wished to see how I intend on convincing you to join me. Even now I sense that you are testing me. You are a man of some intelligence, I can see that easily. How you intend on judging me is up to you, however, I will say my piece, and if you wish to refuse my invitation even then, I will not force nor stop you," Cao Pi said. When Sima Yi nodded slowly Cao Pi continued. "I have need of a man of ability and talent. I will tell you the current situation, as is without shrouding any details. The Han court distrusts me. My father was the pillar that held the court and my clan in place. He was able to keep proper balance, mainly through the strength of his accomplishments. Now that he is gone, I have inherited his title and position. But I am young. I have always kept my pride and have long held ambition, but even I must admit I was not ready to take power from my father. I hated and detested him at times, but I was smart enough to realize that without him, I am nothing. I barely am able to keep the lands afloat, with constant war and threat of invasion. The Han court will use my inexperience against me. They will try to destroy me and to counter that I must have people loyal to me in positions of power. People like you, Sima Yi, if you can be convinced."

"My lord, you do a wonderful job downplaying yourself. From the conversations I have held with you and from the brief time we have known each other I can tell that you too have great ability. But those who do not have faith in their strengths cannot hope to ever accomplish anything. And will all due respect your Excellency, but it seems to me that you have given up. And I am a man who will not follow those who refuse to progress further than their current state. So let me ask you, your Excellency, what is it that you wish to achieve from your rule. What type of land do you envision?" Sima Yi asked. The chancellor stared at him for a moment before looking away. The sun was setting and the moon was already high in the sky. Looking up, Zhihuan felt the stress of his current task melt away. His father had told him stories about the moon, when he was in a good mood. Those were better times, better than this. It was strange how simple memories could allow one to attain a peace of mind. It was that same night that his father had asked him what he wanted from life. A strange question for a young boy, but Zhihuan had come up with an answer after some thought…

"A land where everyone can reach his or her full potential, " he replied. The potential that my family never allowed me to reach…

Sima Yi looked at him in some confusion, but Cao Pi was sure he saw the man give a small, but genuine smile. They had finished their walk. The path had led them back to the mansion and now Cao Pi awaited the man's answer.

"Perhaps my lord, I can envision a future were we both work together to achieve that. But for now, I must remain here, if only for the sake of my son, who was born only recently. I am needed here, as he is quite sick. Surely you won't begrudge a father his wish to remain with his son?"

"Not at all Sima Yi-"

"Zhongda, my lord. You may call me Zhongda," Sima Yi interrupted.

"Then, Zhongda, I will await your word for your arrival to the capital."

The carriage began to move slowly, before speeding up and turning down the road. Sima Yi watched it go.

"Brother, did he come for the reason you thought he would?" Sima Fu asked. Siam Yi continued to look outside the window.

"Yes he came for the same reason as his father did, though I suppose circumstances are different," his elder brother conceded.

"But brother, you deliberately avoided his father and refused him, and now you wish to join him?" Sima Fu asked in confusion.

"Your brother is right, Zhongda. What do you hope to gain from joining with this man? You said it yourself before he arrived. He would be young, brash and inexperienced. And you were right!" his wife, Zhang Chunua said.

"I can tell, this one is different from his father. He lacks his strength and foresight. He is inexperienced and he seems to me as a cowardly man. But his dream and vision, is something that I can find myself sharing and agreeing with," he replied back to his wife and brother. The two stared at each other as Sima Yi turned from the window and made a move to leave the room. They had never heard him speak like that. Before leaving the room however, Zhongda stopped and spoke to the two behind him.

"Of course, I would be lying if I was to say that this land will be his land alone to rule. I must see if he is worthy of rule. If he is worthy to succeed the dynasty my family have supported for so long. If I find he is a disappointment, then I am afraid that my loyalty will run thin…"

_The potential I could never reach. The potential my mother and brothers have stamped down for years since my childhood. They could never love me, not like I could love the two of you…_

"Zhen, I will never tire of your presence, even if you continue to harm my soul and plague my heart. And Rui, Ai, I will build this land for the both of you. The land where you two can live up to your own potentials," Cao Pi whispered to the sleeping forms of his son and wife.

_The potential I could never reach._

The candle in the room flickered as the tall and imperious man smashed his fist down on the table in anger. The men standing before him recoiled in fear. Their lord and master was a man of great strength and power, and he scarcely knew the limits to his own power. A trait his son carried.

"So, Geng Ji failed? What of Ji Ping? Has he made his move yet?" the man asked in anger.

"No my lord, he has yet to set his plan in motion," his servant replied. The tall man standing before him huffed and turned away from him.

"We have wasted enough time. The longer we allow that traitorous Cao family to live, the more our emperor falls into corruption and doom. Send a messenger to Zhang Lu and Han Sui, and tell them to meet me tomorrow. And send my son in. The traitor Cao Pi will learn what happens to those who attempt to take advantage of our emperor's divine being. And the Ma family of Yong province will reign our justice upon him!"

**Well that's that. Leave a review if it takes your fancy.**

**So what did you think? For Sima Yi I have no idea on how I should characterize him. History: Mysterious, cunning, and ambitious as well as cruel? Games: Arrogant, ruthless, proud and vain, ambitious? Or Series version: Loyal, shrewd, crafty, patient? You guys can leave your views and I will take them into consideration. **

**I think I will add in some other kingdoms soon, like Wu first and then Shu. The timeline has been altered with Cao Pi's reign and with the survival of so many Wei troops at Chi Bi. The world is different!**

**Sima Fu: Sima Yi's younger brother and cunning and able man.**

**Zhang Chunua: You guys know her. The murderous wife of Sima Yi, and she might have a larger role.**

**So reflect and think. Thanks again for reading!**


	11. Gathering Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Gathering Clouds

"How grave is the situation?" Cao Pi asked from his high seat in the chancellor's hall. It was the private hall used by father for meetings that concerned military matters and private issues that could not be discussed in front of the emperor. That was to say, most meetings were held in the room. Currently, the full council of Wei loyalists was gathered, including Xun Yu, Xiahou Dun, Zhang He, Xiahou Yuan, Yu Jin and Xu Huang.

"My lord, the reports indicate that the alliance forces have broken through at Jiangling while Zhou Yu continues to lay siege at Xianling. General Cao Ren cannot hold out for too much longer," Xun Yu reported.

"How long before Sun Quan has the city in his possession?" the chancellor asked.

"Summer's end is the best estimate my lord. The forces within the city are rapidly losing morale. Our only hope would be too send troops as reinforcements to Cao Ren's aid or too pull out entirely," Xun Yu said. At these words Cao Pi's eyes narrowed.

"Surrender? Chibi might have been a defeat but I will not tolerate failure to those southland scums any longer. Sun Quan is a weak man, the late chancellor even said so himself," Cao Pi said with a look of disdain. "He inherited his power from his more talented father and brother. He relies on people like Zhou Yu and Lu Su far too much. I will not suffer defeat to a man as limited as him. As for Liu Bei, he is nothing but a nuisance. Eliminate his brothers and he will fall. Jing is key in our goal for conquest. We cannot accept loss here!"

Xun Yu looked at his fellow council members for support and Xiahou Dun stepped forward in response to his comrade's pleading look.

"Your excellency, while what you say might be true, it is still an increasingly difficult task to eliminate our enemies. Zhou Yu, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei are all talented officers and underestimating them or rushing recklessly can have severe consequences. Please, I advise you not to underestimate the threat that this alliance can pose to us?" Xiahou Dun said to his nephew. At his words Cao Pi calmed down. Standing up from his chair, the young chancellor walked down the steps of the platform that held his chair.

"Advise me. If reinforcements are needed then I shall send whomever we can spare," he replied to his uncle.

"Your excellency, please send General Xu Huang and General Yu Jin to the front. Their great experience with the enemy will prove to be a most valuable asset in battle," Xun Yu suggested. Cao Pi nodded.

"Uncle, you can go to Fancheng castle. I will not accept defeat but if the worst happens, then at least you will be present in Fancheng castle to thwart the attack."

"An excellent suggestion my lord," Xun Yu said with a bow.

"Walking up to his uncle and gesturing with his hand for Yu Jin and Xu Huang to come closer Cao Pi addressed them.

"It was said that to defeat your enemy, you must know them first. Yu Jin, Xu Huang, uncle, I trust my forces to you, in hopes that you may bring great victory to Wei. Do not let me down, for I do not forgive those who will take advantage of my good opinion."

In response to their lord's declaration, the three generals bowed and left the chamber. The rest of the court was dismissed and all left the chamber as well, except for Xun Yu, who stayed behind to speak to the chancellor. Cao Pi, who had been facing opposite to him, watching his generals and ministers leave, turned to face.

"Your excellency, I bare a message to you from your family," the counselor said. At his words Cao Pi closed his eyes and silently dreaded the man's next words. "They wish for you to meet them at the Amber Palace mansions in the east district."

"Which of my siblings left you with such a message?" Cao Pi asked.

"They sent a messenger who did not disclose information on which relation sent you the message, my lord," Xun Yu replied. Nodding to the man, the chancellor dismissed the Imperial Counselor who left the chamber after bowing. After the man left, the young man sat back down on his elevated chair with a sigh. _Invasion and battle is on the horizon and yet my family still finds ways to irritate me. I should refuse them, but it may be best to know what my siblings want with me, as well as who is asking after me. _Standing again, the chancellor left the hall and walked into the outdoors. Winter had passed, spring had come and gone and now summer too was ending. It had been a whole year of his rule almost. From his father's death at Chibi to the rebellion at White Horn Tower and now to this matter, it had been a peaceful first year of ruling with the exception of the attempted rebellion, and now he had to deal with his first external military matter. He had watched his father conduct foreign affairs and learned from him, but to be alone against his enemies was daunting, but not frightening. He was a man who did not get scared so easily and he held the utmost contempt for his rivals of Liu Bei and Sun Quan. While war beckoned, he had to deal still deal with his family. Asking his servants to prepare a carriage, Cao Pi set off towards the area where his siblings would be waiting. Despite the scorn Cao Pi felt for some of his brothers, it would be best if his meeting with them did not end in threats and instead on good terms. _I will see Zhen after that. _His wife had given birth to a second child. He never managed to get to the bottom of his internal marital dispute with his wife, but she had kept true to him these past months. Though most probably because he made sure that she stayed with him almost all the time. And then she had given birth, to his daughter, Cao Shu. His marriage would never be perfect but he trusted his wife to never share her bed with another man. This child was of his own stock, and her appearance heavily supported that fact.

The carriage came to a stop outside the district that Xun Yu had mentioned. The mansions in this district were of particular quality, though still not as fine as his own. Exiting his carriage, Cao Pi entered the largest manor in which his siblings were staying. The servants bowed as he entered and led him to the central dining room. Almost as soon as he entered the room, he was swept into a pair of thin arms as a small form hugged him tightly.

"Second brother, your finally here!" The voice surprised Cao Pi as he looked down and felt equally astonished by who he saw. It was not Zhang or Zhi but rather his brother Cao Chong.

"Cangshu, what are you doing here? " Cao Pi said, surprised by this development.

"Mother and I arrived in the city yesterday to pay our respects. I didn't get to see you after the funeral," he explained. "But I'm not alone either."

At his words, a pair of Cao Pi's younger brothers arrived into the room. In order, it was Cao Ju and Cao Yun. This surprised Cao Pi even more. His younger brothers scarcely entered the capital. They were often sent away with their mothers or tutors and taught away from the city before being reintroduced into the world of politics. Cao Chong was the only younger brother of Cao Pi's that remained in the city, only because he and his mother were both favoured by his father. Brothers were rivals, but now that his father was dead, his brothers could either be dangerous obstacles or great allies. However, no matter how much of an obstacle some of his blood brothers could be, his younger half-brothers, being of ages no more than twelve, had always been closer to him than his full brothers were, and therefore, Cao Pi decided, could be trusted.

"I am glad to receive all of you. I has been a while since we have last met, Ju, Yun and Lin. Since the funeral I believe, but on whose wishes did you return here?"

"It has been a while brother, but it was mother who suggested that we return," his brother Cao Ju said. This puzzled the young chancellor. Lady Huan had been his father's most favoured wife and bore him three sons whom he all cherished. Lady Huan was greatly unpopular with the other ladies, most likely because of his father's favour towards her. He had met her in the past, and he gained the impression that she disliked him, understandable as the feeling was mutual and any mother in her position would act the same, as he, being the son of a rival woman, would be a rival to her children. His elder brother Cao Shuo was ill and was ruled out of the inheritance process, so he claimed the title of eldest possible heir. Their father loved Chong, Ju, and Yun, and Cao Pi had little doubt that if he had lived long enough to see his sons reach a proper age, he would select one of them as his heir. Now, with his death, the mother of his rivals coming to see him with her sons in tow was a strange happening. Beyond dislike the two barely knew each other.

"Chancellor, I am greatly pleased to see you in such good health. It has been long since our lord's funeral," Lady Huan said, entering the room and bowing low. Cao Pi reciprocated a smaller bow. _Good health? She really doesn't know me. Then again, I doubt anyone knows. _

"Lady Huan, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Had I heard about your visit before hand I would have prepared something for you." Behind the kind tone of his voice hid a veiled message. _Why did come here without my permission?_

His brother, Cao Chong seemed to know what was happening as he gestured to his other brothers. With a low bow, they addressed their eldest brother.

"Second brother, we will excuse ourselves and go outside. I need some fresh air," he said cordially. Cao Pi knew what his real tactic was. He wished to leave his mother to speak with him alone, thereby allowing her the freedom to say what she wanted in front of them. Despite seeing through his excuse Cao Pi was impressed. For a young boy of his age he possessed remarkable tact and good manners. He even used his delicate constitution as an excuse to leave the room.

"You may go, but be careful outside and do not strain yourself. It looks warm but rain might be on it's way," he said to his younger brother. The three left with another bow, and Cao Pi was left alone with Lady Huan.

"So, I see Cangshu still has yet to recover from his illness. I hope he is doing okay?" he asked. "Or are you in the capital on his behalf?"

"Partly, but not for the reasons you might think." Looking to make sure her sons had gone, Lady Huan fell to her knees and kowtowed, her forehead touching the ground. "Please, your Excellency, I beg you to take them in!"

Her sudden bow, her plea, and her distressed tone disarmed him and he was momentarily lost for words.

"Protect them, from what? They live comfortable, luxurious lives outside the city. The capital will no doubt corrupt those innocent souls that father so loved," Cao Pi responded, regaining the initiative.

At his cold tone and hard stare, Lady Huan broke into tears, thoroughly irritating the chancellor.

"Please, I beg of you! They are not safe outside the city! They need your help. Please, I beg you to take them in!" she said again in further distressed tones. Cao Pi curled his lip and kneeled beside her. Roughly grabbing her arm he hoisted her up and grasped her hard, causing her to recoil in fear.

"Tell what it is you fear, and I will consider it! And contain yourself, you embarrass me!" He let go of the crying woman and looked at her disgustedly. "Father would be truly ashamed that his favourite broke into tears so easily!"

His hard tone caused her to gasp, and she tried to control her tears. Raising her face to look at him she bowed once again.

"Your Excellency, I believe that my children are in danger. It has been no secret that our lord greatly favoured these children, and that his love towards them caused me to gain much dislike," she said, wiping her eyes. "Back then, I was secure. My unpopularity was great, but I could count on our lord to protect me. But know, with his death, a power struggle has emerged. You must be in the heart of it, my lord. The successor to our lord was a position greatly coveted my all his sons. All mothers want what is best for their sons. They want their sons to inherit the position our lord once held. With you as the hair and successor, struggle to gain favour with you developed. Your position gives you the power to grant your brothers high standing in society as well. My children are in danger, my lord, because without the late lord to protect me, there is nothing to stop those I have mentioned from killing my children!" And it was now that she broke into a fresh wave of tears.

Cao Pi was fascinated and surprised by what she had told him. She was of more use than he thought. A power struggle had broken out, but it was a minor one at the most. Struggle to gain imperial titles and positions and other such similar things. But a vast majority of his brothers were too young to challenge him for his title and too young to gain imperial rank. Politicians and ministers vying for favour among lords was common and they would often aid a possible successor in order to gain a high social position as many ministers had done with him. But know ministers and various ladies of Wei were manipulating the younger ones in order to control them in the future. It was a practice similar to what his father had done to the young emperor. Vying for his favour was a way for them to gain the advantage over others. Cao Pi knew, that children as smart Lady Huan's would be difficult to control and even harder with such a headstrong mother. They turned on her first to eliminate the direst of threats. It was a strange but laughable situation for Cao Pi. The only brothers of his he considered rivals were his blood relations as they were old enough to involve themselves in court and clever enough to ally themselves with the most powerful and influential people. His younger brothers would gain the attentions of unimportant clerks or prefects from districts outside the capital. They could do him little harm, but they could do Lady Huan great harm, unless she gained a powerful ally. That brought him back to his present situation. Despite now knowing the reason behind her actions, he was in no hurry to aid Lady Huan.

"Tell me, Lady Huan, why should I come to the aid of those who only caused my mother and I grief? " Cao Pi said to the woman coldly. She froze and slowly looked at up at him. "My father did greatly love your children, but while you celebrated, my brothers and I suffered our father's wrath. His anger would be taken out on us while your family was shown only his loving side. You manipulated my father to gain his attentions while my poor mother suffered at your hands."

Truth be told, Cao Pi cared little about his brother's and his mother's trials. But the impact of his father's constant disappointment in him left deep scars in his mind.

"My lord, it was never my attention to cause your family suffering, but I will apologize anyway." Cao Pi snorted and turned away, rejecting her apology. Flinching, Lady Huan still pushed on. "If you do not accept my apology, perhaps I can give you something greater. My sons." Her tone was serious but Cao Pi laughed at her cruelly.

"Those children come to me as gifts? And what would I do with such a gift?" he said, a cruel smile plastered on his face. However, Lady Huan bowed low in response.

"My lord, surely you must realize the threat that your blood brothers pose to you. They are not much younger than you and have enough talent to supplant you. From what I know, they also bare ill will towards you, all of you being the late lord's eldest living children." That wiped the smile off of the young chancellor's face. "But my sons bare you no hate. I only wish for them to survive and they can be useful to you in the capital. Allies that you can raise and teach to obey you," She said.

_Father didn't favour her for nothing it seems. She has a sharp mind. _So that was her intention. It was a clever scheme and he was considering it before she had even mentioned it or pleaded with him. But there was a large obstacle in his way.

"Your proposition interests me, but there is a matter that must be addressed. My brothers I can deal with, but my mother will never allow you to stay in the capital. I have little reason to oppose her anyway. What do you say to that, my lady?"

Lady Huan swallowed, and looked at the door that led to the outside. Her children outside were laughing. No doubt they were playing a game of some sort, or making witty jokes on something or the other. Turning back to him, she had new determination on her face.

"If that is the price of my children's survival, then so be it. I will stay back at our original home, while they will live here with you."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. _She intends to leave them to guarantee their survival?_

"That would be acceptable, but can you really tear yourself away from your children? Knowing that they may never forgive?" Cao Pi said. Lady Huan looked at him knowingly.

"You sound like you speak from experience," she said with a sad smile. Cao Pi turned away from her and walked toward the door that led to the outside courtyard. Their laughter was still audible…

"If you mean what you say, you must leave know." The woman stood up to leave, but Cao Pi stopped her. "I am not so cruel as to force you to leave without bidding them farewell." She looked at him gratefully and walked outside.

Cao Chong was in a state of unease. His mother was inside talking to his elder brother. Chong did not know him well, but he knew his reputation. The unfavoured son scorned by his father and mother, but nonetheless, was still an immensely charismatic man with a great number of followers. He had the privilege of hearing him read poetry once. It had bored his brothers, but Chong found it amazing. Different form everything else he had heard. It did not sing praises to anything or anyone, nor did it contain beautiful words that resonated in ones ears. Instead it was a poem that phrased things directly, giving his meaning to the listeners straight and without metaphor. It was not inelegant, but rather refreshing to hear. To have one's ears assaulted by dramatic prose was tiresome after some time. But despite the man's apparent talent at poetry, Chong had heard of his rather nasty reputation. They say he capitalized on every weakness he saw and showed no mercy to potential rivals. What his mother was doing with him when he had heard her speak so ill of him meant that the situation he and his brothers were in was a dire one. As his brothers continued to laugh and play in the large courtyard, Chong noticed that it had begun to rain. Calling his brothers and about to head indoors, he was stopped by the door opening and his mother coming outside. Her face was fresh with tears, but she had wiped them and wore a brave smile.

"Mother what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked as his brothers appeared behind him. She smiled and held them all close to her. Chong could smell her perfume and moved into her body, warmed by it. But he could also feel her shivering. Instantly, he pulled back.

"He said yes didn't he? You're going to leave us?" he shouted. His brothers and his mother looked at him in shock.

"How did you know"" she asked him, surprised.

"I'm not stupid mother! I know what was happening to us. Why we moved so many times and why we came here. It added up!"

"Mother what is he talking about? You aren't going to leave us, are you?" his brother Cao Yun said panicked.

"Listen to me, all of you. For your own safety I must leave you here. You will be in good care. Your brother will look after you," she said to them.

"Why mother? Why must we stay here? And why can't you stay here as well?" Cao Ju asked in distressed tones. His mother hugged him closer and kissed his forehead.

"Your brother is being kind and generous in taking you in. But I cannot stay here. I have done things in the past that have made people angry and it would not be good for him if I stayed," she explained. Chong shook his head and tears began to fall from his cheeks.

"If you can't stay then why can't we go with you? We don't care about the danger," he said tearfully. "We don't want to be alone!" At his words, the brothers were swept into their mother's arms and hugged tightly.

"Listen to me, all of you. You will never be alone. I will always be with you, even if you can't see me. I will live in your hearts and in your memories," she said passionately. "It will be fun and safe to live here with your brothers. It will be an adventure for you, to live in a grand palace and attending feasts all the time." It was a pitiful attempt to cheer them up, but they seemed to recover somewhat when she spoke again. "As long as you don't forget, then I will live forever within you. Remember that and remember me."

The mother of the three drew away and planted a kiss on each of her son's foreheads. Stepping back she glanced at her children again, staring at them, so as not to forget.

"I must leave know. Listen to your brother, all right. No matter what, remember that he was the one who took you in." She wiped her face and started to step back from them. "Maybe we will meet again. If not in this life than in the next. Always have faith, okay?" Her sons nodded at her, and without another word or a look back, their mother walked away from them and left their world. Ju and Yun broke into tears again, but Chong stood alone, shivering from the cold. He glanced at the slightly opened door and looked into the face of his brother and benefactor. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were cold. And as Chong stared into those eyes, those expressionless eyes, he realized that he was to enter a new world. One without the support and shelter his mother and father had given him. One filled with treachery hate. The warm countryside was gone. He was in the dark, gray-skied city, a place where he would have to adapt to or perish. Looking up at the sky, Chong pictured his mother, smiling and warm, and bravely stepped forward into the house and into his new life.

"Do you wish to kill your brothers, Zhihuan?"

Cao Pi looked away from his mother, his face expressionless. His mother's face on the other hand was contorted with anger and sadness.

You wish to send your brothers away from the capital? Cao Xiong needs to stay here, if only for his health. The court physician is the only man who can help him," Lady Bian said. Her son turned to her, his face still without emotion.

"I am prepared to make an exception in Xiong's case, but Ziwen and Zijian will both have to leave," he said calmly.

"Why, so you can kill them without having to be connected to it? What will you do, blame it on bandits?" his mother shouted back in rage.

"I am appointing Ziwen to the rank of Marquis of Donghai and Zijian to the rank of Marquis of Xiapi," Cao Pi said to his mother, his voice slightly raised. His mother faltered and a look of surprise registered on her face.

"You are making your brothers Marquis'?" she asked, her tone disbelieving.

"That is correct mother. If you don't believe me then I will allow you to be there when I tell them. I have petitioned the emperor myself," he replied. "You needn't be worried mother. This is an opportunity for me to test whether by brothers are ready for positions alongside me in the imperial government."

His mother still looked suspicious but she nodded and left the room without another thought. Cao Pi sat down and looked behind his shoulder to the screen where he would change every morning. A figure stirred behind the screen.

"Do you hate me Zhen, for sending them away and bringing three strangers into our home?" he said to the figure.

His wife, hidden behind the screen, said nothing. Cao Pi let out a sigh.

"Will we always be like this Zhen? There was a time not so long ago where I could truly claim that we loved each other," Cao Pi said to his wife. It was true. Their relationship only deteriorated recently. Once it had been strong, but Cao Pi didn't know what happened that changed her like this. She just suddenly stopped showing him affection or caring. She once did, but now she only responded when he did, and even then Cao Pi could tell it was forced, as if he repulsed her. He thought the birth of their daughter would change her again, but if anything it made her worse.

I sent them away for the good of our family. Could you argue that I was wrong?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he made for the door, but was stopped by the sound of her voice.

"My lord, you always know best. Why should my opinion change anything?"

Almost in response, Cao Pi left the room, closing the door gently as he left.

"Enough! We can't afford to squabble amongst each other!" yelled Han Sui. Ma Teng and Zhang Lu both rounded on him.

"I am merely suggesting that we strike now! The longer we wait, the more power he will gain. This entire operation hangs on unbalancing the Cao family while they are weak!" Ma Teng shouted. Zhang Lu gripped the edge of the table hard.

"But if we rush this, this attack will fail before it starts!" Zhang Lu retorted.

"With the Qiang and Di tribes on our side we are hardly at the risk of an effective counterattack. Cheng Ji has told me that Cao Pi fills the government with inexperienced youths," Ma Teng said.

"He also told us that generals such as Zhang Liao, Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun have attained even higher positions in the military! Why do you insist that we underestimate the situation?" Zhang Lu said angrily.

"Enough, for heavens sake, enough! Zhang Lu while I agree to some of your points, Ma Teng is right. We must strike before Cao Pi can get a proper foothold over the empire. Please, I ask for your cooperation on this," Han Sui said. Zhang Lu looked irritated, but he nodded and Ma Teng looked on in triumph.

"Then it is decided. We will strike against this failed attempt at a ruler, destroy the Wei regime and restore the glory of the Han!"

**Well, that's that. Leave a review if it takes your fancy.**

**So… nothing much to report. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but the next one will be soon.**

**Lady Huan was a greatly favoured consort to Cao Cao. Cao Chong was somewhat sickly as a child so he is a bit weak but very clever.**


	12. Breaking Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or Three Kingdoms**

Breaking Storm

The news was disastrous and the last thing the Chancellor needed. Zhong Yao had sent word, but Xun Yu had not wanted to believe it. He was expecting it, but not so soon, not so suddenly. The news from Liang Province was to become a disaster for the court. Ma Teng and Han Sui had risen in rebellion, gathering over one hundred thousand troops, according to Yao's report. Other clans, tribes, and regional warlords had joined forces with Ma Teng and Han Sui, naming themselves the Guanxi Coalition. This was urgent news, and the Chancellor needed to hear it, though he doubted that the young man would take it well.

Cao Pi had rapidly assembled his generals and lords when he had heard the news. He had thrown a fit, venting his anger out on the messengers who had told him. Ma Teng and Han Sui were said to be shrewd lords, and together presented a formidable threat. According to Yao, they united under the pretense of saving the Han emperor from the Cao family. To Cao Pi it was both laughable and infuriating. To think that he was named a traitor for upholding a dynasty that could not stand without him by its side. Liang and Yong provinces were northern provinces and were long sought after by the Chancellor's father, Cao Cao. The region had always been unstable, but Cao Cao had never attacked out of fear of being attacked by Sun Quan or Liu Bei. Liang and Yong were inhospitable places, with local magistrates making up the majority of the law enforcement and leadership in the region. The result was constant fighting and crime, coupled with corruption and rebellion. Bandits and rebels considered the two provinces as their sanctuary, with Ma Teng and Han Sui recruiting all men who were willing to join their cause regardless of their backgrounds. No wonder they had attained such massive power; they had the aid of bandits and tribes. Bribery could go very far.

"Your Excellency, Zhong Yao has said in his report that all of his attempts to reason with Ma Teng and Han Sui have failed." Xun Yu was reporting in front of the entire council. "Governor Zhong has led repeated attempts with his local troops to try to subdue the Xiliang troops but to little avail."

Xiliang was a famous region within the northern provinces that Ma Teng had hailed from. The horses of the region were famous throughout the land for their speed and grace. They horses and the hearty men who hailed from the region were part of Ma Teng and Han Sui's powerful forces, and made up the strongest portion as well.

"How far are Ma Teng and Han Sui from the capital?" Cao Pi asked.

"Still quite distant, your Excellency. The two men had not anticipated such a strong winter this year, which has considerably slowed their advance," Xun Yu said.

"And how many men can we expect to attack us? How many does this Coalition have in its ranks?"

"A little over one hundred thousand, your Excellency," Xun Yu replied. Behind the man, the other advisers shifted in obvious dismay.

"So what do you suggest we do, gentlemen? Ma Teng and Han Sui are experienced commanders, leading a renowned cavalry force, and commanding a large body of men. As my court and advisers, what can we do to prevent their complete takeover?"

"Your Excellency, Ma Teng and Han Sui have no interest in surrender or compromise. They only wish to see your Excellency and his family dead." Now Dong Zhao spoke up, who was a clever and experienced man, like Cheng Yu and Xun Yu.

"Therefore, your Excellency, you only have one choice; you must fight against this rabble and preserve your reign and control," Cheng Yu said. At this, many ministers stepped forward, in agreement with Cheng Yu.

Cao Pi stood up, carefully examining the faces of his generals, who had thus far remained silent, and the faces of the ministers. Both seemed to be urging him to fight back, and their wishes matched the wishes of his heart.

"If I can defeat this Guanxi Coalition, then I shall gain dominion over both Yong and Liang provinces, providing me with a foothold to attack Yi province with," Cao Pi said shrewdly. "But who shall I send to defeat this force, and who shall lead the men into battle?"

Xun Yu stepped forward at his lord's question. Bowing low and keeping his face calm, Xun Yu braced himself for the result of what he had to say.

"Your Excellency, the only way I can imagine a perfect victory, is for you to go yourself." The head's of all members of the court turned at this suggestion, brazenly made by Xun Yu.

"And why must I lead this force, Xun Yu?" Cao Pi said calmly, above the shoats of outrage from various generals and ministers.

"Ma Teng is a man who fights and leads by example. He charges into battle with his men to show them how he wants them to apply themselves. Inspires and watches his men, giving them courage and discipline." Cheng Yu, Chen Qun and Dong Zhao began to nod slowly, "His late Excellency was a man of this creed as well. How can a general expect his men to fight well if their leader does not watch them? Furthermore, as the Chancellor of the great Han dynasty, you must always watch to look out for talent and merit on the field of battle. If you do not go your Excellency, then your men and followers will doubt your devotion to them and to this dynasty."

The older man finished on a powerful note, his voice resonating throughout the wide hall. All the men present held they're breathes until their lord; the Chancellor seated above them, let out a loud laugh.

Chen Qun winced, expecting the worst. His friend's laugh could be pleasant when he was pleased; a laugh that could make any who heard it join in with laughter of their own. But Cao Pi often laughed with malicious intentions, often sarcastically laughing, or cackling in amusement at the failure of one of his brothers. He had been laughed at through a fair portion of his life and now he laughed at others as others had laughed at him. He couldn't tell if his lord and friend was pleased, but Cao Pi hated the battlefield, and being suggested to go by one of his vassals would do nothing for his temper.

However, while his friend did indeed do what he had expected, he did it in a manner he did not expect. The Chancellor's laugh was loud and, to everyone's surprise, in good spirit.

"Xun Wenruo, you are indeed worthy of the trust my father had bestowed upon you!" A few court officials looked surprised, but others looked amused by the sudden outcome. "Very well then, I will go to Yong and Liang provinces and put down these foolish rebellions. But, who shall I take with me on this excursion?"

This question stumped everyone, and the entire court paused to think on who should be sent. The shrewd Jia Kui stepped forward to speak.

"Your Excellency, I suggest the honoured general Zhang He to be sent to quell this rebellion and to guide your Excellency into battle. General Zhang He is experienced and clever in the arts of war."

""While General He is no doubt talented, can he be trusted with such an important task? Grand Commandant Xiahou Dun should be allowed to prove his worth to his extravagant title by setting out himself," said Dong Zhao.

"A sneak attack by Liu Bei or Sun Quan may strike us at any moment. It would be best if we sent only lower ranking generals or officials to aid Zhong Yao in putting down the rebellion. If we gain the support of the local tribes, then we can send either Colonel Cao Zhen or Colonel Cao Xiu to aid Zhong Yao," Chen Qun suggested.

"While Colonel's Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu are talented, a man of greater experience is perhaps needed," Xun Yu argued. Cheng Yu nodded in agreement to his colleague's words.

"General Xiahou Yuan is familiar with the territory and is skilled in many aspects of warfare. Should he be sent, he will no doubt destroy this army. After all, his previous Excellency's faith in the General was famous."

Cao Pi, who had watched the debate with interest, was now completely taken in. This was his chance to view the talents of multiple generals while in battle. His uncle Xiahou Yuan was said to be a talented general and a caring and involved teacher. Unlike Cao Zhang who spent every waking hour training for battle and studying war manuals, Cao Pi had preferred to study literature, leaving his military training much more stunted. He would kill if he had too, and he could do it easily as well. But to directly kill someone himself was something he considered undignified. As a leader of men, he expected others to kill for him, and that he would have no need to sully his weapons, but that little dream of his had to end. He had to deal with killing and blood as soon as possible, and by directly involving himself on the battlefield he would be better able to overcome his weakness in the area.

"Very well then, gentleman. I have decided to go on this campaign and lead it myself. And the general I have decided to take with me is my talented and trusted uncle, General Xiahou Yuan. I will bring peace and justice back to Liang and Yong, and free it from the tyranny of the Ma and Han families, that I promise you!"

"Guo Huai, don't act so nervous! It's just like in training! You have fought with tribes and bandits, these Liang rebels are no different!"

The newly made major, Guo Huai looked at his lord and commander with an air of nervousness, despite the general's words. Xiahou Yuan was an excellent teacher and trained his men well, but this feeling of anxiety would not leave the young man.

"The men of Liang are said to be fierce and the horses are swift. Bandits and tribesmen are nothing to them, I fear," he said in subdued tones.

"Haha, now I know why your father didn't want you to get married! You'll make the ladies of the court think you a coward with talk like that!" Xiahou Yuan said laughingly. "Be more confidant! You're strong and clever; that's part of why I chose you to be my Major!"

Guo Huai continued to look anxious, prompting the general to speak out in an effort to relate to him. Guo Huai was from a middle-class family, but he possessed greater talent than anyone Yuan had seen for a long time. He fought ferociously and had the potential to be an excellent strategist in battle, but these traits were lessened by the young man's caution and unsure actions. He was understandably nervous, but Yuan would not allow some rebels from the west to scare his best new officer into submission.

"Major Guo Huai, you are the fourth major to be appointed under my command. You know why?" he asked. The confused man shook his head. "The others either died painfully or left my command." He smiled in response to his officer's shocked and frightened look. "They were all either too arrogant, blood thirsty or disloyal. You are none of things, Guo Huai. You are one of the most devoted men to our previous and new lord's mission to unite this land. And that makes you both a man of incredible bravery and loyalty, quite unlike half the men I have dealt with over the years. Don't be fazed by your enemy; it doesn't fit you. Just be the great soldier I know you to be, or else I'll forever be disappointed."

His tone was light and soft, emphasizing the kindness and humbleness the general displayed to all his men. For Guo Huai, it was this understanding that made him so devoted to him. Looking towards the men preparing for the journey, he couldn't help but smile a little and feel relieved that this was the general he was risking his life for.

Cao Chong was a clever and talented boy; being able to discern and evaluate things many of those older than him could not, including his older brothers. But one thing he could not understand was the relationship between his eldest brother and his wife, lady Zhen.

The two seemed to avoid each other mostly, but whenever they did cross paths, there would only be a brief exchange, before they parted. Cao Pi looked more angry and acted more temperamental then usual after these exchanges, while Zhen would look downcast, or strangely enough, pleased. He had heard from his mother that Cao Pi was the first among his brothers to get married and the first to have a child. Cao Rui was a sharp boy, and he too could sense the tension between his parents, despite his young age. Normally, Chong would not bother himself to attempt to understand the complications between his brother and his sister-in-law, but the kindness both had shown him, or at least the kindness his brother had shown, warranted his involvement in this rather strange affair. His elder brother treated him well, even though dislike was obvious in his tone or manner towards him. He had allowed him to remain in contact with his mother through letters. Cao Yun and Juu were also treated well, and Wang Chang, the man who had tutored his elder brother, tutored Chong. His brother was leaving to engage Ma Teng and his family as well as his allies at Liang and Yong province, quite a far distance away from Xuchang. Xiahou Shang, a personal friend of his brother, was instructed to watch and take care of him will his brother was gone. Life was easy for him before, when his father had still lived, and now, being away from his mother was painful, but he had to bear through it. If he could make his brother properly acknowledge him and grant him a high title or post, then he would never have to worry again. Xuchang was a far safer place than his assigned fief, and despite being away from his mother, he knew that this was the decision she had made for him in hopes of him having a safe future. No matter the pain, he had to bear through it…

Zhang He was the final military commander needed. Cao Pi had surprised others when he declared his intention of bringing the man with him, as the two scarcely talked or even interacted. However, Pi was well aware of Zhang He's military talent and he believed that his talent would be key to this mission. Despite the warning raised in the court earlier, about the man's loyalty, the Chancellor decided that it would be know that men would display their loyalty to his cause, and thus he would root out the loyal from the untrustworthy. Zhang He would be a valuable asset, one that he could use in the uncertain times ahead of him.

"Ah, your Excellency! I must say, your visit is most… unexpected. Had I been prepared, I would have been able to properly prepare myself for your visit!"

The shrill voice that greeted him made the Chancellor flinch inwards. Zhang He, whatever his talents, was a strange and peculiar man. His choice of clothing and weapons, as well as his rather odd mannerisms made him the strangest general serving Cao Pi at the moment.

"Zhang He, please forgive me for intruding your home so unexpectedly, but I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you."

"And what, pray, is this important matter, your Excellency? I have heard reports that the army is to march to war with the rebels in Liang and Yong. Do I, perhaps, have anything to do with this?"

"Zhang He, I have decided to bring you along with me to fight and crush this Guanxi alliance that has been formed against me! Will you accept this appointment to serve me?"

Cao Pi glanced at the general kneeling in surprise before him. He had evidently thought that he would not be included in the military expedition to the west. But Zhang He was a cunning and shrewd man, said to be crafty and skilled in politics. His surprise and shock could have been a ruse, of course, in order to test his own lord's goals and choice in choosing him to join him on the western campaign.

"Your Excellency, I have been mocked, rebuked and insulted by your court since I joined you father in achieving his dream!" The young general looked passionate yet sullen as spoke. "Your father was willing to trust me, and now you come to me. I fought for your father because I believed in his goal, but what goals do you have? What future do you desire?"

The Chancellor was caught off guard. This type of personal discussion with a general was inappropriate, unless given permission by his lord, in this case, the Chancellor himself. But Cao Pi knew that if he did not answer Zhang He's questions, then he would lose the trust of the man, and the trust of however Zhang He told. He decided to tell Zhang He what he held in his heart; what he desired most.

"Domination. To have complete control over the land. The power to model and create a new world, where people can live up to the potential they hold within themselves. That is what I desire, and that is the vision, the dream I wish for you to help me achieve." Cao Pi spoke softly, but in his voice, Zhang He could detect his passion, the charisma behind it.

Falling swiftly to his knees, Zhang He looked up at his vaguely surprised lord, his eyes shining with belief.

"Yuan Shao was a mighty man, but he could not create the world I wanted to see. Your father was a far greater man, but his death was so sudden, I never had the chance to properly help him." Now the general smiled, his face suddenly lit up. "But now in you, I can see a world I would very much like to see. I ask for forgiveness to my impertinence, but now I am ready to serve, if you still want me, your Excellency!"

The acceptance by a man of such might nearly caused Cao Pi to stumble, but he kept himself firm. Never had a man of such stature ever held him in such regard. His uncles were willing to see him grow and progress, his tutors and advisers only wished to gain a portion of whatever gains he made, and his friends supported him out of their close personal and familial relationship. His cousins were like his friends and his brothers and most of his sisters scorned him. This however, was the first time someone of such talent and power had ever displayed faith in him. To have someone believe in you was… an interesting thing.

"Zihuan, are you sure you want to bring him along?" His uncle's tone was confused and surprised.

"I thought you liked and trusted General Zhang He. I believe that you recommended him to my father in a few combat missions?" Cao Pi said.

"Uhh, well I do like Junyi, but I thought you disliked the man?"

"I never expressed dislike towards him. In fact, I am rather fond of him in a way."

Xiahou Yuan snorted. His nephew's fondness was rather more like a man having fondness for a stray dog.

"I am surprised either way. I mean, he's likeable in a way, and he's a solid fellow, crafty as well. Says things that go over my head, but I like him. I didn't think that you would like him though."

"Well uncle, take it as a sign that I am improving. I can know say that I trust General Zhang He. For know at least."

The Chancellor's uncle sighed as they rode on with their horses. The men were behind them, alongside the supplies and equipment.

"You know, uncle; this will be the first large military campaign I will undertake without my father. It is a nerve racking thing to think about, isn't it?" Cao Pi's tones were more subdued now, softer as he reflected on his present situation. He fell forward slightly however, looking at his uncle in surprise when he was clapped on the shoulder by the man.

"Don't let it get to you. You are strong and brave. First times are always scary or nerve racking. But you always have others to rely on. Especially me! I can protect you better than anyone, and Xu Chu is here as well." His uncle sounded wiser now, though his tone was still playfully gruff. "Trust others and trust yourself, and you'll be okay. Your father did the same, and you're his son. You can fulfill his dreams and you own."

_Yes, maybe I can. The world is difficult and dangerous, but I have been sheltered, putting on an air of false bravery. I must persevere and fight on. This world will experience the joys of my rule one day. _

"Onward, to Hong Nong!"

**Well that's another chapter done. Leave a review if it takes your fancy. **

**So this and the next chapter are it for the holiday period. I will be gone until January Nine, so see yah later!**

**I am sure you all know who Chen Qun is. A good politician and friend of Cao Pi.**

**The others you should research if you don't know. **

**Hong Nong was a city close to where the next battle will be. I don't know if it was established then, but who cares?**

**IgNighted out bitches.**


	13. Clashing Lightening

Clashing Lightning

His wife had come with him, as well as Rui and Shu. He couldn't trust his wife to remain loyal to him while he was away, for he still remembered what had happened last time he had left. No, she would stay with him from now on.

x

_We're here; finally we've reached Hong Nong. _The chancellor, at the head of his army of Wei soldiers, stopped as they reached the city. The small city was largely ignored by most who lived in Si province, mainly due to the presence of the larger cities of Luoyang and Chang'an in the province. But now the city would be his centre of his military while his men would battle against the coalition of Guanxi, as they were called. Xiahou Yuan suggested that the city would make an ideal outpost as they were in quick striking range of the enemy fortresses at Han Gu gate and at Tong Pass. Smaller villages and cities surrounded the Hong Nong allowing the army to retreat to other strongholds in case of defeat. The enemy commanded a force of over one hundred thousand, based in the Tong and Han Gu gates. His force made up of roughly the same amount. The battle would be close, and it all would depend on his leadership. Looking up at the softly falling snow, Cao Pi let out a laugh. The enemy would be the ones fleeing, and he would definitely make sure of that.

x

"Our forces are almost equal to that of the enemy. Leadership and proper strategy will be key in claiming victory over the coalition," Xiahou Yuan said. The military outpost in Hong Nong was certainly small, but it could fulfill its purpose. Currently, the highest-ranking military officers in the Wei army were holding a war meeting in a rather cluttered room. At the large table in the centre, taking up a majority of the space, sat the chancellor, Cao Pi, his uncle and current commander-in-chief for this particular battle, Xiahou Yuan, as well as the young Major Guo Huai, head of the supply troops, and General of the vanguard, Zhang He. An advisor of Cao Cao, the chancellor's late father named Yang Fu also sat in on the meeting. Xiahou Yuan was standing, addressing the informal military court.

"In other words, the only way to achieve victory is by proper management of our troops and through organization. Leadership has to be displayed to our men, or else we'll collapse before the fight can begin, and that would be a real shame," he concluded before sitting back down. Struggling to sit up in the crowded space, Cao Pi addressed his men.

"Organization is certainly key in the coming battles but how should we proceed towards our enemy?" he asked. Yang Fu stood up in response.

"Your Excellency, the enemy possesses Han Gu gate and Tong pass. Both must be captured in order to defeat the enemy," he said before sitting down with a bow. Zhang He stroked his chin, lost in thought. Standing up, he too addressed the council.

"Surely we must only take one of the passes in order to claim victory. If we can gain a decisive enough victory against the Guanxi coalition, then the alliance will surely crumble before our might," he said. Yang Fu however, shook his head.

"The Guanxi forces are supported by many local peoples and the citizens of Liang and Yong provinces. Their leader is Ma Teng, a man of great ferocity and skill. He will not retreat after one single defeat," he said emphatically. Zhang He looked dispirited, but he looked up as Cao Pi rose to speak.

"The enemy have the lord Han Sui on their side. He was a personal friend of my father and is still a reasonable and brave man. If I can appeal to him, he may be key in breaking down the coalition. With his defection and a defeat at Han Gu gate, the coalition might just break down," the young chancellor said. Zhang He looked pleased, but Yang Fu once again rose in protest.

"Your Excellency, Han Sui is a brave man, as you said yourself. The fact that he is willing to oppose you is enough proof that he will not listen to reason," he said. This time however, Xiahou Yuan responded.

"Han Sui and Ma Teng have a great dislike for each other. They have fought each other any times in the past and I believe that members of each other's families were killed. Talking some sense into him won't be difficult," the general said.

"But their hate for us must be greater if Han Sui and Ma Teng are willing to put aside their dispute to fight us," Guo Huai said meekly.

"It doesn't matter how much they hate us. If we can reopen some old wounds between the two and plant seeds of distrust, then Han Sui is highly likely to join us!" Zhang He said. Cao Pi chuckled at his words.

"You have a vicious head on your shoulders, Zhang He," Cao Pi said with another sinister laugh. The flamboyant general looked pleased at this 'compliment'. "It doesn't matter if Han Sui really joins us or not. I can easily request an audience with him, with both of the coalition leaders. If Ma Teng sees Han Sui interact with me, he will turn on him. It won't be hard, as they already have years of mutual dislike behind them."

Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He looked impressed, Guo Huai looked at his lord in awe, and even Yang Fu's face had an expression of grudging respect.

"The plan sounds effective, but it is also extremely risky. How can we pull such a meeting off?" he asked.

"We need a victory at Han Gu pass in order for this to succeed. After our win, I can ask the two men to meet me in neutral territory, where the meeting will be held," Cao Pi replied. Xiahou Yuan gave his nephew an appreciative thump on the back while Zhang He stood up bowed low and elegantly.

"Lets do it! The less bloodshed the better! We can lose less men and return home faster to focus on the battle with Sun Quan and Liu Bei," his uncle declared excitedly. Yang Fu merely bowed and left the room, while Cao Pi dismissed his over enthusiastic uncle and the excited Zhang He. _Things are looking up. This battle is as good as mine if the plan succeeds. Of course, I will not tell them about by back up plan…_

_x_

Xiahou Yuan left the military outpost and headed towards his troops, currently housed in the guard's towers around the city and within the wall. _Things are looking up. Victory here means that we can turn our attention back to the Jing conflict. I wonder how cousin Zixiao is doing? _Turning down the road, he noticed Guo Huai sitting on a few dusty barrels, outside a tavern. Frowning, the esteemed general marched towards the man.

"Boji, I hope you weren't intending on drinking in there. Alcohol is banned during military campaigns unless allowed by our lord," he said sternly to the young man. Guo Huai paled at his words and stood up and bowed.

"No general, I was merely sitting. I rarely ever drink!" he said forcefully. Xiahou Yuan continued to stare for a while, before his face broke out into a grin.

"Pity, you could use some alcohol once in a while, Boji. You're turning too pale!" he said with a laugh. Noticing Guo Huai's continued look of consternation, Xiahou Yuan sat next to the man and glanced at him again.

"Why the long face, Boji? You look as though someone died. The battle hasn't even started yet!" he said. Turning to face his superior, Guo Huai looked at him with eyes filled with uncertainty.

"General, you have always been kind to me, even when others mocked me and my capabilities. You have always believed in me, but I can't help but keep doubting myself, doubting whether I can fulfill my duties on this mission," he said sadly. The general looked at him in surprise.

"What, why? You're talented and smart! Why doubt yourself?" he asked.

"The men talk about me sir. They say how I constantly drag you down with my health problems and how I gained this position through wealth and not talent," the major said dispiritedly. Xiahou Yuan gave a long sigh.

"Unbelievable, really. Boji, me believing in you ain't gonna be enough. If can't believe in yourself then you're just gonna prove those men right, aren't ya?" Guo Huai looked at his general in surprise. "Your health is not a hindrance. I admire that you wanna keep fighting despite your condition. And I have enough money, so you can be sure that your family isn't bribing me! Believe in yourself, that's what will give you strength. If you can't then maybe I chose the wrong guy," he said.

Guo Huai looked at the general, a look of gratitude and surprise in his eyes.

"General, I have allowed others to cause me to doubt myself. But know, thanks to you, I will believe in myself once again! And that belief will not waver again!" he said passionately. Xiahou Yuan smiled again.

"I knew you had it in you! Make me proud, Boji!" he said. Drawing an iron bottle from his chest plate, Xiahou Yuan offered it to Guo Huai. "Here, this is quality rice wine! Not that sweet grape stuff Zihuan feeds me. Take it, no one will know if you're fast!"

Taking the iron bottle from him, Guo Huai took a sip of the wine. As soon as it entered his system, he coughed it out, spluttering and hacking. Xiahou Yuan let out a laugh and thumped his deputy on the back.

"Guess you'll have to wait a few more years before you're ready!" he said to his deputy. "Come on then! We better get the men lined up!"

x

_Things seem to be going as planned. I have at least managed to impress some of the most valued generals. Victory here will cement my control over the land. Then my brothers will finally be snubbed. _Walking down the paths of the city with an aura of confidence and superiority, Cao Pi allowed himself a genuine smile. However, as he continued down the road to his makeshift home, Cao Pi's smile fell off his face. There was one other thing he had to address.

_Zhen is here with me. Now I can properly address the situation with her. Her irrational hate for me can be a problem. Who knows what she might tell mother or my enemies. _His face registered anger, but his eyes showed pain at the situation. He could have any other woman. Absolutely any woman he desired. He could have Zhen killed or at least exiled, but in his heart he knew he could never do that. Despite her strange hate for him, his infatuation for her ran deep. He loved her, as strange as it was to say it in his head. She had him entranced from their very first meeting…

_"The area is clear, my lord. It's just that last mansion left," whispered a soldier. Cao Pi raised his head to look around in the darkness. Shadows shrouded everything from sight, and the young man could only see slight movements within the mansion. The mansion was exquisite, obviously belonging to someone of great wealth and import. A cold smile graced his lips._

_ "Surround the mansion, but do not kill anyone! I must report to my father who lives in here and if they are of importance then they will make a valuable hostage," he said to his men. Like wolves descending upon their prey, the soldiers surrounded the building. There were brief cries of panic and pained screams as the guards in front were killed. A smashing noise came from the building; his men must have broken down the doors. Cao Pi headed down the slope as his men gave jeering cries. Inside a candle was lit and torches illuminated the room. Being able to see more clearly, he heard a pained scream. Rushing into the next room, the young lord caught sight of a young woman with mud and dirt on her face biting a man's hand and brandishing a knife in the other. The men surrounding her looked dumbfounded and the man she was biting whipped back his hand, screaming in pain at the deep gash she had given him. Another man came close but she sliced at him, cutting his arm. A few more soldiers attempted to surround her, but at Cao Pi's call they stepped back._

_ Needless to say, he was impressed. She fought with more ferocity and strength than any one of the soldiers in the room. Her clothes were torn, obviously from her struggles with the soldiers. Cao Pi's nose wrinkled in disgust. His father's men could behave like animals at times. The woman behind this woman warrior was older, but her face was clean. Dragging one of the household servants forward, Cao Pi roughly grabbed his hair and forced him to look at the two._

_ "Do you recognize these two woman? Tell me!" he yelled in the man's ear. Hurriedly, the servant nodded his head._

_ "My lord, that is Lady Yuan and her daughter-in-law, Lady Zhen, the wife of Yuan Xi!" he cried in panicked tones. At this, Cao Pi raised his eyebrows._

_ "Yuan Xi's wife? Hah! I thought that fool was at least a man of taste," he said scornfully. Looking down at the young woman with malice in his eyes, he looked over her muddied face. "What's the matter? Do they not allow their women to bathe here?"_

_ At this the men around him broke out into laughter, all the while, Zhen's covered face was flushed with humiliation and rage. Leaning down, Cao Pi roughly grabbed her arm and pulled out a cloth. Roughly rubbing across her face, Cao Pi stepped back to see her face in the light. What he saw caused him to gasp in surprise. He was not the only one, as several of his men chocked out in shock. Before him, kneeled the loveliest woman he had laid eyes on. Her hair was ebony black and her eyes glittered like stars. Her face was elegant and healthy looking, with her skin seemingly smooth to the touch. His heart was racing, as he stared at this goddess before him with undisguised lust in his eyes. This was the woman he had to have, the woman he must have. The woman he wanted by his side for the rest of his life…_

The marriage had been successful initially. She seemed to adapt to her new surroundings, and the quick birth of their son only strengthened they're at first hesitant bond. They remained close for over three years, and then it all changed just before he left for Chibi. Her anger and coldness was surprising, and her attitude did not improve even after he returned. He suspected his brother Cao Zhi, but his wife always had a disdainful attitude towards him, constantly scorning his attempts to gain his father's approval. _Why has she changed so? What happened? _The questions rushed to his head and caused him grief and pain constantly. But no longer would that be the case. He would confront his wife about her attitude towards him. He was behaving in a way not like him due to her, and that could not be accepted, not with his first military campaign starting just tomorrow. He stood outside of their temporary home, a large mansion in the city centre. His servants opening the doors for him, Cao Pi strode inside in search of the woman he loved.

x

"Cao Juu, what is it? Why have you called me so late at night?" Xiahou Shang questioned as the young boy stood at his doorway, looking panicked.

"Sir, it's Cangshu, I think he's sick! He keeps coughing and spitting up blood!" the boy said tearfully. Rising from his bed quickly, Xiahou Shang followed the boy to Cao Chong's room. As Cao Ju described, the young lord was sweating and coughing constantly, his mouth lined by blood. Panicked, Xiahou Shang hurriedly went over to the bed and examined the boy.

"Servant, get in here!" he shouted. A short servant entered the room, looking worried. "Fetch the physician immediately! Tell him the late Chancellor's son is sick! Go now!" he yelled. As the man hurriedly ran off, the boy's caretaker pulled the blankets around his form more tightly.

_Cao Pi leaves the city once and this happens. If he dies, he won't ever forgive me!_

The room was splendidly decorated with paintings from several generations past. Gold adorned the doorway and the shelves with fine scrolls filling them. It was a room fit for the town's governor, but it still paled in comparison to his home in Yechang or in Xuchang. Nonetheless it was comfortable and it was where the young chancellor's wife was currently sitting. Her children put to bed, the woman sat down quietly, playing the flute. Cao Pi stood at the doorway, hiding around the corner. The tune was lovely, soft and enchanting, with a few melancholy and saddening tones placed in, before being followed up with more light hearted notes. Zhihuan had heard Zhen preform it before, and it still failed to bore him. She continued to play the melody, but cut off as she noticed Cao Pi's shadow. The silence of the room told Zhihuan that she had noticed him and went inside to confront her. Her face was once again emotionless, and her body seemed poised to stand up and confront him herself. It was now or never…

"I did not ask you to stop, Zhen," he said.

"I did not notice my lord's presence. I could not continue playing after I had gotten distracted," she replied. Walking steadily towards her, Zhihuan kept his eyes fixed on her face, studying her expression.

"Do you hate me still Zhen?" When she gave no answer, he walked even closer. "Why do you hate me? Because I brought you here? Because I adopted my three brothers? Because I have somehow offended you? Tell me why you hate me so, and I will do whatever I can to fix it," he said. Her expression showed signs of changing, Cao Pi even saw signs of surprise in her face, but she held firm.

"Your Excellency, I have no hate towards you. I do not have a grudge towards you, for you have not done me any harm or caused me to be offended in the slightest," she said. She attempted to walk past him, her head hanging, but Cao Pi caught her arm.

"Do not lie to me. I know you very well, Zhen. You will speak to me; it is only a matter of time. Do you wish for me to advance into battle tomorrow, and die from confusion and inner turmoil? That would leave you without status and our children without a father," he said brutally. Zhen stopped in her tracks, and to Cao Pi's surprise, her face was covered with tears.

"So I have done you harm or caused offense. Zhen I do not wish to continue like this. Tell me what I have done and allow me to make amends," he said, desperation creeping into his tone. Zhen turned her tear stained face towards him, a look of anguish painted across her face.

"Zihuan, why, why did you kill my brother? Why did you kill Zhen Yan?" With this, she fell into her husband's arms, crying quietly, her sobs controlled, yet still full of grief. Cao Pi stood astounded, as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

"Zhen, I did not kill your brother! His death was on the battlefield! I had nothing to do with his death." His tone so aggrieved and convincing that Zhen looked up at him. "Your brother's death was tragic, but it is unrelated to me. Who fed you such a lie?"

Zhen looked at her husband, her mind at war with it self on whether to believe him. When she had found out, she spent all of her time hating him for taking her precious brother away. But now that she can hear him proclaim his innocence before her, she was at a crossroads. His tone and emotions were so real that her mind was slowly betraying her. She found it difficult to hate him, as he was the man she loved, but know it was even harder to hate him.

"Who told you this Zhen? They are deceiving you. Believe in me, the man who loves you and who married you." His tone was soothing and comforting, and despite using all her willpower, Zhen felt herself break inside.

"Zihuan, it was-it was, Lady Bian. Your mother my lord," she said. Cao Pi felt his world pause and shatter. His own mother?

"Surely you must be mistaken. Why would mother claim such a thing?" he asked her, but she only shook her head.

"I thought that she was trustworthy, which is why I had believed her, but everything seems faulty and more realistic now. She was the one that told me," she said.

Cao Pi began to breath hard, but willed himself to slow down. One step at a time needed to be walked on. He had regained his wife's loyalty and love. His mother would have to wait.

"Zhen, tomorrow, I want you to accompany me on the battlefield, at least for a while, and the children to stay in the city for their safety. It was foolish of me to bring you here. After the battle, we can better celebrate, together, but for now, I must keep calm and unaffected."

She nodded to him. Her forgiveness came quickly, in hindsight, but she knew that there was something about the claim that didn't add up. Now, she was glad to be in her husband's arms once again…

x

"Your Excellency, Ma Teng and Han Sui are waiting for you in the cabin just north. They have stipulated that you only have four guards," the captain declared. Cao Pi nodded. Xu Chu and three of his elite tiger guards came forward to escort him. Xiahou Yuan nodded at him and Zhang He gave him a knowing smile. If his plan worked, then the enemy would be destroyed almost immediately. Riding forward, Cao Pi came across the small cabin. Outside the cabin waited the two Guanxi coalition leaders and four guards. Without waiting for him, the two men walked inside. Cao Pi dismounted and followed them in, with both side's guards waiting alert outside.

"Cao Pi, what have you called both of us here for? Any attempt at negotiation will be ignored at this stage. Unless you are willing to end your life of course!" Ma Teng declared. Han Sui kept quiet and looked somewhat disturbed by the situation and by Cao Pi's arrival.

"Both of you are loyal generals to the Han. Do not raise your arms against me. Join me, as I serve as the guardian of the Han," Cao Pi said. Ma Teng spat at the floor.

"We raised such a large force, one to destroy you. Like your father before you, you are a snake and a coward, Cao Pi! For your enslavement of his highness, I will punish you severely!" Ma Teng yelled.

"Then perhaps if you reject my friendship then you will accept my surrender instead?" Cao Pi said. Ma Teng stood up in shock and Han Sui looked surprised.

"Surrender, what trickery is this? Do you take us for fools? I refuse to believe that you will surrender!" Ma Teng shouted. Just then, a servant entered, carrying three cups of hot tea. The two men looked hesitant to accept at first, but upon noticing Cao Pi take and drink from a cup, both men carefully took a cup from the tray. As they sat, Cao Pi looked up suddenly and looked both men in the eyes.

"Gentlemen, I wish to surrender to both of you. I will give myself up as a hostage and you can both enter the capital to retake the emperor. I am willing to be a hostage. Surely that is enough." As he spoke, he blew on his cup and drank the tea, draining the hot cup. Han Sui and Ma Teng took careful sips of the tea. It was cold and seeing Cao Pi drink the same as they were reassured them.

"Your Excellency, do you truly wish to give up authority and use yourself as a hostage? Are you willing to surrender and return the emperor?" Han Sui asked.

"Han Sui, as an old comrade of my father, I am shocked that you don't trust me. I have said it before and I will confirm it now. I will surrender and return the emperor to you," Cao Pi said.

"Then what are your-what are-y-your condi-." Han Sui was cut off as he collapsed to the ground. With a roar, Ma Teng stood up and drew his weapon, but fell to the ground, paralyzed. He began to choke, suffocating slowly, his eyes full of hate.

"You see the trick to poison isn't in the drink, it's in the cup. Your cup was laced with the unripe berries of the Lantern plant," Cao Pi said with a smile. As the once great lord began to convulse, Cao Pi bent his knees and kneeled down next to his struggling form. "General Ma Teng, you must be so tired. Let me help you rest." Placing his hands on the man's nose, Cao Pi finished the job, killing the man by suffocation. Cao Pi drew Han Sui's distinct sword and stabbed the corpse with it through the heart. The body was still warm enough to bleed a bit. Outside, Cao Pi heard a brief struggle, before Xu Chu came into the tent.

"Take Han Sui, but leave his knife. The coalition will blame Han Sui and believe that he has joined us. It will spell its doom and our victory…"

**A second chapter to make you guys happy! And to make up for not updating. Leave a review is it takes your fancy! Nothing much to add right now.**

**I have no idea who or what happened to Zhen Ji's brother so I made something up.**

**The battles will begin soon, though they are a little rusty.**

**I suck at romantic scenes so pardon how lame this one is. I will make an effort to improve by next time. Thanks for all else!**


	14. Crashing Thunder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Crashing Thunder

The Guanxi coalition was certainly large, with over fifty thousand troops amassed at the gate. Han Gu gate was a wall and fortress hidden in the mountains. It was the only way to reach Tong pass, where the rest of the coalition hid. As Ma Chao wandered about the camp, he grew restless. His father had left with Han Sui to meet with the traitor Cao Pi. Ma Chao thought it had been a waste of time from the beginning; they were here to destroy the treacherous Cao family, not parley with them. His family had even allied with Han Sui's forces, people Ma Chao always despised. Surely that was a symbol of their great hate for the Cao's and their treacherous men. _Using the emperor as a puppet, the sheer arrogance of those men! _So why had his father gone to meet with him. Han Sui had persuaded him to at least see what the new Cao leader had to say. But Ma Chao knew of Han Sui's friendship with the former leader of the Cao's. He and Cao Cao knew each other from long ago and that made Ma Chao uneasy.

"Ma Dai, get over here! Why is my father taking so long?" he called to his cousin sitting with some other men across the encampment. His cousin ran up to him, his face not worried in the slightest.

"It's only been an hour. Perhaps that little Cao brat is negotiating with him," Ma Dai said easily. Ma Chao frowned at his words.

"Father said that he would not negotiate with him. An hour is too long! He only went out of respect for an opponent," Ma Chao said worriedly. "The ride there and back with our horses should take less than half an hour at the most!"

Ma Dai started to look more serious at his elder cousin's words. Ma Chao and his father shared a close bond, closer than the bond he shared with his own father. As a result, the future clan heir constantly worried for his father, and on the brink of battle, that was not good.

"It's probably nothing Mengqi. That idiot Han Sui is probably trying to establish peace. What a waste of effort," he said.

"Why does he suddenly want peace? Was he not the one who agreed with father to strike now?" Ma Chao questioned.

"He's a coward, like the rest of his clan. But I still trust him to remain loyal to us. He sent his own spies ahead of ours to watch for enemy movement after all," Ma Dai replied.

"Hmmm, the sooner this battle s done the sooner we can eliminate the rest of his kind. They can't be trusted with the safety of the emperor," Ma Chao said quietly. His young cousin looked at him in astonishment.

"You really wish to restart the flames of war with them again? Everyone suffered greatly during that time, the peasantry taking the brunt of it!" Ma Dai said furiously, though his voice was lowered.

"I can't forgive the attacks they have done to our people! Either we eliminate them or they eliminate us. That's how it goes, cousin," the clan heir said. "I don't trust Han Sui. Father should be wary of him."

"Your father taught you every thing you know. He's a good warrior and an able leader, why must you be so uneasy," Ma Dai questioned.

"It's not that I don't believe in father, but something has made me uneasy," Ma Chao said.

"Mengqi, what is it?" his cousin asked.

"It's nothing, I am being foolish," he said in response.

"Lord Ma Chao, what had you disturbed so greatly," came a voice. Ma Chao and Ma Dai turned to see Pang De walk towards them, his giant body clothed in thick furs and heavy armour.

"Colonel, it's good to see you," Ma Dai said with a respectful bow. Pang De bowed in response but continued to question his lord.

"It's not like you to be uneasy, my lord. What has gotten such a great warrior like you worried?" Pang De asked.

"Lingming, to be honest, it was a dream," Ma Chao said. "The Heavens must have sent this dream because as it happened, I felt such a wave of emotion that I had never felt before."

"What was the dream my lord?" the colonel asked.

"I was attacked by a band of tigers, white tigers I could not see, for the land was covered by snow. It seems silly, but I can't get it out of my head," Ma Chao said. Pang De frowned at these words and looked off towards the camps gate.

"Such a dream could possibly be an omen. And not a good one, my lord," he said. Just as he had finished speaking, a man charged into camp, bleeding heavily. He fell off his horse, but charged past the people who had come to help him. Stopping before Ma Chao, the man fell to his knees and addressed his lord with horrified tones.

"My lord, it-it's lord Ma Teng!" the messenger cried. Ma Chao roughly grabbed the man's collar and hoisted him up, causing the man to scream in pain.

"What ha happened to my father? Tell me!" he yelled at the fearful messenger.

"My lord, it seems Han Sui has betrayed us! Lord Ma Teng was killed and Cao Pi took Han Sui with him!" he cried. Ma Chao's face turned white.

"Where's the proof? Why should I believe you?" he yelled at the man. From his side, the messenger drew a decorated and distinct blade, covered with blood. Ma Dai gasped.

"That's Han Sui's sword of golden fury! He was given that by Cao Cao when peace was declared in Liang!" he said, astonished. But Ma Chao's eyes were trained on the second object, a necklace, with a single, small jade stone.

"Mothers necklace. Father would never leave that behind. It-it must be true." With cold fury he rounded upon the Han Sui troops. "You traitors! You killed my father!"

At his unearthly scream, the men drew back in panic as he slowly began to walk toward them. Han Shi, Han Sui's third son, stepped forward.

"Ma Chao, please, do not rush to conclusions! The enemy must be doing this! Father would never betray your family!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Ma Chao drew his sword and sliced the young man's arm off. Han Shi fell to the ground with a scream of pain and Ma Chao yelled out to his clan mates and troops.

"Han Sui is a traitor! Destroy the Han clan! They cannot be trusted!" And with these words, the camp fall into chaos. Ma clan soldiers hacked at those of the Han clan, who fired repeated volleys of arrows to fend off their attackers. Pang De attempted to restrain his lord, but several soldiers jumped at him, causing him to strike out with his twin axes. The battle had not even begun and the camp was already stained with blood.

x

Cao Pi sat on the edge of the cliff, enjoying the view of the high mountain peaks and the clouds touching the mountain tips. Yang Fu appeared behind him, and walked to sit next to him.

"Your Excellency, the scouts report that chaos has descended upon Ma Chao's camp. Would now not be the best time to attack?" he questioned. Cao Pi chuckled.

"Yang Fu, when Yuan Shao was defeated, his sons began to squabble for power. My father left the province in which they resided alone, so that they would weaken themselves before he struck. We will do the same here," he said.

"But your Excellency, if we strike while they are confused and tired, we can easily crush them," Yang Fu argued. However, the chancellor shook his head.

"That would risk many lives. If the internal dispute is large enough then the replacement leader for Ma Teng might also be killed. Besides if we strike now, the enemy will suspect that it was a trap and alert their force at Tong pass to be wary of us. We will wait until daybreak tomorrow," Cao Pi said. "By then, the snow on the pass will turn into a sea of blood."

x

"How can you not tell what's wrong with him?" Xiahou Shang shouted furiously at the physician. The man looked helpless and cowered away from the angry man.

"My lord, it is beyond my ability to heal! I can do nothing," he said, gesturing to the young boy lying on the bed.

"Cao Chong is his late Excellency's son and the current chancellor's brother. Your life hinges on his survival!" Shang shouted.

"I myself cannot heal him, but there is one I suspect who can," the man said quickly.

"Who? Who is this man?" Shang asked.

"His name is Hua Tuo. He is a man of near unreachable skill. He can surely heal this boy. They say he lives near as well, that he travels and heals many for very little compensation," he told him.

"Then find this man. Find him and call him here!" Shang shouted. As the man sped out of the room, he cast a dismayed glance down at the ill boy, who turned in his bed in pain.

x

The fighting had stooped. From the base, the cries of the victorious side rang out. The Han army had retreated, under Han Shi's guidance. Ma Chao pursued them far, but they escaped. The snow in the pass and gate was stained with blood, creating a field of crimson.

"Prepare men, for a second assault! The Wei army will strike at any moment!" Ma Chao called out. Pang De looked at the man in astonishment.

"My lord, we should be retreating not fighting! We have lost a large number of allies and our men are exhausted. Let us retreat to Tong pass. We can regroup there!" he said pleadingly.

"No! Han Sui allied with Cao Pi! His clan has paid but Cao Pi must be struck down as well. We have superior cavalry, we can easily strike down our opponents!" Ma Chao shouted out determinedly. When Pang De opened his mouth to speak, Ma Chao silenced him. "I don't want to hear it! Get to your post colonel or I will replace you!"

Pang De looked at the man aggrieved but nonetheless went forward. He turned back to look at his lord in anger and frustration. _Can he not comprehend the larger picture? He lacks the vision of his father._

_x_

Cao Pi looked around him. His army was in position. The force of one hundred thousand was arranged into several units. Guo Huai led the supply troops who remained in Hong Nong; Zhang He led the vanguard while he and his uncle Xiahou Yuan and Yang Fu remained with the cavalry troops to strike against the enemy and deliver the final blow. Cao Pi gave the signal. Han Gu gate was heavily fortified, but he knew that the men inside must be exhausted and frightened. Snow fell heavily, making it difficult to see through the haze of frost. The skies rumbled. A noise, like a tiger's roar rang out and sounded thunderously through the surrounding mountains. That was it, the Heavens has even blessed him. Nodding to his uncle, Xiahou Yuan yelled out.

"Attack! Capture the gate!"

His men surged forward, toward the iron and wooden gate blocking the pass out of the mountain. The infantry charged first under the cover of the archers who shot at the defenders upon the wall. Many fell from the gate and the infantry units who got close enough began the next phase of the plan. They brought out their siege ladders, which they swung to connect with the top of the wall. Grapple hooks were used to and soon enough the men at the front were scaling gate, climbing up with little resistance. The few men who remained shot at the men climbing in a futile attempt to stop them but were mostly ineffective and shot down by Cao Pi's much larger archery force.

"Bring down the gates!" Cao Pi shouted to his men. A siege unit, a bettering ram, was led by a group of men who moved towards the gate. Pulling back the siege weapon, the ram was released and smashed into the gates. Immediately, the guards and soldiers at the top began to divert their attention to the ram and siege units. However, throwing down rocks and shooting arrows did little to impede the siege unit's progress. Cao Pi smiled in triumph. _Victory is at hand already. My plan has paid off._

"Come men! Destroy the enemy and follow me to victory!" he cried out to his soldiers. All round him chants of victory and triumph filled the air. The enemy was falling back, the remaining soldiers atop the gate were slain or captured. However, just as the Wei army moved forward to claim victory, the siege units suddenly stopped and cries of panic arose from the top of the gate. The gate was opening! The battering ram fell back with those carrying it yelling in fear. The gates seemed to be opening of their own free will. _Is the enemy surrendering? No, they're…_

"It's Ma Chao! Ma Chao is coming with his cavalry!" His men began to panic; those closest to the gate began to run in fear. The gates opened fully and out charged Ma Chao and his famed cavalry riding Liang province horses, charging through the Wei army ranks. Ma Chao led the charge, his white stallion crashing through the Wei ranks like lighting, with an inhumane roar that boomed like thunder. He was charging at Cao Pi like a monster emerging from the frost hazed air, and all around him, in response to their leaders war-cry, his men roared as well, howling like a pack of wolfs, descending upon their prey.

"Kill Cao Pi! Kill Cao Pi! Kill the traitor and murderer of the Han! Slay the demon!" His men were worked into a state of frenzy, cutting down all those infantry units that dared to oppose him. Cao Pi looked on in panic; Ma Chao was quickly moving towards him and his soldiers were powerless before such a beast. Immediately Xu Chu moved his horse protectively in front of his lord.

"Lord Cao Pi fall back, I will protect you!" Xu Chu yelled. He pulled his giant war club fro off the ground and held it over his shoulder. However Cao Pi stayed in his place.

"I cannot fall back now! We anticipated this threat. Xu Chu, destroy that foolish horse boy. Leave the Tiger Guard with me!" Cao Pi said. "Uncle, have your archery troops slow down the advance. Give them a volley to occupy them! Tell general Zhang He to intercept him with the cavalry!"

Xiahou Yuan rode back, shouting orders to his men perched on the cliffs above. Messenger's rode ahead to give his orders to Zhang He while Cao Pi stood firm in his position. Ma Chao was close, but Xu Chu and a few of his Tiger Guard rode ahead to intercept him. Cao Pi drew his sword and sat firmly on his saddle. There was blood flying everywhere, but the young chancellor had seen enough to give him a strong resistance to it. When once he would have fled now he would stand steadfast.

x

Ma Chao thrust down with his spear at his foe below him. The attack pierced his helm and the man fell to the ground dead. _Hah! None can match me! Not the least that snake Cao Pi! I've destroyed all my enemies and now I shall destroy him! I will carry on my father's legacy and dream! _However, the appearance of a man before him stopped his horse in its tracks. A giant of a man barred his way, holding a giant club and wearing heavy armour. Behind him, a small group of elite troops fanned out to prevent any of his men from moving forward. Ma Chao pointed his spear at the man.

"I know you. You are the Tiger Marquis, Xu Chu are you not? Hah! If you think a mere tiger is enough to break me, then just try it! You like all the others will fall before me!" The man just to stare at him defiantly, his face contorted into a glare or pure anger and malice. Despite himself, Ma Chao couldn't help but feel a brief twinge of nervousness. Brushing it aside, the warriors charged with his horse towards Xu Chu. Swinging his spear while he charged, Ma Chao aimed at Xu Chu's face. However, with impressive speed given the man's girth, he blocked the attack with his club handle. The to men pushed towards each other with their weapons, but the Tiger Marquis' greater strength allowed him to push Ma Chao's weapon away and strike at him, swinging the giant club over his head and aiming for his opponents head. Ma Chao quickly swung on his saddle, turning and dodging the attack. Xu Chu followed up with another thrust, but Ma Chao blocked the blow and spun his spear, causing Xu Chu's club to slide of the spear, giving his opponent time to strike at him with a powerful thrust. Xu Chu grabbed the spear with his arm and twisted it. Ma Chao fell off his horse violently, but recovered and thrust up with his spear. The point made contact with the giant man's armpit and he fell of his horse in pain. Capitalizing on his opponent's weakness, Ma Chao struck out and slashed at Xu Chu's cheek, leaving a deep scar. Swinging again to finish his opponent, Ma Chao was when Xu Chu turned his head away from the strike and swung upwards with his club, smacking Ma Chao in the stomach and sending him flying. The Dazed man struggled to get up as Xu Chu attempted to lift his weapon again, but clutched his shoulder in pain as his armpit wound impaired him. The two men glared at each other, neither able to make a move without risking injury. Ma Chao allowed himself some time to look around the battlefield. Despite the success of the initial charge his men had fallen apart. Repeated bombardment from arrows had killed and injured many of his men, and the gates were barley held together. Only through Pang De's leadership was the gate defended. Ma Chao closed his eyes, before shouting out to his opponents.

"Retreat men! Retreat through the gates! Fall back!" Getting up painfully and avoiding a hit from Xu Chu's club, Ma Chao pulled himself back onto his horse and rode back. Archers were attempting to shoot him, but his horse was young and swift. He was able to quickly avoid the archers and rush past the gate, followed by his surviving men. The archers at the top of the wall were able to fend off the soldiers of Wei that attempted to follow. Ma Chao raced across the snowy pass on his horse, tears forming in his eyes. _Next time father… I will get them next time._

_x_

Cao Pi sat on his ornate chair within the commander's room in the Han Gu gate fort. The battle had been bloody, but the number of casualties that he expected was in actuality, significantly lower. His men were wounded and tired but not many were killed. It was quite an enlightening experience for the chancellor. He was able to survey the talent of his army and view future prospects quite thoroughly. Cao Pi looked up as someone entered his room.

"Nephew, the entire enemy force has retreated. We were able to capture some prisoners however. One in particular I think you should meet," Xiahou Yuan said upon entering. Zhang He and Yang Fu both stood behind the commanding general with an air of nervous anticipation. Cao Pi nodded.

The doors slammed open as half a dozen men led a man bound with ropes into the room. The man was large and muscular Cao Pi realized and his armour was ornate and polished. He stood proudly but did not struggle against the bonds that held him.

"Chancellor, this is Pang De, Colonel of the cavalry, appointed by Governor Zhong Yao," Xiahou Yuan explained. Cao Pi raised his eyebrows.

"Pang De? The man who helped my father's army defeat Guo Yuan?" Cao Pi questioned. Yang Fu nodded and bowed.

"The very same your Excellency. He was left behind by his troops during the battle while he guarded the gate walls. He did not fight, but instead stood still as our men surrounded him."

Cao Pi looked at the tall man, his head lowered in respect. Cao Pi stood up and drew his knife, but Pang De simply stared downwards, his head bent into a type of bow. Cao Pi circled around the man and cut through his bonds. Pang De raised his head in shock, and he wasn't the only one. Xiahou Yuan and Yang Fu as well as the men who had restrained the colonel looked at their lord in shook. Pang De slowly got up and the men in the room placed their hands on their weapons.

"Why have you untied me, your Excellency?" Pang De questioned. Cao Pi turned away from him.

"You stayed behind to protect you troops from certain death and covered their retreats. When you were surrounded you saw no point in killing in a futile effort to run free. You are brave and you are wise." Cao Pi turned back to him, raising his voice now. "I have spared you and would want nothing more than to have you on my side. But I fear your refusal. Therefore I shall release you, for there is no sense in removing a man of your talent from this world. But know this; your master had betrayed you. He has also killed many innocents, such as the Han family. Is he a man you wish to serve, or would you rather serve a man who can understand what you want from life?"

Pang De swallowed, looking at Cao Pi in the eye. They were cold and calculating, but also filled with ambition and wonder. _A man of vision, one who can possibly end the nightmare I have been living._

The doors opened for Pang De and Cao Pi turned away again. The colonel and vassal of the Ma family slowly walked towards the doors. But almost as if pulled back by a strange force, the man turned and walked back to Cao Pi. He kneeled to the man who was still facing away.

"Your Excellency, your servant asks to become your vassal. Please command me!" he said stoutly and loudly. Cao Pi looked back at him in surprise.

"Why would you trust me? I may have offered you something better, but can you turn your back on Ma Chao, even if he had betrayed you?" Cao Pi asked.

"The reason I have decided to serve you has nothing to do with Ma Chao's betrayal, but rather a matter of vision. Yong and Liang provinces are my home. There has been bloodshed and death over this piece of land for many years, but now I sense that you may be the one to save this land that has become a living hell!" Pang De replied, his voice loud and emotional. Cao Pi looked at him with genuine pleasure on his face.

"Pang De, rise! You have proven yourself a man of wisdom and vision. You will not regret this. I will petition the emperor to give you the rank of General who guards the West. Your world will forever be changed, Pang De!"

x

The man standing before him looked like a sage of old. A man of wisdom and experience that could not be surpassed, and Xiahou Shang swallowed in nervousness as a result.

"So you are Hua Tuo. I have a boy who is very sick and has been deemed by our physician as incurable. If you can save his life I can guarantee you that you will live in comfort for the rest of your life," Shang said. Hua Tuo merely stared ahead.

"I only ask for the standard compensation amount. Nothing more is necessary. Please show me the patient," the famed healer said. Nodding to him, Shang led the man down the hall.

_Everyone's survival counts on this man. I hope he is the great talent that they claim him to be!_

_x_

"Your Excellency is it really wise to trust one such as Pang De as a general and as a vassal? He served that horse boy for a long time and I do not trust his speedy switch of loyalties," Yang Fu said. Cao Pi sighed at his companion in exasperation. He sat on his chair, this time looking at the stars and the changing cloud patterns.

"Pang De is a wise enough man to not fight the inevitable. These decisions to change loyalties cannot go on for days. One must make choices at the right moment and trust in their instinct. Pang De trusted in his heart and chose me over the horse boy," Cao Pi said. Yang Fu frowned but did not argue.

"So what is the plan next, your Excellency?" he asked. Cao Pi breathed in the cool air, sharp from the snow. _A storm might be coming._

"We will pursue Ma Chao. He and his alliance are far too troublesome to be left standing. We will dispatch them with our new weapon, Pang De! And with them finished, my dream to complete conquest comes a step closer!"

x

**Well, that's another chapter done and finished. Leave a review if it takes your fancy. **

**Ma means horse, so calling Ma Chao 'horse boy' is quite an insult to his family.**

**I don't know whether Han Sui's sons were alive during this time, but lets roll with it, eh?**


	15. Tears of the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

Tears of the Sky

"So this Ma Chao dueled general Xu Chu and matched him?" Zhen Ji asked. Cao Pi nodded to her.

"He is certainly true warrior, enough to match Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. However, he fights with surprising stupidity," he said harshly. "His skill is wasted on vengeance. He still believes that Han Sui killed his father."

Zhen Ji looked at her husband curiously. His eyes had taken on a dangerous edge. He looked this way when he wanted something.

"Do you desire for this warrior to join your ranks?" she asked. Cao Pi lay back against his chair, easing the tension in his shoulders.

"It's a pity but I can't see winning him over. He would be valuable, but he's far too dedicated to his cause. He believes in his father's goals; that is, to eliminate me and restore the Han emperor." Cao Pi looked disparagingly out of the door to his room. "Why people like him must constantly oppose us is a mystery. My father spent his later life fighting such imbeciles. When will they realize that they are fighting for a futile cause?"

"Perhaps they need something to believe in. Hope is an impressive motivator, it will keep those outside of your domain strong and united." Zhen combed her hair back, and tied it neatly into a bun. "When a time of chaos like this descends upon the land, people will find those with similar beliefs and creeds to their own. They will strengthen themselves and protect themselves that way. You have done the same, my lord."

"Hmph, that is quite true. Not all have the same mind that those who follow me possess. But there is hope for me as well. Just yesterday, I was able to attain the loyalties of a very impressive man. He looked inside his head and wondered whether he should keep fighting for a futile cause. A smart man exists even in this savage land." Cao Pi smirked, before getting up.

His army had followed Ma Chao a short distance. He had retreated to Tong Pass and was hidden in the cold, snowy and wet lands that Tong pass encompassed. If Cao Pi continued through Tong pass, he could capture Liang and Yong easily. But the threat of Ma Chao and a possible ambush was too great, and thus Cao Pi decided to wait for Ma Chao to come to him. He had set camp just outside the pass. A makeshift fortress, used by Ma Teng during his battles with Han Sui, was occupied by his men and used as a camp. The fort was old and the wood was decaying, but the walls were high and the gates were stout.

"Pang De will no doubt prove most useful in subduing Ma Chao. Perhaps he can talk reason into him. Either way, Liang and Yong will soon be under my control. It is a crucial land; the horses in this region are unmatched, many former soldiers of the emperor and from Han Sui and Ma Teng still dwell here, and they can be useful recruits," Cao Pi said. Zhen looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"My lord, the people who follow Ma Teng and Han Sui firmly believe in the emperor. They believe in that washed up court and it's false trappings. Even though you wield all the power, man still hold faith in his highness," she said. "So why not rid yourself of that emperor? Why not take his place my lord? You are more than capable and after this battle, the whole world will be quaking in fear at you power! You could use that to supplant that useless tool they worship so."

Cao Pi smiled at her. This was his wife, the woman he thought he had lost, had come back. Her brutal advice and calm approach to most situations as well as her education made her invaluable to him both as a wife and as an adviser. Kissing her on the forehead, Zhihuan sat next to her.

"Those are some very nasty thoughts you harbor. I can't get rid of that fool, not yet at least. I need more influence and power," he explained. Cao Pi leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by a messenger, who looked horrified by what he walked in on.

"Speak you idiot!" the chancellor barked at the messenger, who was tongue-tied.

"Ah! Your Excellency, a message to you from Xuchang!" the man said nervously. Snatching the letters away from the man, Cao Pi glared at the man until he left the room, while Zhen quietly giggled.

"This one is from Zhongquan. Does that man ever stop joking about?" Cao Pi said, reading through each scroll. "Zilin is facing insubordination from his vassals. Why won't he just execute them and be done with it?"

"Xiahou Mao prefers a more moderate approach to such problems," Zhen said gently.

"Mao is pleased of my recognition of his abilities. He just better make sure that I don't regret it. And this last one is a message from Boren," Cao Pi said, reading off the last scroll. "What! Cao Chong is ill!"

Disturbed from her rest by her husband suddenly jumping up, Zhen stood up as well and reached for the letter that had gotten her husband so worried.

"He says the court physician can do little to help him. They have asked for the help of Hua Tuo. The miracle worker?" Zhen looked at her husband questioningly.

"The very same. If he's there then the situation should calm down fast," the chancellor said. Zhen was surprised by the look her husband had on his face. Irritation and anger as well as calm now, but also a small amount of worry that was displayed through his eyes, and through his tone.

"You look worried and yet you barely see the boy. You weren't like this when Cao Xiong was sick two years ago," Zhen commented. Cao Pi sat back down his panic now hidden behind his usual icy calm.

"That boy is my brother, but you are right in saying that I worry about him more so than my full brothers. Cao Chong was my father's favourite. He loved him greatly, and even if it's at my own expense, I must take care of him." Cao Pi's expression and tone remained the same as usual, but Zhen could sense her husband's bitterness and sadness. "My father raised me. Not as well as I wanted and maybe not a like most fathers, but he did raise me to be the man I am now. At least this can be my symbol of thanks."

x

"How is he?" Xiahou Shang questioned. Hua Tuo emerged from the room in which Cao Chong rested. The man looked relatively happy.

"My lord, I am pleased to say that you can expect the boy to make a full recovery. It was a small heart condition that I soon corrected. I have shown your physician how to treat him from now on," the healer said. Xiahou Shang breathed in relief. Gesturing to his servants, Xiahou Shang took from them a fairly large a heavy chest.

"Sir, you are truly unmatched in these matters. Here are fifty taels of gold. I know it is above the compensation you asked for," Xiahou Shang said. "But even this amount of gold cannot compensate you for the service you have rendered his Excellency, the chancellor. Please accept this!"

Hua Tuo sighed, but reached out and took the chest of gold. Xiahou Shang bowed once again.

"Sir, can I ask another service from you?" Hua Tuo looked at Shang inquisitively. "If you were to join his majesty's court, both the emperor and the chancellor would be pleased. They can offer you much in terms of gold and housing."

Hua Tuo smiled at the young man. It was an offer he received many times and the answer was always the same.

"My lord, I have dedicated my life to studying this field and offering whatever knowledge I have to the common people. By limiting myself to a court, how could spread my services? I must abide by the strict rules I have set myself. I am afraid I cannot stay, but I will always be available to those in need," the healer said. Xiahou Shang slowly nodded his head.

"I can understand your intensions, sir. Most will not accept them but I can respect them. Please stay in the city for a short while so you can rest. My men will escort you out safely whenever you need."

Hua Tuo bowed and thanked the young man, before leaving. Xiahou Shang watched the man leave, full of respect for this generous and humble man. _I wonder if we will need him again?_

_x_

"Your Excellency, a man has arrived at the front gates. He says he knows you and that he requests an audience with you," a soldier said with a bow. Cao Pi exchanged glances with Zhen, before turning back to his soldier.

"What's this man's name? What business does he have with me?" he asked. The soldier just shook his head.

"He said his name was Sima Yi, but he did not tell me what his business with you is," the man said. At his words Cao Pi looked at his wife in astonishment.

"Allow him to enter. Prepare a room for him," he said. When the man left the room, Cao Pi looked surprised and troubled.

"Sima Yi, was he not the one that you visited a few months ago?" his wife questioned. The chancellor nodded.

"Yes, that is he one. He said he was staying with his family and when he didn't show up after some time, I gave up hope that he would come. Now he appears here, but for what?" The chancellor looked confused and suspicious.

"I better meet him either way. This encounter could be quite interesting for me."

Cao Pi walked down the staircase and down the hall that would lead him to the room Sima Yi was staying in. A guard outside of the room opened the door for him, and he stepped inside. Sima Yi was seated calmly, drinking a cup of hot tea. At the chancellor's arrival, he turned on his knees and bowed until his forehead touched the ground.

"Your Excellency, it is good to see you in good health. I apologize for my unexpected visit, but I wished to see you as soon as possible," he said. Cao Pi nodded to him and signaled him to sit up. Taking his seat next to the nobleman, the chancellor helped himself to some tea.

"Zhongda, I didn't expect to see you here at all. Nonetheless I too am glad to see you in good health. I trust your family is doing well?"

"They are doing very well my lord. My son has recovered from his illness and is fit to travel," Sima Yi replied.

"So what warrants this unexpected visit, Zhongda? How did you get here?" Cao Pi asked. The sun had long since gone down and now the night darkness spear across the land. Snow was falling softly outside the fort, making the air even colder. A servant refilled the pot with hot tea while another relit the fire.

"Your Excellency, news of your great victory over the Guanxi alliance has spread to even my home. When I heard, I decided to see you as soon as I could. I offer my services, your Excellency." Sima Yi bowed his head as Cao Pi continued to look at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"Did I not tell you, Zhongda to report to be in Xuchang? Valuable as you are, why did you come here?" the chancellor said questioningly.

"I told you myself, that I would report to you. I came on horseback," the man said. "And I have come to offer you my aid during this battle, your Excellency."

"Hmph, you obviously regard your own abilities highly then. What makes you think that you can change our present circumstances?" Sima Yi looked up at the younger man's words. Pulling from his robes a map, which he laid across the table, the noble pointed to the army's present location.

"I can allow you to claim victory far faster than any strategy presented to you so far, your Excellency. Please allow me to offer you whatever advice I can give." The chancellor stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding in assent. "Thank you. You are currently camped here, just outside Tong pass. If you proceed, you can take Yong and Liang province, but you also risk falling into an ambush from Ma Chao." At this Cao Pi nodded.

"My men warned me about a possible ambush. A surrendered general told us that that would be Ma Chao's strategy should he fail to win at Han Gu gate."

"The pass is wide and open, an ambush would be a disaster for Ma Chao's forces, even with the element of surprise. You should take your troops and divide them into three. Send the largest body into the pass and allow Ma Chao to try to ambush them. Send the second force around the river to cut off an escape route. Finally, use the third force to aid the first force in case of trouble." When Sima Yi finished speaking, Cao Pi stared at him. Others rarely impressed him, other than his uncles and his father. Jia Xu was probably the smartest man he had met, and yet, Cao Pi was in awe of this man before him. He came to a battlefield that he has no knowledge of other than by examining a map and he comes up with a credible strategy to defeat the enemy. He wouldn't show his amazement of course, that would undermine his talent.

"And you're sure that this plan can work? Even though all you have done is read a map?" he asked. Sima Yi gave a small smile.

"This is all that will be needed. Those imbeciles will be recovering from their defeat and will think themselves clever by planning an ambush. It is an amateur tactic employed by the weaker side. Only a true fool would fall into it," Sima Yi said. Cao Pi smirked; the confidence the man had was impressive.

"Then Zhongda, I shall put my faith in your plan. If it fails, the price will be your head," he said. Sima Yi merely bowed low again and remained so as Cao Pi stood and left the room.

x

"General, are you ready?" Xiahou Yuan turned at the sound of his deputy's voice. Guo Huai walked up beside him and looked on at the army about to depart.

"I'm fine Huai, no need to trouble yourself! I've got a few more years left in me before you need to start worrying!" The general chuckled but stopped as he noticed his subordinate's expression. "If anything, I need to be worried about you. What's wrong now?"

"Leaving the supplies unguarded to participate in an attack on the enemy. It seems to me to be rash decision. The supplies are my responsibility, and yet I must abandon them in order to assault the enemy with a high risk plan?" he questioned. Before his superior could reply, a scornful voice sounded from behind him.

"Worried about your post or about achieving victory. The plan may be high risk but it is also high reward! Of course I don't expect you to understand." Both men turned to see a thin and pale man walk up to them. He was elegantly dressed and his face was sneering and mocking. Xiahou Yuan glared at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" he said bluntly. Sima Yi raised his eyebrows at the general's question.

"General, my name is Sima Yi. I am a military adviser to his Excellency," he said smoothly. Yuan looked taken aback.

"Adviser? Why would Zihuan appoint a newcomer as an adviser?" he said, continuing to glare at the man.

"He was the one who came up with the strategy, uncle. I have high hopes for him," came the voice of Cao Pi. All three men turned to see him walking towards them. "Lets not bicker now though. I promise that I will explain his appointment afterwards. But do not worry, I trust his methods, and I know that this plan will reward us justly."

Xiahou Yuan still frowned at the man, but nodded to his nephew and walked away towards his troops, followed closely by Guo Huai. Sima Yi watched them go with narrowed eyes.

"So that is your commanding general, your Excellency? A most… unusual man," he said with disdain hidden in his voice.

"He is a capable man, even if he doesn't look like one," Cao Pi said flatly. "I have a suitable suggestion to add to your strategy." Sima Yi looked at him with interest. "For the main decoy force, I suggest we use a certain general as the bait…"

x

Pang De rode into the pass, surrounded by thousands of his men, with a mixed feeling of dread and anticipation. This plan was risky, very risky, but Pang De knew that it would pay off in the end. However, the use that he was being put to made Pang De nervous and ashamed. He was bait to lure out his former master, and if this plan worked, then Ma Chao would most likely die. He hadn't treated Pang De very well; Pang De was assigned by Ma Teng to watch over Ma Chao, however, the boy always treated him as if he was below him. He showed him respect at times, but it was usually far and between. Nonetheless, Pang De didn't find this an acceptable reason to betray him. _It's for a better tomorrow. Cao Pi is a rare kind of man, being both ambitious and still thoughtful. He can bring an end to the suffering my home has endured. _

"General, the enemy have sprung an ambush!" came a panicked cry. Pang De turned to see a large column of cavalry come down from a slope. His men cried out in panic, but Pang De kept his calm. This stage was the most important part of the plan, if he failed, it would mean that they would all lost their lives. Pang De cried out to his men, and they charged at the enemy on their own horses. Ma Chao headed his own troops, and his eyes filled with surprise at the sight of Pang De. He charged towards him, but ordered his men to stop before the Wei army.

"Lord Ma Chao, please surrender now! His Excellency will surely spare you if you lay down your arms! Would your father want you to die prolonging a conflict that will only serve to weaken our lands?" Pang De yelled. Ma Chao's eyes became filled with fury and rage at his words.

"Lingming, you have betrayed us! How dare you stand on the land of my fathers and tell me to yield before traitors!" His voice was thick with anger and his eyes blazed. "They at least have opposed me from the start. They are only betraying the emperor, but you have betrayed me, and that is a grave crime indeed! Men, kill them all!"

With a mighty roar, Ma Chao charged onwards with his cavalry, rushing towards Pang De and his men. _There is no going back now; I must fight for the good of this land! _Pang De charged forward to meet his former lord and master in battle. Ma Chao swung his spear at the approaching general, but the strike was blocked by one of Pang De's axes. In retaliation, he swung the second one at Ma Chao, aiming for his head. Ma Chao ducked under it and turned his horse so he could better strike at Pang De. The two men battled for over fifty bouts, neither able to gain an advantage over the other. All around them men jumped off their horses in an attempt to surprise their foes. Archers picked off those located at the edges so the soldiers crammed in together to protect themselves. Spearmen were able to counter those on horses easily giving the advantage to Ma Chao, who was able to capitalize on Wei's reliance on cavalry. Pang De was able to hold his own against Ma Chao, but he was thrown off his horse when a spearman on the ground struck at his horse causing it to throw its rider off. His men around him were in disarray at the sudden fall of their commander. Pang De stood up and attempted to restore order but with Ma Chao now riding through his men's defensive positions, he was unable to calm his panicked men. _I've bought all the time I could have. Now its up to you, Cao Pi. _

"Retreat men! Fall back out of the pass!" Pang De brought up the rear as his men fled out of the pass, leading the pursuing enemies to their eventual demise in the form of an ambush. Satisfied, Pang De fought off some enemies so as to not make them suspicious of his forces sudden retreat. Swinging his axes at his opponents, Pang De unhorsed many of riders easily. The battle seemed to be going well for him and the plan seemed to be working, until, from out of nowhere, Ma Chao rode up from behind and hurled his spear at his former vassal. Pang De turned in alarm, but saw nothing but black.

x

Xiahou Yuan smiled in delight. This was easier than he had expected. _Huh, maybe this Sima Yi guy was on to something after all._ Xiahou Yuan heard his enemy before he saw them. They were coming, in great numbers, pursuing troops of Wei. His archer troops would strike at the enemy as soon as he saw them appear. The soldiers of Wei were all wearing blue silk armbands, allowing him to distinguish ally from enemy with ease. Xiahou Yuan suddenly straightened.

"The enemy, here they come!" he said to his men. As soon as the first enemy soldier came into sight, Yuan's archers fired, aiming at the pursuing enemy. Too late they had realized that they fell into a trap and the Guanxi forces paid a heavy price for this misjudgment. The archers picked off the cavalry easily, and Guo Huai's ambush unit waiting for the enemy to appear attacked those injured by the attack or attempting to retreat. The enemy panicked as the combined force made quick work of them, destroying the advantage they had held. _Don't worry boy's, it'll all be over soon…_

_x_

"Lord Ma Chao, the enemy has launched an ambush counterattack! Our forces have been torn apart!" a scout reported, panicked.

"What, where are they now! I must go and help them!" Ma Chao shouted. However, his path was blocked by one of his vassals.

"My lord, we must retreat now and live to fight another day. If we stand and fight we will be destroyed!" the man yelled. Ma Chao huffed, but turned his horse away from the ambush sight.

"Men, we will retreat! Head towards the river!" he shouted. However, a scout blocked this path as well, his face panicked.

"My lord, the river has been taken by Zhang He! It is now blocked and a force of Wei soldiers now hold that position!" he said in distressed tones. Ma Chao barely had time to register this new information as another scout rode up to him.

"My lord, Xiahou Yuan's archers are closing in on us! They are within striking range of us!" he said.

"Ma Chao looked at his men, gazing into their panicked eyes. _This is the end of my goal and dream, I suppose. Strange, I feel so relaxed about it._ Facing his men, his face determined, Ma Chao drew himself to full height.

"Whoever wishes to surrender may do so. I will not be angered if you choose this option. Whomever wishes to stay with me and fight alongside me will have my respect and gratitude." His men's eyes widened in astonishment at his words, surprised by what they had heard. However, not a single man walked towards the enemy lines to surrender. All remained by his side. At this, Ma Chao smiled.

"Thank you all of you." In the distance he could hear an authoritative voice shout for the archers to fire. "I am sorry I could not make our dreams come true." Ma Chao closed his eyes and smiled towards the heavens. _Father, I join you now…_

"Fire!"

x

Cao Pi walked across the bleak field of battle. Crows would pick at the dead here; it would truly be a feast for them. The full realization of his victory would not hit him until he saw the body of Ma Chao for himself. His fighting spirit and strength still shone in Cao Pi's head. If he were indeed alive, then this campaign would not be over.

"Your Excellency, over here! I've found him," came the voice of Zhang He. Cao Pi rode on his horse towards Zhang He and dismounted to look at the body that the man gestured too. It was stuck full off arrows, but the armour was of the same elegant make and the crest of the Ma family was engraved on his helmet. Cao Pi turned the corpse over and sighed.

"It is indeed a sad world Zhang He, where the powerful and talented face those who are the same as them and try to destroy each other. In the end, all that rises are fools who will take their place and question their betters. Unless we change it now, the future will be bleak indeed," Cao Pi said. He picked up the great warrior's spear, before walking away. Zhang He after him in surprise and understanding.

Cao Pi continued to walk onwards until he heard the gasp of a dying soldier. It was a voice he recognized. Cao Pi looked around him and saw the dying figure of Pang De.

"Pang De, are you alright? I will fetch a physician for you!" Cao Pi said with a worried tone. Pang De merely chuckled.

"There is no need to get a physician. I am finished, I can feel it." Pang De looked at Cao Pi, whose expression had returned to its more normal, cold look.

"You made a promise to me, your Excellency. That you would bring peace to this land. Do you remember?" In response, Cao Pi nodded solemnly. "Hah, I can see that you have no intention of doing that. You sent me here deliberately. You sought to destroy both Ma Chao and me at the same time. I wonder why I followed you at all. You are the man that this land needs least. I see that now, and I go to the afterlife hoping that lord Ma Teng and Ma Chao will forgive me." With his final words of hate and regret, Pang De closed his eyes and passed on. His chest stopped rising to breath and his fingers slackened around his weapons. Cao Pi gazed at the man for a moment longer, before standing up and turning away. Sima Yi walked up to him, stepping around the bodies that littered the field.

"Ah, so he died did he? Was this part of your plan, your Excellency?" he asked. Cao Pi gave him a glance.

"It was actually. I decided that it would be better if he wasn't alive to see my plans for this region and for the emperor."

Sima Yi gave his lord a surprised, but impressed look.

"Wasn't he your ally? Possibly a friend?" Sima Yi asked curiously. Cao Pi smirked before making his way back to his horse. Before he mounted his stallion, Cao Pi spared the fallen warrior one last glance.

"I misjudged him. The more I saw of him, the more I realized that he would one day refuse to serve me. He was a man of honour, a good, brave and strong man, but as with other men of this type, they never see a clearer picture. Liang and Yong are my playthings, and Pang De would have realized that eventually. I can say goodbye to him quite easily, for his death has only empowered me. He can rest in the heavens, while I make my dream known."

With a look of cold pleasure, Sima Yi watched his new lord walk away. Smiling to himself, he mounted his own horse. As the army rode away, snow continued to fall upon the dead at the pass, as if heaven was sending it's own frozen tears…

X

Ma Chao limped onwards, breathing quietly as he crept through the mountain trails. His survival was miraculous, exchanging armour with his loyal friend and comrade, Qin Sui. His death shook the young man badly, but all he had in his mind at the moment was something much darker and crueler than grief.

_Pang De was a victim, Qin Sui was a victim, Han Sui was a traitor, and my father… Cao Pi has killed my father and will defile these lands. As long as I live, however, I will never stop trying to kill him!_

X

**Just another chapter-victim! Leave a review if it takes you fancy. **

**Yes, Pang De died thanks to Cao Pi. What a bitch he is.**

**I am back from my vacation, so I had loads of stories to read and replies to send. Thanks to all who reviewed before!**


	16. Starlight Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. I shall own the battlefield though.**

Starlight Promise

"To his Excellency, lord Cao Pi! The tales of his victory over Ma Chao will be commemorated in song and memory for the ages to come!" At Zhong Yao's toast, the men within the warm and comfortable feasting hall raised their cups of wine and cheered. Cao Pi, sitting at the head of the table, raised his hand in acknowledgement and raised his cup too, at his uncle's insistence. The hall was joyous and merry as many officers and lords celebrated their victory over the Guanxi alliance. The remaining forces lying low near the Tong pass area had surrendered and so the alliance had crumbled. Cao Pi gave his uncle a smile as he watched him feast eagerly with Guo Huai on the sumptuous banquet in front of them. All was going according to plan, for the Liang province rebellion was put down and now Cao Pi had captured the capital, Chang'an, where the governor Zhong Yao lived. The governor was a noted poet and scholar. Cao Pi's father had spoken of him often and the chancellor had heard that he was the man who helped Ma Chao and Pang De put down the regional rebellion only a few years back. Sima Yi spoke highly of him and the chancellor hoped to meet the man before he left for Xuchang. Standing up and walking towards Zhong Yao's chair located directly across from Cao Pi's, the chancellor also looked around for Sima Yi. _He seems to be extremely elusive; I can hardly track his movements._

"Ah, Chancellor, how kind of you to speak to me! Here, please, sit down and have some wine," said Zhong Yao, interrupting him from his thoughts. Cao Pi sat and allowed the man to pour him some drink. It was rice wine, and Cao Pi wrinkled his nose in distaste. However, not wanting to seem rude he took a long sip and put it back down, almost gagging.

"Well your Excellency, what have I done to deserve the honour of your company?" the governor asked as the men around him laughed and feasted, oblivious to their lords meeting.

"Zhong Yao, you have been long renowned as a genius and a master of poetry and scholarly studies. As a man of literature and scripture, I am sure there is something to discuss," Cao Pi said. Zhong Yao smiled kindly at the much younger man.

"Ah yes, they say you are a man of great poetic talent. As the son of Cao Cao, I have little doubt about your prowess in literature!" he said laughing. "But that's surely not what you want to speak to me about, is it?"

His face had turned more serious but it still had a kindly look about it. Cao Pi cleared his throat.

"They say you are a man of great talent and political ability. I am sure that in the near future I will have need of your services. Please, join me in my regime. I will put your talents to great use," Cao Pi said determinedly. The governor looked at him for a long while before sighing and shaking his head.

"I am afraid I must refuse you, your Excellency. Though I am sure that you will honour me and grant me great favours, I must decline." In response to Cao Pi's baffled and offended look he elaborated. "You do not yet have the strength of your father, nor his vision. Your dreams are shortsighted and narrow, and I cannot serve a man who has no idea of what he should do in the future. I am sorry, your Excellency. You may punish me, but I will not change my mind."

The chancellor looked at the man with anger and shock, but nodded to him politely. Excusing himself he got up and stumbled out of the hall, his head filled with wrath.

X

"Zhengli, if this situation continues I will be all but marginalized in the court. My brother will have gained complete dominance over the land!" Cao Zhi shouted in rage. His friend and adviser Ding Yi looked at him calmly. This further enraged the young man. "Why do you look so calm? Zihuan is gaining fame as a military commander and as a hero of our lands and I am stuck here as a marquis!" The marquis panted and glared at Ding Yi, who continued to look on calmly.

"Zijian, there is no need to get so emotional, that will lose you favour among the people of the court." Cao Zhi took a few deep breathes before sitting down next to his friend, still upset. "As for your brother, why worry about him?" Cao Zhi stared at the man.

"Have become an idiot overnight Zhengli? My brother is making a name for himself! He defeated Ma Teng and his sons! He will win the respect of the military and then it will be too late for me to do anything!" he shouted. Ding Yi smiled at his lord calmly.

"Your brother is not a military man. He will rely upon the army to guide him and then take the credit. A clever strategy, but he is not as I said a military man. He will make a mistake, sooner or later, and a single mistake on the filed of battle will kill him! Once that happens, you can claim power, my lord!" Ding Yi said, smiling.

"Hah, while I would normally agree with you, my brother is a cautious man. He will surround himself with capable generals and advisers so that failure will never occur," Cao Zhi said bitterly.

"It will happen, if you help it along my lord," Ding Yi said cunningly. Cao Zhi stared at his friend.

"What do you mean Zhengli? Tell me!" Ding Yi looked at his lord with the same shrewd expression that Cao Zhi had seen on his father and brother's face so many times before. Cao Zhi visibly blanched at this. "Wait, your not serious, you intend to… We can't do that! That is outrageous to suggest!"

"Why my lord. Cao Pi would do the same. If we become privy to military knowledge and slip some of that information to the rebels of Wu and Liu Bei your brother will surely meet his end!" Ding Yi said brutally.

"We can't possibly attain such information, my brother has practically exiled me here! I can't leave! And what makes you so certain that the enemy would trust us or be able to defeat him?" Cao Zhi asked. Ding Yi sighed impatiently.

"Think my lord, think! You are a smart man. Zhou Yu, the man who defeated your father and caused his death, leads the enemy. Do you really think that your brother can compare to him? You can take what's should be yours, Zijian. You must persevere!" he said. Slowly, Cao Zhi nodded, overcoming the conflict within his head.

"I can't leave, but you can Ding Yi. You are popular with people of the court, especially their wives," he noted, looking over the handsome man. "My brother has long hated you. If he finds you then no doubt one of his brute cronies like Xiahou Ba will kill you for him. Do not let yourself be found!" At his friend's words, Ding Yi nodded and clasping him on the shoulder.

"My lord, I have a few in mind, but your family will be key in this," he said. But Cao Zhi shook his head.

"My brother will distance himself from the family, save for the ones he likes. My sister, Cao Jie may help you. Zihuan has long held a soft spot for her in that pathetic excuse he calls a heart. You may be able to charm her no doubt, she was always rather simple to me," he said contemptuously. Ding Yi nodded and bowed.

"When we meet again my friend, I guarantee that I will bring good news." With a bow and a smile, Cao Zhi watched his friend disappear into the night.

X

Sima Yi sat outside, on a high balcony, overlooking the gardens of Chang'an and the river of Wei running nearby. The stars were bright and the night was quiet. _As it should be, not filled with the cackles and shrieks of those military savages inside. Drinking and partying until the dead of night; what a way to celebrate a conflict that did nothing more than secure two war torn provinces. _Sima Yi knew that the provinces would be a good tactical gain for Cao Pi, but it still stretched him, and after his father's defeat at Chibi, such a gain would be a headache on his military for the next few months until he could reinforce the region. Sipping on his wine, the newly named adviser contemplated on his future prospects. _As I had guessed, Cao Pi is a capable man, enough to best this bunch, though they are nothing more than barbarian rabble. Adviser to the chancellor, huh, I deserve better titles, but while he is just gaining momentum and esteem as a ruler, perhaps its best if no one will notice me for know. After all, if he fails then I can be free to leave him without a second glance. _Hearing the door open behind him, Sima Yi turned around to face the newcomer. To his surprise it was Cao Pi himself, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Bowing, Sima Yi addressed his lord.

"Your Excellency, I am surprised to see you out here. I thought you would be enjoying the festivities inside." Upon realizing that he had walked in on his new adviser, Cao Pi's face suddenly became devoid of emotion and his tone became flat.

"Ah, Zhongda, I was looking for you. The soldiers are perhaps becoming to boisterous for my liking," he said, his eyes expressionless. Despite himself, Sima Yi couldn't help but be impressed. He really could hide his emotions and thoughts well.

"Is something wrong, your Excellency? You look put out and angry," Sima Yi said, smiling to himself inside. Cao Pi looked at him warily, noting the man's ability to notice one's true emotions.

"I asked Zhong Yao to join me in conquering the land. He has great knowledge and experience, but he seemed to be reluctant," Cao Pi explained. "He, like so many others, compares me to my father without bothering to understand my own intentions and dreams first!"

At his lord's burst of rage, Sima Yi stepped back. Cao Pi calmed down and leaned against the balcony banister. Closing his eyes, Cao Pi breathed in the calming scents of nature and listened to the quite river flow. His mother had told him in better times that things like this always seemed to calm him and put him to sleep, even when he was a baby. It still worked now.

"I'm sorry Zhongda. I seem like a hypocrite, don't I? Saying that I don't care what others think about me, but now angering myself over something like this." Sima Yi placed his chest on the railing and leaned against the railing just like his lord. _Cao Pi, even though you are the son of Cao Cao, it seems that you a fragile state of mind. That is not good for me._

"Zhong Yao is a wise man who acts more like a fool than others realize." At his vassal's words, Cao Pi turned to look at him. "He has no foresight of the future and thus is to afraid to act. He is content to stay in this little city paradise and lord himself over the lands here. A talented man and governor but he is not who you need, your Excellency."

"And who do I need, Zhongda?" Cao Pi questioned, looking at his strategist curiously now.

"Men of ambition and talent; men like yourself. There are plenty out there your Excellency, and when you meet them you will know it and if you don't, then I shall tell you," Sima Yi replied.

"You will advise me on who to retain?" Now Cao Pi was interested and still surprised by his adviser's words.

"Yes, your Excellency, I shall tell you if you do not have the confidence to chose for yourself. Do you wish to die without renown? Without achieving a dream that can mean something? " At Sima Yi's harsh words, Cao Pi glared at him, anger in his eyes. "Zhong Yao is a man who judges others poorly or harshly. Clever, but there are smarter men who will understand what you seek better than that old fool. I thought you were a man of confidence, but if are giving up already and keeping your head in the past, then I see that you are not your father, but you are not the man I had thought you could become either!"

Sima Yi strode away, and air of anger and wrath about him. Cao Pi stared after him in the aftermath of his outburst. _So, yet again I disappoint another who is important to my rule and once again I fail to live up to my father's noble name. Fate is a cruel and fickle thing…_

"You know he's right, my lord." At the sound of his wife's voice, Cao Pi turned to face her. She had appeared at the doorway and walked towards him. Giving him a kiss she smiled at him sadly and held his hand.

"I don't know who that man is or why you let him speak to you like that, but he is right. The truth can be hard, but you need to accept it. Do you want to be stuck in the past, trying to rise above your father's memory?" Cao Pi stared I to his wife's eyes and tears formed into his own. He hastily wiped them away and tried to turn away from her in his embarrassment, but she gently grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into an embrace. "So many doubt you, and they will continue too. You can't change that but look at what you have accomplished. You fought and won against a powerful foe and you have earned your men's respect. I doubted you once my lord, and I'm not proud of it. Maybe Zhong Yao will spread rumors about your supposed incompetence or maybe you can prove him wrong and rise above all this pettiness. Be brave, like Ang was."

Cao Pi gasped at the mention of his elder brother, Cao Ang, the brother and man whom he had trusted above all else, and who bravely died defending their father. _He would laugh at me, if he saw me now. Being lectured by a woman…_

"My lord, do you want to become the ruler we both know you can be, or do you want to stay with your father's ghost around you, haunting you every time you fail?" Her voice was stronger now and more aggressive and questioning. Cao Pi looked up at the stars as she spoke, and he remembered his brother and father…

_The stars were indeed bright that night, shining in the ocean of black that was the sky. Cao Pi stared up at it innocently, almost oblivious to the sounds of panic coming from the camp. His father had gone off to celebrate his victory over an enemy.. _

_ "Zihuan you know your mother doesn't want you to stay out here so late," came the gentle voice of his elder brother. Cao Ang walked over to his favourite brother, smiling widely as he saw his brother gaze at the stars with a sense of wonderment. His expressions made him look cleverer than anyone of his age, but his youthful and boyish looks suggested otherwise. Turning his wide eyes to his elder brother, Cao Pi's face became a mask of delight._

_ "First brother! I'm glad you're here! I need help understanding something!" the little boy said to his brother. Ang smiled down at him and knelt next to him. _

"_I heard some men talk aboutust and they said that father was descended from a eunuch and we're unnatural and corrupt." At his brother's words Ang's gaze softened. "They spoke like we were evil and they said bad things about father. Father doesn't actually do those things, does he?"_

_ "Cao Pi, our father is a man who just wants what's best for this land. Does that sound like a bad thing to you?" he questioned. When his younger brother shook his head, Ang plowed on. "Some people don't understand things like this, little brother. They feel only pain and hate and they can't see the bigger picture or can't understand what it takes for peace to come."_

_ Cao Pi tilted his head. His brother had that look in his eyes again. The daydreaming look like he was looking into something far away._

_ "Will you show me what a peaceful world is in the future brother?" he asked. His brother smiled and ruffled his hair._

_ "Count on it"_

X

Life could be unfair to people. Taking his brother from him at such a young age had forced Cao Pi to grow up and acquaint himself with the ways of the world. Now as he looked down at his wife, who still had him wrapped in an embrace, Cao Pi felt only the urge to change this world into something safe for her, just as his brother had wanted for him. Smiling at his wife, he remembered he hadn't told his wife anything and yet…

"Zhen you do know that it is not considered ladylike to spy on people," Cao Pi stated, earning a light shove and a kiss for his warning. _I will prove this world wrong. I can change this world and make it see the greater picture. I will bring peace to this world brother. _Before entering the mansion alongside his wife, Cao Pi stopped and looked at the stars.

_Count on it._

**Another chapter is crushed before my will to write fanfiction and receive reviews! Oh, just practicing my Warriors victory cheer. Do leave a review if you have read this, if it takes your fancy. **

**Zhong Yao was the Imperial Tutor in Cao Pi's court. He was also a poet of great renown. **

**Cao Ang died in 197 which means that Cao Pi was ten. In the excerpt flashback thing, Cao Pi was referring to a different battle, hence his immaturity. **

**Eunuchs were castrated men usually sent to guard the women's quarters since they wouldn't get any funny ideas. They gained influence on the palace females such as the empress and became quite powerful like during the late Han dynasty. Cao Cao's father was adopted by a eunuch, which gained him much scorn by the Imperial court. **

**Zihuan wouldn't actually be used to refer to Cao Pi at his age. He would most likely have a child name but I don't know what it is.**

**Alas, I must say it now, that my time updating this fic will become more limited. One of my favourite fics has just ended and now I feel a sudden urge to start writing about another category, that category being Gundam SEED. I might take some time from this fic in order to prepare for this new one, but I won't abandon this one. I will still update at times.**

**Thanks for all the reviews thus far.**


End file.
